Nouveau Cycle
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: La vie est immuable. Un début, une fin et quelque chose après. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais certains n'ont pas cette chance. Quatre Maudis, Quatre Damnés ne cessent d'enchaîner les Cycles, les uns après les autres, seuls. Et en ces temps de guerre, l'un d'eux doit prendre sur lui pour rassembler les trois autres élèves de Merlin afin de défaire Voldemort et briser leur malédiction.
1. PARTIE 1

**TITRE** **:** Nouveau Cycle

 **GENRE** **:** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 **PLOT** **:** Le temps est immuable, la vie est immuable. Un début, une fin et quelque chose après. Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais certains n'ont pas cette chance. Quatre Maudis, Quatre Damnés ne cessent d'enchaîner les Cycles, les uns après les autres, seuls. Et en ces temps de guerre, l'un d'eux doit prendre sur lui pour rassembler les trois autres élèves de Merlin afin de défaire Voldemort. Qu'importe s'il est le seul à savoir, qu'importe si les trois autres ne peuvent pas se souvenir. Il a tout fait pour les rassembler lors de cette vie, comme les autres l'ont fait durant les siècles passés. C'est à son tour de se souvenir, à son tour de porter ce fardeau qu'est l'Histoire, leur Histoire. Et peut-être que pour cette vie, dans cette vie, il trouvera enfin de quoi défaire la Malédiction, celle qui les enchaîne dans des cycles interminables de souvenirs douloureux et de regrets - il veut en finir, une bonne fois pour toute.

 **PARING :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 **RATING** **:** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 **BÊTA** **: _TenshinNeko_** :)

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 **NOTE** **: •** Dernière publication de 2016 :) J'ai vraiment un soucis avec la mort, la vie après la mort, la mort qui ne se fait pas, la réincarnations et les Âmes éternelles.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU CYCLE – PARTIE 1 -**

Il avait eu un nombre impressionnant de prénoms, de noms, d'affiliations, de vies.

Il fut en premier Lucian. Il avait eu sensiblement le même physique que maintenant, si ce n'était qu'il avait été plus petit et qu'il était aujourd'hui tout en ligne et en muscle noueux. Il ressemblait aux deux géniteurs de cette vie, certainement, mais l'œil avertit pouvait déceler les différences.

Il avait ensuite été une Marie-Marianne, d'un pauvre village perdu.

Un John. Un Orpheus. Une Rose. Une Mathilda. Une Marine. Un Andrzej. Gabriel. Craftel. Midis.

Des noms communs pour des vies communes de personnes communes, sorciers comme moldu. Mis à part un. Oh oui, qu'il avait aimé être Godric Gryffondor. Dans cette vie là, il avait laissé s'exprimer l'être marrant, joyeux, joueur qu'il était. Puissant aussi. Très puissant, il l'avait toujours été, quelles que soient ses vies. Des fois, ça n'avait été que dans un seul domaine, plus rarement, d'une puissance égale dans tous les domaines faisant de lui un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps. Les sorciers les plus puissants de leur temps... à chaque fois.

Là était leur malédiction. Revenir à la vie, encore et encore, sans aucun souvenir de leurs vies passées, si ce n'était pour l'un d'eux quatre seulement. Et la douleur, la douleur de ne savoir quoi faire pour tout faire cesser, la douleur de voir les trois autres incapable de rester soudés, de ne pas réussir à les rassembler, ou trop y arriver et les regarder s'entretuer, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Car ce n'était que tous les quatre ensembles qu'ils pourront briser cette malédiction de malheur. Leurs quatre forces alliées et seulement eux quatre. La malédiction avait été lancée sur leurs signatures magiques.

Avec le recul, il réalisait maintenant qu'ils avaient été très proche du but à l'ère de la création de Poudlard. Il était clair désormais que c'était Rowena Serdaigle qui se rappelait à cette époque. Elle avait tant fait pour les garder tous quatre soudés... Sans y parvenir. À croire que Salazar et lui seraient voués à se détester à jamais, quels que soient leurs noms, leurs physiques, leurs vies. La malédiction semblait inverser totalement les tendres sentiments qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre en tant que Lucian et Terrence.

Aujourd'hui encore, même dans cette vie, Terrence semblait ne pas pouvoir le voir en peinture. Et lui acceptait ses regards et ses piques acerbes. Il préférait cette haine farouche plutôt qu'il l'ignore totalement, ça aurait été... Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Au moins, il était _**quelqu'un**_.

.

\- Hé oh, Blaise appelle Draco, tu me reçois ?

Draco se secoua pour se ramener à la réalité et se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, son jeune ami, Blaise Zabini, 17 ans, sorcier à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Grand, une belle peau noir et un sourire ravageur, l'étudiant haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Je t'ai dérangé en pleine contemplation ? Ricana-t-il, taquin.

Draco jeta un dernier regard à sa silhouette se reflétant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il était bien loin derrière lui, le joyeux Godric Gryffondor ou encore l'hyperactif Lucian Perezo. Maintenant, il était Draco, Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort, engeance de ce qu'on faisait de ' _mieux_ ' en magie noire. Oh oui, il était bien loin, le pupille discipliné du grand Merlin, enchanteur devant l'Éternel.

\- Désolé Blaise, j'étais perdu dans... es pensées.

\- Ah, c'est étonnant. Et ça tournait autour de quoi ?

Oh, rien de bien folichon. Que Terrence Beaumont, alias Harry Potter dans cette vie, avait encore essayé de le tuer par un regard le matin même ; que ce traître de Barriard- oh pardon, de Ronald Weasley aujourd'hui, n'aidait vraiment pas ; que Vanieta Porikov continuait de chanter le chant de son ancien peuple sans en garder un seul souvenir et qu'elle se croyait devenir folle ; et qu'enfin, même la très sage Marie Bridgestone ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Cela dit, Draco n'avait rien fait pour se faire apprécier de l'Hermione Granger à qui il avait eu affaire durant ces dernières années. Il avait beau avoir eu toute sa mémoire, toutes _ses_ mémoires, étant encore dans le corps d'un enfant, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se plier, de s'effacer et de porter un masque. Devenir celui qu'on attendait qu'il soit... Jusqu'à a un certain point tout de même.

Quand il avait comprit dans quel genre de famille il était né, il était dans le corps d'un enfant de deux ans. Il n'avait pas vraiment saisi dans quelle situation il se trouvait puisque, dans sa vie d'avant, il avait été un sorcier d'Inde, bien loin des problèmes européens que Voldemort engendrait. Il avait été marié à une femme fort agréable, cousine de Marie/Hermione avec qui il s'était retrouvé associés en affaire, et sa secrétaire/bras droit, Vanieta - enfin, Luna -, avait fait en sorte que Terrence/Harry travaille avec eux. Cette fois-là, ils avaient été neutres l'un envers l'autre. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que travailler ensemble, ils ne construisaient pas leurs vie en fonction de l'autre.

\- Je repensais à Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix calme en sortant de la salle de bains.

\- Petit moment de nostalgie ? S'enquit Blaise, curieux.

Draco eu un micro sourire.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Draco s'arrêta en observant le tableau qui s'offrait devant eux. Terrence riait tendrement à une phrase que Marie venait de lui glisser à l'oreille avec un sourire complice, et Vanieta chantonnait doucement en observant le plafond, allongée dans un fauteuil, la tête sur un accoudoir et les jambes dans le vide. Une vague de tristesse le submergea devant ce souvenir qui n'en était pas un et il se secoua pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas véritablement ses anciens amis face à lui, mais bien des élèves qui n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils étaient ou pourquoi ils s'entendaient tout trois aussi bien.

Quelle que soit leur vie, quelle que soit leur réincarnation, ils se retrouvaient toujours à chaque cycle et leur âmes se reconnaissaient. Draco avait mal jouer sa première approche, le coche avait été raté et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que devenir leur ennemi commun pour provoquer leur cohésion. Ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné et Harry, Hermione et Luna étaient proches, comme ils le devraient. Lui n'était qu'un grain de sable hors du tableau.

Ça ne lui convenait pas, mais il faisait avec. Au moins, ces trois là s'étaient bien trouvés.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, vous ?! Cracha une quatrième personne.

Draco se crispa et retint une grimace. Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur, venait d'arriver et les fusillait du regard. Le pourquoi Draco s'était fait assez rapidement détester de Ter- Harry se trouvait juste là, à portée de main.

Lors de leur vie originelle, Marie, Terrence, Vanieta et lui avaient été les sorciers les plus puissants de leur contrées respectives et avaient attiré la curiosité d'un sorcier en particulier. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier, Merlin l'enchanteur en personne. Celui fait de pur magie, qui chantait et communiait avec Elle. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait longtemps cherché des êtres dignes de son Savoir et surtout aptes à comprendre la relation qu'il entretenait avec la Mère. Il avait parcouru le monde et les avaient trouvés, tous les quatre. Lui, Lucian Perezo en Italie, Marie Bridgestone en Angleterre, Vanieta Porikov en Scandinavie et Terrence Beaumont en France. Ils étaient jeunes quand Merlin les avait trouvés et ils avaient grandit et mûrit à son contact, sous ses enseignements.

Puis était arrivée Morgana, la Fae. Avide de pouvoir, elle avait perverti les préceptes de la magie pour atteindre l'Infamie. Son pouvoir et sa soif de sang grandissant, Merlin l'avait affrontée dans l'espoir de la stopper et les quatre disciples l'avaient achevée. Une nouvelle ère de paix et de sérénité avait alors soufflé sur le monde.

Mais ils avaient relâché leur vigilance et n'avaient pas pensé à une quelconque vengeance. Le fils adoptif de Morgana, l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé en créant tout un culte autour de sa personne, avait agit dans l'ombre pour préparer la vengeance de la folle sorcière qui lui avait servit de mère. Trop faible pour s'attaquer directement à Merlin, il s'était rabattu sur ses disciples. Barriard, le fameux fils, avait usé des plus noirs préceptes que Morgana lui avait appris, pervertissant la puissance magique même. Il les avait maudits, se détruisant au passage pour effacer toutes traces de leur existence dans l'Histoire et les condamnant à revenir, encore et encore, sans jamais trouver le repos éternel. À chaque nouveau cycle, de nouvelles erreurs, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à leur tour de se souvenir, accablés par leurs erreurs passées.

Et quand Draco avait vu cette copie conforme de Barriard, aux côtés de son Terrence, de ce tout petit Harry Potter, il avait vu rouge. Par la suite, il s'était bien rendu compte que ce Ronald Weasley n'était pas Barriard, mais le mal avait été fait. Le vrai premier contact avait été gâché.

Puis la voix de Lucius lui était revenu en tête, alors qu'il avait eu la possibilité de calmer les tensions. « _Dans ta promotion se trouvera celui qui a défait le Maître. Je veux que tu t'approches, que tu_ _simules_ _la plus belle amitié qu'il soit possible et que tu me l'_ _amènes_ _. Quand l'heure sera venu, nous l'_ _offrirons_ _au maître pour son retour et tu deviendras son favoris._ » Il n'était alors qu'un adulte, coincé dans le corps d'un enfant, qui avait affaire à d'autres enfants. Il avait alors fait le choix douloureux de se faire détester de ce trio d'or pour le moins étrange, et quand Luna les avaient rejoint à Poudlard, il avait continué. Tout, du moment qu'Il reste loin de son géniteur.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les trois autres se redresser, près à intervenir en faveur du rouquin. Derrière lui, Blaise se crispa, près lui aussi à dégainer. Draco savait parfaitement que son ami aurait très bien pu s'entendre avec les personnes dans cette pièce - et s'il en croyait les regards qu'il lançait quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait - il se serait même _très bien_ entendu avec Luna Lovegood. Mais Blaise était son ami et en bon Serpentard, il protégeait les siens, quitte à se faire des ennemis.

En temps normal, Draco aurait lancé une pique, qui aurait abouti par un affrontement verbale, voire même physique. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il était lessivé. Pour une fois, il laissait tomber le rôle qu'il s'était construit toutes ces années et secoua la tête.

\- Rien.

Il se détourna sans un mot de plus, intimant Blaise à le suivre d'une pression sur son bras, et se glissa dans la cuisine, imperméable à la surprise des Gryffondors et au regard vitreux de la Serdaigle.

Il n'appela pas l'elfe de maison, peu envieux de le voir débarquer pour l'entendre pester et vociférer contre les supposés traîtres à leur sang, _bla bla bla_. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose par lui-même, s'occuper l'esprit et apprécier le travail manuel. Il savait très bien que derrière lui, Blaise fut surpris de le voir préparer un petit déjeuner "à la moldu". Avec le temps, les sorciers étaient devenu fainéants.

\- Dray, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son ami en fronçant les sourcils quand Draco posa devant lui un thé finement préparé.

Draco eut un sourire amusé en s'asseyant pour déguster son café.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Draco eut un rire. Il aimait bien jouer sur les mots avec son ami, c'était plaisant. Puis il soupira devant le regard noir que Blaise lui lança.

\- Je suis juste... Lessivé. Harassé. Crevé. Exténué. Vann-

\- Oui, je crois que moi aussi je connais tous les synonymes de fatigué, merci, railla le Serpentard.

Il attrapa sa tasse et sirota silencieusement son thé, attendant que Draco développe son idée. Ce dernier contempla la noirceur de son café.

Ces dernières années n'avaient vraiment pas étés faciles. Il avait tenu le rôle de fils de sang-pur arrogant et intolérant jusqu'à sa cinquième année. À la fin de cette année, il avait apprit la mort de son grand cousin, parrain de Potter. Lucius avait été enfermé pendant quelques mois puis son "Maître" - que c'était pathétique... - l'avait libéré. Et Lucius pensait réellement que Draco allait prendre la marque, s'abaisser à baiser les pieds d'un tueur psychopathe qui n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de la grande Morgana ? Il avait beau ne pas aimer cette femme, il ne pouvait que reconnaître sa puissance et Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais pu tenir deux minutes face à elle.

Draco avait utilisé de vieux sorts aujourd'hui oubliés et dans lesquels il excellait à l'époque de Merlin, et s'était enfui de chez lui. Il avait trouvé refuge quelques mois chez Blaise puis, avec l'aide des Gobelins - qui faisaient partis des seuls à savoir pour leurs situations de Damnés, étant un peu devenus des légendes avec le temps - il avait eu accès à son coffre spécial, ces très vieux et anciens coffres fermés à double tours et qui ne s'ouvrent qu'avec la signature magique. Ayant toujours la même, malgré les réincarnations et les cycles - chose qui devrait être impossible mais pas pour eux - il avait retiré de l'argent et avait acheté un petit pied-à-terre pour eux, son ami voulant autant que lui prendre la marque et servir un psychopathe.

Leur situation n'avait même pas percé à Poudlard, apparemment les parents Mangemorts n'avaient pas ébruité leur "traîtrise" à leur enfants, ou alors Lucius n'avait rien dit, trouvant une bonne vieille excuse pour son Maître, Blaise étant déjà protégé puisque sa mère prônait une neutralité désabusée.

Harry avait apparemment vraiment cru qu'il était capable de tuer des gens, puisqu'il l'avait pisté pendant toute l'année, Draco feintant l'ignorance. Mais il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes... Jusqu'en fin d'année. Peut-être que se faire suivre partout par Harry était tellement plaisant qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui se passait dans sa propre maison. Il avait été prit de cours et plus que surpris quand les mangemorts avaient envahi l'école grâce à Pansy Parkinson, marquée et qui, au service de son Maître, avait utilisé des armoires à double sens pour faire entrer des tueurs dans une école pleine d'enfants. Devant tous et à la surprise de chacun, Draco avait protégé les plus jeunes, usant de pouvoirs oubliés, mais seul, il n'avait pu repousser tous les mangemorts.

Le plus grand nombre évacué, il s'était concentré sur la signature magique de Harry, un peu angoissé de voir Hermione, Luna et Ron sans le Survivant. Il s'était alors retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Pansy faisant face à un Dumbledore désarmé et, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, un Harry incapable de bouger. Draco avait lancé un puissant sort de désarmement et avait observé, surpris par sa propre puissance qu'il n'avait pu contrôler, le sortilège très lumineux percuter Pansy, la projeter en avant, et la jeune femme avait basculé dans le vide.

Dumbledore l'avait observé comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et Draco avait clamé ne pas vouloir la tuer, qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler mais surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. Il s'était précipité vers la baguette du Directeur, la glissant dans sa main puis avait marché vers Harry, défaisant le sort qui le maintenait immobile d'une geste léger de la main.

Tous trois avaient quitté un Poudlard assiégé, aux mains de monstres tel que son géniteur. Dumbledore les avait attrapé tous les deux par l'épaule et ils avaient transplanés en face du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore l'avait intégré dans les protections de l'endroit et ils avaient pénétré cette maison pour le moins... désagréable.

Dans le salon se trouvaient toutes les personnes de la Lumière et au milieu, accablés par des regards furieux, Blaise qui se rongeait les sangs. Quand il avait aperçut Draco, il avait laissé tomber son masque et s'était précipité vers lui pour l'enlacer, lui expliquant qu'il avait paniqué quand il l'avait perdu de vue durant l'évacuation.

C'était à ce moment là que Harry s'était réveillé et avait commencé à hurler au sacrilège de laisser entrer ces deux mangemorts dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron avait surenchérit en voulant voir leur deux avants-bras. Aucun dans cette pièce, si ce n'était Dumbledore, pensait qu'il était légitime qu'ils se trouvent ici. Puis Severus avait débarqué, haletant. Quand il avait aperçut son filleul, il avait soufflé de soulagement et l'avait enlacé à son tour, lui disant qu'il avait croisé Lucius et que ce dernier lui avait ordonné de le retrouver pour le lui amener, qu'il lui fasse payer ce qu'il avait osé faire pendant l'été. Apparemment, Lucius n'avait strictement rien dit à personne quant à la traîtrise de son fils, même pas à son meilleur ami qui aurait pourtant pu le tuer si facilement.

Draco n'avait jamais douté du véritable camp de son parrain. Après tout, il était ultra conscient durant son enfance et se souvenait parfaitement de ces petites phrases ambiguës que Severus lui glissait quand il s'occupait de lui, tel que « _Ton père t'apprend à devenir un bon futur Lord mais n'oublie jamais qu'un Lord n'a qu'une personne à qui il doit allégeance, c'est la Couronne d'Angleterre._ » Draco n'était pas idiot.

« - _Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je serais véritablement du genre à ramper aux pieds de quelqu'un ? Obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Pitié, un peu de bon sens, j'ai une dignité et je ne suis pas un tueur psychopathe, merci bien_! » avait-il craché devant les faces de poissons frits que toutes les personnes présentes affichaient quand ils avaient compris que Draco et Blaise avait refusé de prendre la marque, et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec leur famille depuis plus d'un an.

Et ils en étaient là... L'été était passé, Poudlard rouvrait ses portes mais les personnes présentes dans l'ancienne demeure des Blacks étaient recherchées pour haute trahison. L'Angleterre avait chu et une bande d'adolescents ne savaient même pas mettre leurs différends de côté pour travailler ensemble dans cette guerre.

Draco en avait plus qu'assez.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? S'enquit Blaise en croquant dans un morceau de toast.

Draco le fusilla du regard. Ah, il se croyait fin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- La belette femelle ? Continua ce faux ami avec un sourire concupiscent. Et ton énorme crush sur le phénomène Potter.

\- Fermes la, Blaise. Tu pourras l'ouvrir quand tu auras parlé à l'aiglon.

C'eût pour effet de fermer le bec de son ami.

Il n'avait pas un "crush" sur Harry Potter, pas du tout. Cela faisait juste plusieurs siècles qu'il voulait retrouver la complicité avec l'âme de Terrence... Juste une seule petite fois, une complicité simple et agréable. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de vivre ensemble en tant que Terrence et Lucian, ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de vieillir ensemble ou de terminer par ne plus pouvoir se supporter, ou même rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait eu quelque chose à redire sur leur manière de vivre et de voir le couple.

Il n'avait pas de béguin pour Potter... Il l'attendait. Il l'aimait toujours, en effet. Et oui, il se languissait pour lui - mais qui ne le ferait pas ?

Au bout de trois longues vies à se souvenirs, soit douze cycles, il s'était fait à l'idée de passer enfin à autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas pu à l'époque et il ne pouvait toujours pas aujourd'hui. C'était trop lui demander. Qu'elles aient été ses vies, il détestait l'inachevé. Et qu'avait-il de plus inachevé que leur histoire digne des plus mauvais romans moldus ? Tiens, s'il ne savait pas quoi faire après cette guerre, il se reconvertira en écrivain de gare dans le monde sans magie. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et quand cette situation serait enfin terminée, Draco ne se sentait pas de rester auprès d'eux. Ses trois anciens amis s'étaient trouvés et la guerre les avaient soudés comme jamais, il n'avait rien de plus à faire.

Blaise et lui déjeunèrent ensemble en silence puis l'Éternel le laissa seul.

\- Entouré de tous ces Gryffondors, tu es fou ? S'indigna son ami à la peau noire.

\- Il y a une certaine Serdaigle il me semble, non ? Lui rétorqua Draco avec un mouvement de sourcil entendu.

Le serpentard ne dit rien mais Draco n'en avait pas besoin, son regard fuyant parlait pour lui. Le Prince eut un sourire un peu amusé avant de quitter la cuisine. Là, il n'eut même pas à mettre son masque pour paraître blasé. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, de cette situation. De devoir rester tapi dans l'ombre, caché, parce qu'il n'était qu'un élève. Des fois, il avait envie de tous les faire taire en relâchant toute sa véritable puissance, celle-la même qu'il cachait depuis qu'il pouvait la frôler. Harry et Hermione étaient puissants bien sûr, le Survivant parce qu'il était destiné à vaincre ce pathétique mage noir et Granger, parce qu'elle étudiait plus que n'importe qui à Poudlard De moins, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais Draco savait mieux que quiconque que c'était parce qu'ils étaient puissant, comme à l'époque, rien de moins. Il suffisait de voir Luna, les gens ne la prenait pas au sérieux car elle avait un touché plus léger sur la vie et que tous ses chakras étaient étonnement ouverts suite à une expérimentation qu'elle avait fait à l'époque où elle était encore Vanieta ; expérimentation qui avait irrémédiablement modifié sa magie et son âme.

Vanieta avait toujours été proche de la terre, des éléments, et il n'était pas rare que ses songes se réalisent. Aujourd'hui, en tant que Luna Lovegood, c'était comme si cette capacité s'était mise en sommeil toutes ses années et ses vies passées pour mûrir et se développer, larguant sur la jeune femme une vague de pouvoir considérable et un lien indéniable avec l'Au-Delà et les vagues venant du Passé et du Futur. Trop perdue dans ses visions et ses ressentis, elle ne perdait pas son temps à faire étalage de sa puissance, trop occupée à déchiffrer les signes que l'Univers et l'Histoire lui envoyaient.

Draco soupira discrètement en arrivant dans le salon, faisant fit des regards suspicieux que Harry, Hermione et Ron posaient sur lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose, frémissant en sentant le regard de Harry sur sa nuque.

Il prit le temps d'observer ce qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque à côté de la cheminée, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les grimoires tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder dans les pièces à vivre, pour éviter d'avoir à supporter l'hostilité de ceux qui avaient été toute sa vie par le passé, et n'avait jamais vu cet étalage de ce qui était considéré maintenant comme de la magie noire. Mais actuellement, c'était un peu différent. Depuis ce matin, il était plein de Nostalgie. Après tout, aujourd'hui marquait l'anniversaire de sa prise de position envers Terrence - Harry dans cette vie. Sept ans plus tôt, Draco avait arboré le masque du plus parfait des Malfoy et avait signé pour une haine farouche et des combats incessants avec lui. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait peut-être trop bien semé.

Malgré le fait que les autres personnes de la maisonnée le déteste ouvertement, il avait envie, besoin de sentir la puissance de Harry près de lui. La puissance magique n'était pas perceptible pour tous et malgré le fait que Draco ait bridé et caché la sienne, il aimait sentir celle de Harry l'entourer comme elle le faisait en ce moment même.

Il lâcha un petit bruit mi-amusé, mi-surpris en attrapant un des grimoires qu'il y avait entre deux traités sur l'utilisation du sang dans les rituels anciens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? Tu viens de retrouver un des livres de ton enfance ? Marmonna Harry, s'étant rapproché pour le surveiller.

Draco secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi un livre de cuisine se trouvaient avec des livres de magie noire.

Il l'ouvrit, le feuilleta un instant et blêmit en le refermant brutalement.

\- Ok, je n'ai rien dit. Les sorciers sont devenus fous, grogna-t-il en rangeant furieusement le livre sur l'étagère, se retenant difficilement de le réduire en cendre d'une simple impulsion de magie.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione, s'approchant elle aussi.

Draco grimaça en se retournant.

\- Livre de cuisine pour partie humaine. Toutes sortes d'applications, grogna-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré, et commença à partir. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de parler littérature douteuse avec eux.

\- Tu dois adorer ça, non ? Tu ne veux pas prendre des notes ? S'enquit Ron en le fusillant du regard.

Près à quitter la pièce, Draco s'arrêta pour soupirer, si peu discrètement que les autres étudiants furent surpris.

\- Très drôle, Weasley. Pitié, renouvelle ton répertoire à blague, soupira-t-il en lui lançant un regard lasse.

Ce gamin lui sortait par les yeux. Même pas capable de mettre ses ressentiments de côtés. Cela dit, il n'était pas seul, lui, et c'était tellement plus simple de mettre à part deux personnes quand on était entouré. Au moins, il avait cessé d'essayer avec Harry de les mettre tous deux à la porte. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient fait énormément d'effort et déployé une dose massive d'énergie pour faire de la vie de Draco et Blaise un enfer, comme en représailles pour ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Comme si c'était leur faute, à eux, précisément. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire que Draco et Blaise aient sauvé au moins autant d'élèves qu'eux, qu'ils aient déserté leur famille et - les autres le croyaient - aient passé une année entière à la rue.

D'une certaine manière, c'était peut-être pour eux un moyen de garder une certain routine, un semblant de normalité dans cette merde qu'était leur vie pendant cette guerre. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour que Draco s'amuse à leur donner satisfaction, à leur tirer les cheveux et répliquer physiquement ou verbalement.

Draco secoua de nouveau la tête, exaspéré et abattu par leur comportement, quitta enfin la pièce. Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire. Sans se faire voir par quiconque, il descendit à la cave, près des cachots de torture de la famille Black.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait été dégoûté parce que les familles de Sang-purs trouvaient apaisant et agréable à faire. Torturer des gens... Depuis quand était-ce devenu la mode ? La marque de fabrique des Sang-Purs ? Draco se demandait souvent si les sorciers avaient conscience que les mariages consanguins avaient fini par pervertir leur sang et leur magie, les rendant faibles et multipliant les tares physiques et mentales chez leurs progénitures.

Draco ne le saura jamais et s'en fichait. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de changer quoique ce soit aujourd'hui, les corruptions politiques et sanguines étaient trop ancrées dans la société pour pouvoir y remédier à temps. Draco ne se faisait plus d'illusions, les sorciers étaient voués à la disparition. Quand leur pathétique Lord Noir était revenu à la vie, il s'était dit qu'il n'interviendrait plus, qu'il n'essayerait pas de changer les choses, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Les sorciers n'apprenaient jamais de leur erreurs.

Et puis, il y avait eu la prophétie. Il avait entendu son père en parler, il avait espionné leur Voldemort pendant un temps et s'était renseigné. Il avait ensorcelé Severus et avait pénétré son esprit pour avoir la prophétie complète puis était allé trouver celle qui l'avait fait, Sibylle Trelawney, et avait aussi pénétré son esprit pour l'écouter entièrement.

Et comme Harry Potter n'était pas si différent de Terrence, il était toujours celui à qui il arrivait une merde pas possible, et l'actuel Gryffondor se trouvait être le seul à pouvoir détruire le Serpent. Bien, fort bien.

Draco était alors sorti de sa retraite. Avant de détruire tous les rêves de soumission de Lucius, il avait laissé des sorts indétectables, car oubliés depuis le temps, dans le manoir Malfoy et avait aussi fait un rituel pour, le temps d'un instant, pouvoir lire l'intérieur d'un esprit bien protégé tel que celui qui se disait son père pour cette vie. Pendant toute l'année où il avait déserté son manoir et fuit son père, il prenait un temps pour aller surveiller les secrets de Voldemort dans son manoir. Mais avec Harry qui surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes de retour à l'école, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour rentrer en transe et faire ses surveillances. Alors il avait levé le pied et, malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à prévoir l'attaque de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, à l'abri dans les cachots de l'ancienne maison des Blacks, il pouvait, il avait du temps.

Il pénétra silencieusement derrière la lourde porte de bois. Ça sentait toujours autant la moisissure et le renfermé, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait inscrit d'anciennes runes sur le bois, empêchant un autre sorcier que lui ou que celui qui savait ce qu'il y avait derrière, de pouvoir pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tombe sur lui alors qu'il était occupé à espionner le camps du petit Lord Noir.

Un frisson le parcourut et les bougies disposées aux quatre coins de la pièces s'allumèrent.

Il observa d'un œil critique le pentacle à six branches qui était dessiné au sang sur le sol de pierre. Oui, si quelqu'un tombait là dessus, ça pourrait rapidement lui retomber sur le coin de la gueule. Ils allaient tous croire qu'il faisait toujours de la magie noire et... oui, enfin, aujourd'hui, la magie utilisant le sang était considéré comme de la magie noire, et c'était en effet un sort d'espionnage et tous les sorts de surveillance n'était pas très légaux et...

Ouais, d'accord. Pour les critères d'aujourd'hui, il faisait de la magie très noire.

Soupirant, il vérifia que les runes peintes dans son sang ne s'étaient pas détériorées malgré ses propres sorts de protections - il fallait dire que le sous-sol de cette maison était tellement plein de magie désespérée, vestiges des anciennes victimes de cette famille complètement tarée, que le moindre sort de magie la plus pure dans son utilisation se retrouvait soufflée et étouffée - puis s'assit au centre du pentacle. D'un mouvement de main, il alluma les autres bougies disposées aux pointes des branches du cercle magique et en tailleur, attendit que l'odeur de rose des bougies embaume bien la pièce. Puis il se pencha et les uns après les autres, versa deux gouttes de son sang dans les six ramequins au centre des branches. Il alluma une racine de sauge et laissa la fumée pénétrer ses sinus. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre les ramequins prendre feu qu'il tombait déjà dans l'inconscience provoquée par les plantes et leur effluves.

 _Le gris est la couleur prédominante._ _L'approche répétée des D_ _é_ _traqueurs n'a pas été bon pour Lucius Malfoy, son esprit est sans dessus dessous et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour Draco de lire ce qui s'y trouve._ Quand il avait comprit que Lucius comptait reprendre sa place auprès de Voldemort par conviction et non par peur, comme beaucoup d'autres mangemorts, Draco avait, au départ, pensé ne jamais vouloir un jour découvrir ce qui se cachait dans la tête de cet homme. Et puis... Et puis il avait réfléchi et était revenu sur sa décision. Lucius n'était pas le bras droit de Voldemort pour rien, il était un très bon occlumens, un stratège très doué et il était celui en qui Voldemort avait le plus confiance. Il lui disait tout, sans aucune restriction. Dont ses plans les plus fourbes, les plus tordus et les plus secrets. C'était inespéré, un avantage indéniable et Draco avait dû déployer beaucoup de magie ancienne et oubliée pour pouvoir pénétrer au delà des barrières et des protections autour de l'esprit de Lucius sans se faire remarquer. Étant - malheureusement - lié par le sang, cela était d'autant plus aisé mais restait tout de même un processus long et fastidieux. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Il se retrouvait tout d'abord dans son esprit, cet esprit brisé et pervertit, et si Draco n'avait pas été une âme immortelle qui en avait déjà beaucoup vu et vécu, sans doute se serait-il brisé contre les pensées si noires de ce qui aurait pu être un grand sorcier, s'il avait choisi une autre voie. Parce que Lucius suivait-il peut-être Voldemort par conviction, mais parce que ça lui permettait aussi de satisfaire ses désirs pervers de sang, de violence et de jeunes filles. De trop jeunes fillettes. Lucius n'était pas un homme qui devait rester en liberté, voire en vie, il ne le méritait pas. C'était une âme aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune, poisseuse et toxique.

Puis le temps d'un instant, d'un très court instant, Draco savait tout. Toutes les pensées profondes ou superficielles de cet homme le submergeaient comme les siennes et Draco tentait de toute les retenir, mais c'était dur. Ça ne durait qu'un instant mais le surplus d'informations reçu faisait comme l'effet d'une énorme bombe dans son crâne, et il n'était pas rare qu'il se retrouve après vidé de toute énergie, le nez en sang et la tête lourde.

 _Il navigue un instant entre les pensées brouillonnes et peu organisées du bras_ _droit_ _de Voldemort, puis il se sent aspiré un instant et toutes sortes d'informations résonnent en lui. Tout lui tombe brutalement dessus et submergé par toutes ces pensées, tous ces indices importants, il tente d'en attraper plusieurs pour les retenir, les assimiler plutôt que de les laisser le traverser._

 _Puis d'un seul coup, plus rien._

.

Draco prit une grande bouffée d'air en rouvrant les yeux et les bougies tout autour de lui s'éteignirent, soufflées par son surplus de magie. Ses yeux le brûlèrent un instant alors que tout son corps se remettait à fonctionner et que l'air entrait de nouveau dans ses poumons. Dans la pénombre de ces cachots, il reprit son souffle alors que la douleur habituelle lui tombait dessus. Doucement, il déplia ses jambes trop engourdies et se laissa glisser en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le sol, haletant. Il sentait du sang couler de ses narines jusqu'à sur lèvres et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire refluer la douleur.

L'Éternel dans le corps d'un jeune homme resta un long moment allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos et la respiration désormais calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit crack ne se fasse entendre, très vite suivit par une compresse humide délicatement posée sur son front. Il soupira d'aise et rouvrit une paupière. De petites lucioles lumineuses dansaient près du plafond et au dessus de lui, deux yeux globuleux le fixaient d'un air inquiet.

\- Mon Seigneur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'enquit une voix nasillarde.

Draco grogna et bougea un peu pour s'étirer.

\- Dobby, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Draco, ou Maître Draco Malfoy si tu y tiens tant que ça, marmonna-t-il en se redressant un peu difficilement. On ne peut jamais être trop prudent quant à qui nous écoute, souffla-t-il.

\- Seigneur, vos sorts de protections sont bien trop puissant pour que qui que ce soit ne puisse vous espionner, commenta l'elfe de maison en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Il lui tendit ensuite un verre, que Draco vida par petites gorgées.

\- Vous sentez-vous mieux, Mon Seigneur ?

Draco observa l'elfe de maison qui s'était occupé de lui quand il était petit et esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui Dobby. Tout va bien.

Le petit elfe hocha vivement la tête et commença à ranger les artefacts qu'il y avait autour de Draco, le laissant encore un peu se reposer sur le sol. L'Elfe récupéra les restes des bougies qui ne pouvaient plus servir - qu'il fera fondre le soir même pour créer une nouvelle bougie pour le rituel suivant -, réarrangea les coupelles, vérifiant que tout était intact et termina par changer la sauge. Draco le regarda faire en invoquant un nouveau verre d'eau. Ce rituel l'épuisait.

Dobby avait pendant longtemps été un allié essentiel à sa survie émotionnelle au Manoir Malfoy. Certes, il était éternel et certes, il pouvait endurer beaucoup ; mais avoir le petit Elfe à ses côtés avait rendu tout cela plus supportable, ne le faisant presque pas regretter d'être né dans cette famille. Au début, l'elfe, malgré sa maladresse innée, avait tout fait pour être le parfait petit elfe agréable pour son petit maître. Mais quand ce dernier fut âgé de quatre ans, il accompagna pour la première fois son père à la Grande Banque de Gringotts, suivit de Dobby, qui ne pouvait le quitter d'une semelle - c'était dans son contrat d'asservissement, ne pas quitter le Maître auquel il était lié avant que ce dernier ait l'âge d'être introduit à la société sorcière, soit neuf ans -.

À cette époque, Draco faisait très attention à ne pas utiliser sa magie. À cause de Lucius toujours au manoir et au nombre affriolant de choses et d'autres de magie noire qu'il y avait, il ne pouvait se risquer de faire de la magie ancestrale si le maître des lieux pouvait la sentir. Alors il n'avait rien fait. Mais en arrivant à Gringott, par habitude et puisqu'il ne risquait rien, si ce n'était qu'on reconnaisse son "statut", il avait laissé s'échapper de lui un peu de sa magie brute, juste une infime partie, mais les Gobelins l'avaient senti et l'avait repéré. Ils avaient rapidement compris la situation en voyant son âge et n'avait donc rien dit, promettant en un regard qu'ils attendraient qu'il se présente seul à la banque pour l'approcher.

Les Gobelins avaient sentit sa magie, l'avaient reconnus comme une des Quatre Âmes Damnées, mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, Dobby aussi l'avait reconnu.

À partir de cet instant, l'Elfe avait été son seul contact et son seul allié. Et un allié de poids. Draco l'avait envoyé auprès de Harry, qu'il lui donne des informations pour que le Gryffondor n'aille pas à Poudlard, quand Dobby lui avait dit qu'on lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait dit – Dobby n'avait jamais été très clair - que Poudlard allait être en danger pour leur seconde année ; et que la chambre des secrets pourrait être ouverte. Ce n'était que des suppositions, certes, mais Draco avait tenté d'être prudent. En oubliant la maladresse presque légendaire du petit Elfe.

Mais au final, comme ce dernier avait été libéré du joug tyrannique de Lucius, Draco s'en fichait un peu. Dobby était un elfe libre, ami avec Harry et ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

\- Dobby ? Appela le Serpentard en s'étirant un peu alors que l'Elfe terminait de mettre de l'ordre.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur ?

\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire semblant.

\- Vraiment, Mon Seigneur ?

Le petit Elfe se mit à frapper des mains en sautillant, content comme tout.

\- Dobby est content ! Est-ce que Dobby a le droit de dire à tout le monde qui vous êtes, maintenant ?

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Non, non. Tout de même pas, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. En fait, ce n'est même pas prévu.

\- Mais pourquoi, Mon Seigneur ? Ne pensez-vous pas que-

\- Dobby, clama Draco en haussant la voix.

Le petit Elfe bougea des oreilles et se tut.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais une quelconque ... Comment dire, crédibilité, auprès d'eux ?

\- Mais vous êtes un des Quatre...

\- Je sais Dobby. Mais ils ignorent ce que cela signifie.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore sait, non ?

\- Non, il se doute juste que... Enfin, que je ne suis pas vraiment qui je prétend être. Mais quand je dis que j'arrête de faire semblant, c'est que... J'en ai marre. J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ce qui se passe, de cette guerre...

Il soupira.

\- Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais, surtout que je ne peux même pas m'investir totalement dans cette guerre, Harry et les autres, personne ne me fait confiance.

L'Elfe se tritura les mains.

\- Pourtant vous les aidez... ?

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, mais seul Dumbledore qui est cet 'espion' qui les aide tellement, même Severus ne sait rien. Et je n'en peux plus. Alors tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant, toi non plus. Si tu veux venir me parler, quelque soit la situation, tu peux venir me voir. Si les autres te posent des questions, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire la vérité, que tu n'as plus à faire semblant d'avoir peur de moi depuis que je ne fais plus semblant moi-même.

Il haussa les épaules et Dobby se rapprocha.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez faire, Mon Seigneur.

Le Serpentard le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

La peau de ses joues verdirent - ce qui équivalait à un rougissement - et l'Elfe secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas vous appeler "Draco", Seigneur. C'est impossible, c'est trop irrespectueux, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le "Seigneur" soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Très bien.

L'Elfe passa tendrement un petit mouchoir sur son nez et ses lèvres. Draco en avait oublié qu'il saignait toujours.

L'Éternel eu un petit sourire pour le remercier. Il termina de se nettoyer puis il s'étira et se redressa enfin.

\- Vous avez eu accès à ce que vous vouliez ? S'enquit enfin Dobby et Draco hocha la tête.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Très bien alors. Je vais devoir vous laisser, Seigneur. J'ai beaucoup à faire. Vous pouvez remonter seul ?

\- Bien entendu.

L'Elfe s'inclina alors puis disparu dans un pop, le laissant seul. Le Serpentard inspira puis soupira doucement et se remit enfin sur pied. Bien, il avait fait sa BA de la semaine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir les autres désormais.

Les lucioles qui frôlaient le plafond dansaient toujours alors qu'il se penchait pour caresser du bout des doigts le pentacle. Puis il quitta enfin les cachots. Doucement, prenant son temps car toujours un peu fatigué par son rituel, il remonta les escaliers et scella la porte derrière lui pour que personne n'y rentre. Tout le monde pensait que c'était le directeur de Poudlard qui avait condamné cet accès. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais le Directeur n'avait rien fait pour contredire les bruits de couloir du 12 square Grimmaurd.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco se retourna et salua d'un signe de tête le fameux Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles pour moi ? S'enquit le plus âgé physiquement.

Le Serpentard se frotta la mâchoire en grimaçant puis lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il le suive. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite bibliothèque des Black, délestée de tout ce qui était considéré comme de la magie noire aujourd'hui. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et ils se fixèrent un moment sans parler.

Dumbledore n'était pas considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps pour rien. Il n'était pas idiot, il s'était bien douté qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec le comportement de Draco, ainsi qu'avec sa puissance. Dans la tour d'astronomie, quand Poudlard avait été assiégé, Draco n'avait pas réfléchit en voyant Harry si proche et en danger. Il avait déployé sa puissance, sa véritable puissance. Et Dumbledore avait bien sentit que cette signature magique, cette puissance n'était pas normale, n'était pas celle qu'il utilisait habituellement.

Le lendemain de l'attaque de Poudlard, Draco l'avait coincé dans un couloir sombre, lui attrapant sa main carbonisée. Il avait remarqué durant l'année passée sa maladie. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, il ne savait pas ce qui avait causé ceci, mais il savait que Harry avait besoin du vieux sorcier pour gagner. Il était un très bon précepteur, qui faisait peut-être des erreurs mais il était humain et sage. Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et Dumbledore était cette personne, accompagné des trois Autres Âmes et de tous les amis qu'il possédait. Alors Draco avait déployé sa magie, retraçant sa peau, retraçant ses veines, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, atteignant son cœur.

Il avait alors murmurer un ancien sort de guérison, dangereux mais qu'il savait utiliser à la perfection, qui réarrangea et boosta ses cellules souches qui se multiplièrent, alors que les cellules mortes quittaient son corps et tombaient en poussière sur le sol.

Dumbledore l'avait fixé, le regard pétillant de reconnaissance et l'avait remercié à mi-mots, sachant désormais qu'il était totalement guéri et hors de danger. Draco n'avait rien dit, il l'avait juste laissé dans ce couloir pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise.

Trois jours plus tard, Dumbledore le trouvait pour confirmer avec lui ce dont il se doutait depuis que Poudlard avait été attaqué : Draco était l'espion inconnu, celui qui leur envoyait tant d'informations, qui avaient sauvé tant de vie depuis le retour de Voldemort. Draco avait confirmé, mais quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé qui il était, il n'avait rien dit. Il refusait de se dévoiler ; en fait, il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait trop de choses qui risquaient d'envenimer le cours déjà catastrophique des événements, il ne pouvait rien dire. Mais il avait depuis lors, l'entière confiance de Dumbledore.

\- Alors ? S'enquit ce dernier, le sortant de ses pensées.

Draco se racla la gorge puis lui commença à énumérer ce qu'il avait réussi à ressortir de l'esprit de son père. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore fit apparaître deux tasses de thé. Le Serpentard le remercia d'un hochement de tête en la prenant.

\- Et puis il y a ce journal...

Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant à rassembler les pensées de Lucius tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

\- Beaucoup de protections entouraient cette pensée. C'est quelque chose de très important, Voldemort le cherche depuis bien longtemps. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait trouvé des écrits parlant de ce journal, ayant appartenu à quelqu'un de très puissant il y a très longtemps, comportant des sorts qu'il compte utiliser pour la guerre. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus, mais c'est considéré comme très important, comme vital pour eux de l'avoir...

Il soupira et secoua la tête en terminant son thé. Dumbledore acquiesça en récupérant le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait tout ce que Draco lui disait.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Malfoy. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les vies que vous sauvez pas vos actes, déclara solennellement le Directeur.

Draco haussa les épaules en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil pour se frotter le visage. Il était encore fatigué, il allait sûrement se coucher tout de suite après ce tête à tête.

\- Oh, croyez-moi. J'en ai une petite idée, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva pour prendre congé, mais Dumbledore se leva à son tour.

\- Vous ne comptez toujours pas me dire qui vous êtes exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plein d'espoir.

Draco, dos au directeur, rit d'un air désabusé et lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

\- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas, sourit-il un peu tristement.

Parce que c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas le cas pour les... "créatures" magiques, mais leur malédiction les enfermait des autres, d'une certaine manière : Il leur était totalement impossible de parler de leur état à d'autres humains, sorciers ou non, et même aux réincarnations des Trois autres Âmes. N'était-ce pas burlesque ? Une immense blague, la plus drôle qui soit et la plus vieille. Lors de leur premier cycle, c'était Marie qui s'était retrouvée seule, incapable de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. Puis ce fut Vanietta, puis lui et enfin Terrence. Chacun leur tour, ils avaient appris à leur dépens qu'ils allaient devoir vivre éternellement en se souvenant de leur vie précédentes avant de mourir, puis de renaître, en oubliant, trois fois, avant de revenir et de se souvenir des longues années précédentes, c'était sans fin !

Vanietta avait, dès sa première vie, tout de suite comprit qu'ils allaient revenir tous les quatre indéfiniment. Elle avait aussi été la première à réussir à les sentir et à les retrouver, leur expliquant tout de suite la situation. Malheureusement, aucun des trois ne l'avait cru. Vanietta l'avait sentit - et les trois autres en avaient aussi fait les frais quand ils avaient tenté de "réveiller" de force les autres : S'ils n'étaient pas celui ou celle qui se souvenait lors de cette vie-là, leur Malédiction les empêchait de Savoir autrement qu'en le devinant eux-même.

Allez devinez un truc pareil, vous...

Et ayant tous été effacés de l'Histoire par ce petit con de fils adoptif de Morgana, la malédiction agissait un peu de la même manière sur les autres humains, moldus comme sorcier, personne n'y croyait, ne pouvait y croire.

\- Puis-je toujours vous faire confiance, Draco ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Pas le moins du monde, ni avant, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, Albus ! Clama Draco en quittant la bibliothèque, ricanant à moitié.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce gamin.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le début de cette histoire ! J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'aime cette histoire, vraiment ! =w= Il y aura sept chapitres, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier la suite, on verra bien._

 _Vous connaissez la rengaine, je vous aime très fort, mail, review, tout ça :)_

 _A la prochaine ! xoxo, 'Win_


	2. PARTIE 2

****GENRE** : ** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 ** **PARING** :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 ** **RATING** :** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 ** **BÊTA** : _Mylush_** a rejoins l'aventure, merci à elle pour son travail ! :D

 ** **NOTE** : ** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU CYCLE – PARTIE 2 -**

Draco soupira discrètement en se laissant aller dans sa petite chaise peu confortable, alors qu'un silence assourdissant plombait la pièce. Il ne regardait personne, redessinant plutôt du bout du doigt les rainures dans l'épaisse et large table de bois.

Un mois après son dernier rituel ayant permis de se préparer face à deux attaques sur le chemin de Traverse, qui n'avaient fait que des blessés grâce au ciel, Dumbledore était venu voir l'Éternel pour lui faire part de la découverte du journal ; journal dont Draco n'avait pourtant trouvé que peu d'informations dans l'esprit de Lucius Malfoy. Alors, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, Draco avait cette fois-ci accepté d'assister à la réunion de l'Ordre avec Blaise. Le Trio d'Or et la Serdaigle le faisaient depuis longtemps déjà, mais c'était la première fois que Blaise et lui étaient gracieusement invités à venir y assister.

Harry les surveillait d'un air suspicieux, les Weasley de tout âge en faisaient de même, Hermione avait terminé par leur laisser le bénéfice du doute et Luna... Luna continuait de fredonner doucement. Severus, à côté de son filleul, ne disait rien, mais sa main discrètement posée sur son genoux et qui le serrait doucement, aidait un peu. Draco inspira doucement alors que le Directeur de Poudlard et Chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix arrivait dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je suis enchanté de constater que vous avez enfin accepté de venir à l'une de nos réunions, exprima-t-il à voix haute.

Le jeune homme se crispa.

Ça, c'était bas et fourbe, très Serpentard dans l'âme ! Depuis que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, il lui avait proposé bien trop souvent de venir assister à une des réunions, puisqu'il y avait sa place, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre. Mais le fait était que Draco ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se complaisait dans l'indifférence totale, il n'aimait pas étaler ses capacités, malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser. Il avait porté un masque pendant si longtemps et s'était tant attiré les foudres de tout le monde, que tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'il le prétendait, c'était peine perdue.

\- Pourquoi est-il là, monsieur ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, le regardant toujours. Et comment ça, « _enfin accepté_ » ?!

\- Cela fait quelques mois déjà que je voulais que Monsieur Malfoy se joigne à nous, il était temps je pense.

\- Mais...

\- Harry, mon garçon, Monsieur Malfoy ici présent mérite sa place autant que les autres, avec tout ce qu'il a fait. Après tout-

\- Je crois qu'on a compris, merci Albus, cracha Draco en plantant son regard dans celui du Directeur.

Tous ou presque poussèrent des cris outrés ou surpris quant à la familiarité que se permettait le Serpentard. Mais Dumbledore eut un rire qui surprit encore plus les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Vous avez raison, mes excuses, Monsieur Malfoy, rit-il en hochant la tête.

Draco frissonna et détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce que faisait Dumbledore. Lui octroyer un respect plus que visible, ça ne pouvait qu'attirer les suspicions de tout le monde et il allait devoir s'expliquer. Hors de question. Le regard de Hermione et de Harry pesaient lourd sur son profil et la question silencieuse dans le regard de Blaise n'aidait en rien.

Merde, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en venir au pourquoi de notre présence à tous, d'aussi bon matin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

\- Oui, il m'a semblé important que vous soyez présent pour ceci, déclara Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Il sortit la baguette de Sureau et l'agita, invoquant un épais coffre en étain couvert de runes que Draco identifia comme des sceaux empêchant toute magie de pénétrer la boite, ainsi que des runes rendant sa localisation totalement impossible. Draco fronça les sourcils en se redressant dans son siège, fixant la boite en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

Ces runes lui disaient quelque chose : C'étaient des runes bien trop anciennes, inutilisées, totalement oubliées. Et ce n'était pas normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en essayant elle aussi de déchiffrer les runes.

La jeune femme avait beau être la majeur de sa promo en Runes, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas les déchiffrer, et encore moins les comprendre. Elle devait être perdue, et si Draco n'était pas aussi pris au dépourvu de voir ces runes particulières, il aurait pu trouver la situation cocasse, voir marrante. Mais il n'était pas capable de rire, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ce que nous cherchons activement depuis un mois, expliqua Dumbledore en posant ses mains à plat sur la boite.

Draco frissonna et écarquilla des yeux, surpris.

\- C'est... C'est le journal, déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Pourquoi le journal que Voldemort voulait, se trouvait dans un tel coffret, et qu'y avait-il dedans pour qu'il soit aussi bien protégé ? Dumbledore le fixa, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

\- En effet, c'est celui-là même. En tout cas, nous le pensons, puisqu'il nous est totalement impossible d'ouvrir ce coffre, déclara-t-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas l'ouvrir ? S'enquit Harry en détachant enfin son regard du seul Éternel qui se Souvenait.

\- Parce que c'est une part d'un passé oublié.

Les regards se posèrent tous sur Luna, qui avait la tête en arrière, observant le plafond avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Draco hocha la tête. Il était le seul à n'avoir pas quitté la boite des yeux.

\- Elle a raison, murmura-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte. Ça date de l'Ère Noire.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard curieux que posa Harry sur lui, trop concentré sur la boite et ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas normal qu'ils en retrouvent à cette époque. Il n'y en avait plus, il n'avait plus d'existence écrite de cette époque, ils s'en étaient assurés !

\- Mademoiselle Lovegood a raison, ça date d'une époque très ancienne, si ancienne que le peu d'écrits qu'il nous reste de cette époque ne sont plus que des traductions. Les textes en eux-même ont été perdus.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? S'enquit Draco, perdu.

Oui, il était perdu. Parce qu'ils avaient tout détruit, il ne pouvait en rester des vestiges, c'était impossible.

\- Il y a quelques temps de cela, un groupe de chercheurs moldus spécialisé dans les recherches sur les sites anciens s'est mis dans l'idée de découvrir d'autres secrets cachés à Stonehenge. Étant un lieu de culte très chargé en magie, un chercheur sorcier et une Langue-de-Plomb se sont intégrés au groupe pour garder nos secrets ce qu'ils sont, des secrets. Or ce jour-ci, une porte a été découverte, une porte que jamais aucun sorcier ou moldu n'avait vu jusqu'alors. Les deux sorciers pensent qu'il y avait un sort très puissant de dissimulation qui aurait pris fin entre 1963 et aujourd'hui.

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Sachez, Miss Granger, que tout sort usant d'une magie active, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas éternel, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Il reporta son attention sur la boite.

\- À l'intérieur de cette cavité se trouvait ce coffret et ceci.

Dumbledore sortit une pile de parchemin.

\- La langue est inconnue, mais un mot ressemble à de l'ancien gallois, que nous supposons donc pouvoir traduire comme _journal._

Il fit passer les parchemins jusqu'à Hermione. Cette dernière observa les écritures puis le coffret, le visage soucieux, preuve de sa grande réflexion.

\- En quoi est-il important ? S'enquit-elle.

\- D'après les informations que nous avons recueillies du premier cercle... - Son regard s'attarda sur Draco - Voldemort cherche activement ce journal.

Et ça, ça restait un sacré mystère tout de même. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort le voulait à tout prix, mais cela ne pouvait rien prévoir de bon. Alors que Severus confirmait qu'il en avait entendu parler, l'Éternel essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose d'écrit sur les parchemins, mais Hermione les gardait hors de son atteinte. La jeune femme avait resserré ses mains sur les feuilles, le visage soucieux.

\- Mais pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Qu'y a-t-il dans ce journal ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

\- Personne ne le sait. Le coffret est scellé et il faudrait pouvoir traduire ces inscriptions pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et savoir ce qu'il y a exactement dedans. Mais malheureusement, plus personne ne parle cette langue.

Son regard se concentra sur Draco.

\- Enfin, presque personne, je me trompe ?

L'Éternel releva les yeux et observa le Directeur. Très intelligent. Vraiment très intelligent.

Draco se leva et se rapprocha, et Dumbledore se déplaça pour le laisser se placer devant la boite. Le Serpentard l'observa un instant, n'osant pas encore la toucher.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'en occuper monsieur ! S'exclama Hermione en observant le Serpentard.

\- Elle a raison, monsieur le Directeur ! Si quelqu'un peut traduire ces inscriptions, c'est bien Hermione, on n'a pas besoin de Malfoy.

\- Potter, tais-toi un instant, murmura Draco en plissant des yeux.

Son doigt frôla une inscription calligraphiée sur le côté droit du coffret et il frissonna, toute couleur quittant son visage.

\- Non...

Draco ne remarqua pas le regard sombre que Harry posait sur lui, alors que Hermione se proposait de nouveau pour travailler sur le coffret à la place de Draco, qui n'avait définitivement rien à faire là d'après eux.

\- Dobby, est-ce que tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ? Souffla-t-il à mi-voix, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que Dobby a à faire avec cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? clama Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Draco fronça les sourcils en relevant le regard vers le Gryffondor.

\- Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Monsieur Draco a appelé Dobby ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit Elfe de maison, qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, affublé d'un cache théière sur la tête. Harry se leva.

\- Dobby !

Le Gryffondor semblait presque surpris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Dobby est là parce que Monsieur Draco a appelé Dobby, couina le petit Elfe en s'approchant.

\- Dobby, peux-tu venir voir ça, s'il te plaît ?

L'Elfe de maison s'avança jusqu'à Draco et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder le coffret. Draco pointa du doigt quelques runes.

\- Regarde, est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Dobby plissa des paupières en s'avançant puis écarquilla les yeux et se mit à sautiller.

\- Mon Seigneur ! Comment avez-vous trouvé cela ?! Tout a été détruit depuis des siècles !

Il se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous en avez oublié ?

\- Apparemment !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Pesta Harry en s'approchant.

Draco leva enfin son regard vers lui, toujours penché sur le coffret.

\- De l'ancien elfique gallois.

\- Une langue très ancienne et très rare, peu de sorcier savaient la parler. Mais les Elfes savaient, les Elfes savent. Mais les sorciers s'en fichent, gronda presque l'elfe de maison.

\- Les sorciers sont idiots Dobby, n'y fait pas attention.

Draco ne vit pas les regards surpris que s'échangèrent Hermione, Harry et Ron. Au contraire, il s'était de nouveau concentré sur le coffret avec l'Elfe de maison.

\- Peux-tu appuyer là et relâcher un peu de ta magie, s'il te plaît ? Demanda doucement l'Éternel, le doigt caressant toujours les gravures sur le côté de la boite.

C'était un vieux procédé que les Sorciers n'utilisaient plus. Ces coffrets étaient fermés par la magie d'un sorcier et de celle de l'Elfe le plus lié à ce dernier. Bien entendu, il fallait utiliser une magie bien spéciale pour éviter la destruction totale du bien enfermé dans cette boite. Mais Draco savait à qui appartenait cette dernière, il connaissait ces gravures, il savait quoi faire.

Doucement, il posa trois de ses doigts sur le côté gauche du coffret, sur les runes de fermeture, et Dobby en fit de même sur l'autre côté.

\- Un, deux... trois.

Dobby et lui relâchèrent un peu de leur magie en même temps et le coffret s'illumina d'une vive couleur dorée. Draco sourit rapidement, c'était bon signe ; et en effet, le coffret cessa de luire et un clic se fit entendre quand la boite se descella. L'Éternel retint sa respiration en relevant doucement le clapet.

Dans le coffret, le journal que Voldemort voulait à tout prix. Le journal... Ce journal que Draco connaissait très bien pour l'avoir déjà vu il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

Religieusement, Draco se redressa en ne quittant pas le journal des yeux, incapable de le prendre dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Hermione en se levant elle aussi, cherchant à regarder dans le coffret.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous nous éclairer ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Si jusqu'alors, les demandes et questionnements de Harry et Hermione, ou des autres d'ailleurs, n'avaient pas sorti Draco de sa contemplation, il revint sur terre quand le Directeur et Severus le poussèrent pour voir le coffret. Il observa d'un air hagard les deux sorciers lancer des sorts pour vérifier que le journal n'était pas dangereux, avant que Dumbledore ne le sorte de la boite. Draco écarquilla les yeux et leva les mains.

\- Attention ! Faites-y très attention !

\- Ce journal n'est pas protégé par d'autres sorts de protection, Monsieur Malfoy, tout va bien.

\- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça, faites y très attention, ce journal a été perdu pendant des siècles et si c'est ce que je crois, il aurait dû le rester !

Oui, l'angoisse était palpable dans sa voix, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Dumbledore en le déposant sur la table.

Draco se rapprocha et observa le journal, sa couverture en cuir sombre, simple. Pas de fioritures, pas d'inscriptions. Il glissa son doigt sur la tranche, frissonnant sous les résidus de magie ancestrale qui l'entouraient. Il l'ouvrit et sur la première page, des inscriptions dans une ancienne langue, une langue qui n'avait pas été parlée depuis des siècles. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Mon Seigneur, murmura Dobby à ses côté. Est-ce que c'est... ?

\- C'est lui, oui, murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco continua de caresser la première page du journal, perdu dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas la voix de Hermione.

\- Nous l'avons cherché pendant des siècles, on croyait qu'il avait été détruit, comme tous les autres. Nous l'avions espéré et le voilà qui réapparaît... Aujourd'hui... Le destin a un humour sacrément douteux, ricana-t-il, amer.

\- Bon, Dobby ?

Le petit Elfe sursauta à l'éclat de voix de Molly Weasley, qui semblait elle aussi exaspérée que Draco se perde ainsi dans ses pensées. Dobby toucha doucement l'avant-bras du Serpentard, qui sortit brutalement de ses pensées en retirant sa main du journal. Il releva les yeux et soupira.

\- C'est bien un journal, mais pas un journal de bord ou un journal intime, c'est un journal de sorts. Ça date de l'époque de Merlin et ça appartenait à un sorcier... puissant, très puissant.

Il referma doucement le livre et posa sa main à plat sur le cuir en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

\- Voldemort ne doit jamais... au grand jamais, tomber sur ces écrits. Jamais.

L'assemblée frissonna en l'entendant dire le nom honni, mis-à-part Harry qui fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Mais Draco continuait toujours de regarder Dumbledore.

\- À qui appartient ce journal ? Demanda le Directeur.

\- À l'un des sorciers le plus pervertit et le plus noir qu'il eût existé ; Voldemort, c'est du petit lait à côté.

\- ... Morgana la Fae ?

Draco glissa son regard sur son parrain qui avait parlé et qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Le pauvre maître des potions ne devait pas comprendre comment et pourquoi Draco connaissait tout cela.

\- Mais attendez, Merlin et Morgane, enfin Morgana, le roi Arthur, Excalibur... tout ça, ce ne sont que des légendes, ils n'ont jamais existé ! Clama Hermione d'une voix sûre... N'est-ce pas ?

Draco la regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur le journal toujours sous sa main, revoyant encore parfaitement l'écriture qu'il connaissait et ce nom qu'il maudissait depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Pas Morgana. Son pupille, son protégé. Barriard.

Il grimaça.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

\- Mais... Je croyais que les légendes arthuriennes étaient fausses... C'était ce qu'on m'avait dit, on s'était même moqué de moi ! S'exclama Hermione, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

\- Il y a une différence entre une histoire moldue retraçant le mythe du sang royal reconnu par une divinité et son épée, et la réalité sorcière, Granger, exposa doucement Draco.

Hermione le regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

\- Tu connais le mythe moldu ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules. À ses côtés, Dobby hocha la tête, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Les humains ne savent pas conserver et transmettre l'histoire comme les Elfes, les Gobelins ou les Centaures le font, expliqua-t-il de sa petite voix nasillarde. Vous avez oublié Barriard et les Quatre Éternels, et vous savez à peine de quoi vous parlez quand vous citez Merlin le Mage ou la Sombre Morgana.

\- Pour certaines choses, il vaut mieux, déclara Draco en faisant un geste de la tête vers le journal.

Dobby hocha vivement la tête.

\- Vous avez raison, frissonna le petit Elfe, visiblement apeuré et Draco ne pouvait que comprendre.

\- Nous allons nous en débarrasser, déclara Dumbledore en faisant un geste pour attraper le journal.

Draco eu un mouvement de recul en resserrant sa prise sur le journal.

\- Bas les pattes, Albus.

Sa voix était froide et son regard de glace.

\- Je vous connais. Avec toutes les bonnes attentions du monde, vous allez vouloir vous en servir. Ça ne pourrait que mal tourner.

Le silence et la tension étaient presque palpables.

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Se mit à vitupérer Molly Weasley en le fusillant du regard. De quel droit oses-tu parler ainsi au grand Dumbledore ?!

Les enfants Weasley se mirent à l'insulter de plus belle et Draco serra des dents pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

\- Malfoy...

L'Éternel fixa son regard sur Harry, qui avait dégainé sa baguette mais qui ne le mettait pas encore en joue. Il le prévenait pour l'instant, son regard était déjà une menace en soi. Draco secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien la situation, commença-t-il avec une voix calme.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que l'on va laisser un mangemort tel que toi avoir la main là dessus ?!

Draco ne connaissait pas tous les membres de l'Ordre, mais ce dernier qui venait de parler semblait lui en vouloir personnellement, le visant de sa baguette.

\- _Expeliarmus_ ! Cria-t-il, même si Draco n'était pas armé.

Même s'il avait voulu réagir, Draco n'aurait pas pu puisque Dobby s'en occupa. Il invoqua un dôme protecteur d'une tape des mains, dôme qui aspira le sort et en consuma la magie. Mine de rien, le cœur de Draco battait la chamade quand il fusilla l'homme qui venait de tenter de l'agresser.

\- Non mais vous vous sentez bien ?! Je ne suis pas un putain de mangemort, je ne suis pas à la solde de ce pathétique mage noir. Je sais que ça vous fait chier mais c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas Lucius.

Il tapota le journal.

\- Mais j'en ai besoin, et ce n'est vraiment pas de bon cœur.

La tension était à couper au couteau, le trio d'or faisait gémir leurs baguettes en les serrant un peu trop fort.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

La voix de Dobby fit sursauter le Gryffondor, qui posa un regard surpris sur lui. Le petit Elfe inspira doucement.

\- Est ce que monsieur Potter fait confiance à Dobby ?

Harry hocha la tête sans une seule hésitation. Dobby releva la tête en fixant le Gryffondor.

\- Alors si Monsieur Potter me fait confiance, il peut avoir confiance en Seigneur Draco, clama le petit Elfe avec ardeur. C'est un grand sorcier, vous ne risquez rien, c'est le plus grand sorcier qui...

\- Dobby, ça va aller, murmura doucement Draco à ses côtés.

L'Elfe rougit - verdit – et baissa la tête.

\- Pardon Mon Seigneur.

Draco fronça les sourcils en fixant l'Elfe de maison.

\- Seigneur Draco ? S'enquit Dobby en relevant le visage vers lui.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Monsieur Draco.

\- C'est mieux, déclara ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

Harry le regardait en plissant des paupières, la main serrée sur sa baguette. Dumbledore fixait Draco et l'Éternel connaissait ce regard, le regard de ceux confrontés à un mystère qu'ils veulent à tout prix éclaircir. Draco soutînt son regard parce que mine de rien, il avait besoin de son aval pour prendre le journal. Autour d'eux, les membres de l'Ordre cherchaient à faire entendre leur avis sur la situation, leur avis sur Draco. Le mot mangemort revenait souvent à son plus grand damne. Mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, il avait juste besoin d'un tout petit hochement de tête du chef de l'Ordre.

Quoique. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais cela soulagerait une certaine tension et faciliterait la situation. Cambrioler l'endroit où ils enfermeraient le journal, très peu pour lui. Parce que tout le monde serait alors sur son dos et-

\- Très bien, Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Albus ? Vous n'y pensez pas !

\- Molly, faites moi confiance. Je place de grands espoirs dans Monsieur Malfoy ici-même. Et si Dobby lui offre toute sa confiance, donnons-lui un peu de crédit.

Draco soupira de soulagement. Ça l'aiderait beaucoup.

Il attrapa doucement le journal et Dobby se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur Draco veut que Dobby vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucun sort de protection indétectable sur les pages du journal ? S'enquit le petit Elfe.

Draco observa le cuir de la couverture du journal en réfléchissant puis esquissa un rapide sourire pour l'Elfe.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que tout ira bien.

Il avait étendu rapidement sa magie autour de ses mains tenant le journal et il n'y avait rien de plus comme protection que celle un peu usagée du coffret scellé. Peut-être que les sorts que Barriard avait mis s'étaient dispersés avec le temps, ou peut-être encore qu'il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un déciderait de s'en servir, ou encore **trouve** la solution pour ouvrir le coffret. Peut-être encore pensait-il que la protection autour de la cavité sous Stonehenge suffirait amplement. Mais qu'en savait Draco, en vérité ?

Sous le regard suspicieux de tout le monde sauf peut-être celui de Dobby, du Directeur de Poudlard et du Maître de Potion, Draco sortit sa baguette pour transfigurer un verre vide sur la table en un coffret en bois basique afin d'y glisser le journal. Il l'observa un moment en plissant des yeux avant de passer sa baguette en rond au dessus du bois. Le coffret s'illumina d'une petite lueur bleue et à ses côtés, Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Très bonne initiative, Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de vous, cela dit.

\- Que vient-il de faire ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix calme.

Trop calme pour un Gryffondor qui était supposé le détester depuis des années.

\- Un sort de reconnaissance, non ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Tout à fait, Miss Granger. Monsieur Malfoy a posé un sort sur le coffret en accord avec nos signatures magiques. Seules les personnes présentes dans cette pièce pourront voir le coffret et l'ouvrir si besoin.

Hermione jeta un regard vers Draco.

\- Nous pouvons nous approcher du journal et le prendre en main si une envie nous prend ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Si ça vous dit, vous le pouvez en effet. Cela dit, ça ne servira pas à grand chose, vous ne pourrez pas le lire.

\- Je pourrais le déchiffrer et finir par le traduire, lâcha la Gryffondor en levant le menton d'un air de défi.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Granger, ricana Draco. Mais ça te prendrait des semaines. Il ne me suffira que de quelques jours.

\- Alors vous allez nous le traduire, Monsieur Malfoy ? S'enquit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

Draco l'observa et secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'ai besoin de le traduire pour quelque chose de bien précis. Mais je ne peux vous faire parvenir tous les sorts de destructions d'âme et de rituels qu'il peut y avoir entre ces pages. Je le ferais, seulement si je le juge nécessaire. Nombre de ces sorts doivent perdurer dans l'oubli.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, se sentant visiblement tiraillé par ce qu'il voulait faire et par ce que le Serpentard lui offrait. Mais Draco ne baissa pas les yeux, il continua de le fixer, le regard sûr et glacial, campé sur ses positions. Dans ce journal se trouvait un nombre incroyable de rituels et de sorts en tout genre, qui étaient réellement de la magie noire, pas comme celle d'aujourd'hui. La potion de régénération était considérée comme une potion de Magie noire ? Elle, qui avait tout d'abord été créée pour sauver les grands brûlés, les personnes accidentées au plus haut point ? Attendez qu'ils mettent la main sur le rituel de l' _Enaid wedi gollwyd_ , qui n'était rien de moins qu'un vol d'une âme et d'une vie pour l'intervertir avec celui qui faisait le rituel.

Le Directeur de Poudlard soupira un peu et hocha enfin la tête. Draco retint son sourire et acquiesça lui aussi. Il baissa le regard sur Dobby, qui attendait patiemment. Il tira ensuite le simple coffret de bois jusqu'à eux, juste devant le petit Elfe.

\- Dobby, peux-tu t'occuper de cela ?

Les oreilles de son ancien Elfe de maison frétillèrent de plaisir et il fit une courbette avant d'attraper le coffret et le serrer contre lui.

\- Dobby va le mettre dans la bibliothèque, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Parfait. Merci Dobby.

\- C'est un honneur, Monsieur.

Et avec le "crac" habituel, Dobby disparut avec son précieux paquet.

Draco cligna des yeux en fixant l'endroit où il avait été le temps d'un courtinstant, soudainement fatigué. Il réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer... Le journal de Barriard. Ils avaient retrouvé le journal de Barriard, cet enfoiré de... Il inspira doucement pour calmer la colère qui enflait progressivement dans son torse.

Il n'avait pas menti, voilà des siècles que chacun leur tour, Vanietta, Marie, Terrence et lui mettaient tout en œuvre pour retrouver cet écrit. Parce que sinon, où pourraient-ils bien trouver les détails du sort qui pesait sur eux ? Toute l'explication de la malédiction, pouvant leur donner assez de détails pour inverser la cadence, pour défaire le sort ? Mais ils avaient beau avoir cherché dans tous leurs pays d'origine **,** puis ceux des alentours pour finir par retourner tous les continents, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé une seule piste.

Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une piste qui s'offrait à eux, mais la réponse.

Sourd et aveugle aux commentaires et aux regards noirs qu'on pouvait lui lancer, il retourna à sa place et s'y laissa tomber avec un léger et rapide sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Ça allait être tellement plus simple, maintenant.

.*.

Dans la journée, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque Harry le coinça dans un couloir pour l'attraper presque brutalement par le bras et le tirer derrière lui, l'emmenant dans l'ancien bureau des Black.

Là, il le poussa dans la pièce, se mettant entre lui et la sortie. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient et Draco avait presque l'impression de recevoir des éclairs. Il retint un soupir tendre qui aurait pu sortir de lui. Il adorait quand Harry le regardait, il n'aimait pas quand le Gryffondor l'ignorait totalement. Il avait l'impression de voir Terrence à travers son regard vert, parce que cette vie là... Pourquoi cette vie-là, Draco n'en avait aucune idée, mais tous quatre ressemblaient étrangement à leur physique d'origine.

Et c'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

\- Ok Malfoy, à nous deux.

Cette fois-ci, l'Éternel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il croisa les bras sur son torse pour cacher son émoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu prépares.

Draco haussa un sourcil en regardant le jeune homme mais apparemment, celui-ci était très sérieux.

\- Ce que je prépare... Peux-tu être plus précis ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, gronda le Gryffondor en le fusillant du regard.

Draco l'observa un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ? On en est encore là ? Ça fait cinq mois qu'on est tous enfermés H24 dans cette baraque, et tu vas me faire croire que tu penses encore que Blaise et moi n'attendons qu'une seule chose, vous tuer dans votre sommeil ?

\- Vous endormez notre confiance, continua de s'entêter le jeune homme.

L'Éternel grinça des dents et secoua la tête.

\- Incroyable. Bordel, crois-moi gamin. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps et personne n'aurait seulement pensé à me soupçonner.

\- Tu parles, entre Voldemort et toi, je me demande lequel des deux veut plus me voir crever !

Draco soupira sans pouvoir se retenir et se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts.

\- Sérieusement Potter... Réfléchis deux secondes. Depuis qu'on est là, Blaise et moi n'avons rien tenté. Nous ne vous avons même pas fait payer tous vos coups de salops en douce. Et tu vas me faire croire que tu penses toujours qu'on prépare un coup ?!

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de toi, le fusilla-t-il du regard.

Draco vit rouge. Il s'approcha et lança au Gryffondor un regard des plus noirs le Gryffondor du regard, la voix glaciale alors qu'il le faisait reculer de sa simple présence.

\- Et ça se dit sauveur du monde sorcier, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes grandir ? On n'est pas tes ennemis Potter, fous-le toi en tête. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible pour avoir toute ta haine refoulée qui me tombe sur le coin de la gueule, je ne mérite pas ça. Alors maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de mettre en marche les deux neurones qui prennent la poussière dans ton crâne, ou tu ne feras pas long feu devant ce pathétique seigneur des ténèbres.

Il le bouscula pour partir et ses doigts crissèrent autour de la poignée alors que la voix de Potter retentissait derrière lui.

\- Je découvrirais ce que tu as fait au Directeur, tu peux me croire.

\- ... Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Potter, lui susurra-t-il en se retournant un peu pour lui lancer un regard acide.

Puis il quitta le bureau et l'arbre généalogique des Black et de tous leurs parents, n'en pouvant plus de voir son nom affilié à des tarés tels qu'eux. Et puis ne parlons pas de Harry... Harry, qui le détestait plus que tout.

Alors que Severus tentait de l'attraper pour lui parler à son tour, sans aucun doute pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé lors de la réunion du matin même, Draco le repoussa et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blaise. Son ami de Serpentard y était d'ailleurs et au vu du regard qu'il lui lança, lui aussi avait des questions à lui poser. Cependant, voyant son visage fermé et son corps crispé, il ne dit rien et retourna à son grimoire.

Draco quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur son lit et se retint de se rouler en boule pour pleurer, enfouissant juste son visage dans les draps rêches pour faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre, la maison, le pays.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus gérer cette situation, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, retourner auprès de Merlin, l'engueuler en bonne et due forme, comme il se le devait pour enfin déverser toute sa colère, toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé en lui depuis des mois, des années, des siècles. Et peut-être même cramer ce vieux centenaire qui l'avait bien mérité.

Un frisson le parcourut alors que la magie ancestrale naviguait jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer un instant, calmant petit à petit les palpitations de son cœur, son émoi et ses tourments. Il soupira discrètement.

\- Vieux salopard enraciné, marmonna-t-il contre les draps.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? S'enquit Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non, rien, soupira Draco en tournant sur le dos, désormais seulement fatigué, toute colère envolée.

Il fixa le plafond et son ami l'observait sans ciller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Osa-t-il enfin demander.

\- Potter.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout était dit dans ce simple mot, qui avait beaucoup de sens. Blaise observa son meilleur ami inerte un instant avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête.

\- Ça va s'arranger, dit-il simplement.

Draco eut un sourire amer. C'était lui qui lui avait sorti cette phrase, encore et encore, les premiers jours de cohabitation forcée avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Draco avait l'impression de s'embourber dans une conversation de sourds, un échange stérile qui ne menait à rien. Il savait que Harry ne l'accepterait jamais, que Weasley ne l'accepterait jamais, et encore moins Hermione. Luna... Luna était trop déphasée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne représentait ni danger immédiat, ni allié potentiel. Elle était juste... Là.

Blaise ne l'avait pas cru, puis il avait commencé a espérer, en même temps que Draco perdait toute confiance.

Maintenant, le noir cherchait à requinquer Draco, qui ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : que Harry les débarrasse définitivement de ce connard de Serpent pathétique aux tendances schizophréniques, qu'il puisse quitter le monde sorcier et aller se payer des vacances aux Bahamas, une petite île déserte sans aucun moldu et sorcier, seulement lui et la nature, et peut-être Merlin, en fond sonore.

Ce fut d'ailleurssur ces murmures d'encouragements que l'ancestral enchanteur lui glissait à l'oreille, que Draco s'endormit.

.*.

Draco était plongé dans les premières pages du journal de Barriard depuis trois jours déjà. Du matin jusqu'au soir, ne déjeunant même pas, ne croisant personne si ce n'était Hermione qui le surveillait, mal cachée derrière une étagère. Lui, plongé dans ses parchemins où il traduisait difficilement le texte, il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que cela.

Il n'avait pas parlé, écrit ou même lul'Ancien Gallois de l'Enchanteur depuis des siècles, sérieusement, et mine de rien, se remettre dans le bain était difficile. Surtout que la manière d'écrire de cet homme n'était pas des plus agréables.

Ce jour là, il butait sur toute une page, un très long paragraphe. Draco n'osait imaginer ce qui s'était passé à cet instant dans la vie de Barriard pour qu'il écrive aussi frénétiquement dans son journal, ne s'étant visiblement peu occupé des bavures de l'encre, trop **prit** (pris) dans son hystérie pour prendre le temps de se soigner. Draco avait beaucoup de mal et était depuis le matin même, penché sur le journal, les yeux plissés et extrêmement concentré. Tellement concentré que quand Blaise parla, il sursauta en n'ayant même pas remarqué quand il était arrivé ou depuis quand il l'observait ainsi.

La main sur son cœur qui battait une chamade désordonnée, un Draco au bord de la syncope leva vers Blaise un regard perdu.

\- De quoi ? S'enquit-il en haletant.

C'était qu'il venait vraiment de frôler la crise cardiaque grâce à son ami !

\- Tu es au courant de la nouvelle ? Répéta le Serpentard en souriant, profondément amusé par son sursaut peu digne de sa personne.

Draco cligna des yeux avant de secouer la tête, la replongeant dans ses parchemins.

\- D'un autre côté, ça fait des jours que tu restes le nez dans ce mystérieux journal. Je ne t'ai même pas vu au déjeuner, ce midi.

\- Dobby m'a préparé un en-cas, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se demandait si cette tache d'encre était ' _madfall_ ' ou ' _hedfan_ ', ce qui changeait totalement la composition de cette potion, puisque l'un était une salamandre et l'autre était des ailes de mouche bleue.

\- Dray !

L'Éternel soupira et releva la tête pour observer son camarade d'un air blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaise ?

\- La dernière. Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ? Grommela le Serpentard en retournant à sa traduction.

Blaise laissa un petit silence s'installer, son côté dramatique ressortant par ce biais. Du coin de l'œil, Draco le vit sourire et se frotter les mains, un air de hyène sur le visage.

\- Y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le Survivant et la belette femelle.

Draco sursauta intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Tu m'as entendu, Dray ? Y a de l'eau dans le gaz, ça fait trois jours qu'ils se prennent le chou. N'est-ce pas génial ?

\- En quoi cela est-il sensé me concerner ?

Blaise soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pitié Dray. Je suis sûr que tu t'en frottes les mains, que la belette se fasse rembarrer et que Potter la laisse tomber.

\- C'est une profiteuse et elle ne le mérite pas, consentit-il enfin à répondre.

Blaise ricana et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu es la seule personne assez bien pour Potter, hein Dray ?

Draco soupira et secoua la tête en souriant, le nez toujours dans ses parchemins.

\- Oh non, Blaise. On sait tous les deux qu'il mérite bien mieux que moi.

Il releva la tête en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume, fixant son ami, les yeux plissés dans la concentration.

\- Hermione serait la seule assez bien pour lui.

Blaise observa son ami, les sourcils un peu haussés de surprise.

\- Parce que c'est Hermione, maintenant ?

Draco grimaça et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu m'as compris, Blaise. Granger.

\- La _« sang de bourbe._ »

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça-t-il de plus belle. Déjà que tu as toujours détesté ce mot, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant, non ?

Blaise sourit un peu en fixant son meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'expliqueras un jour ton secret ?

\- Je n'ai aucun secret, déclara calmement Draco.

\- Mais bien sûr. Je veux bien que le connard imbu de Poudlard ne soit qu'un masque, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Tu es bien plus que le fils Malfoy que tu nous offres depuis des années.

Draco releva les yeux et braqua son regard dans celui de Blaise.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

La voix de Draco était la plus froide qu'il avait, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment faire fuir son ami. Mais ce dernier recula un peu sur son siège en levant les mains devant lui et sourit un peu gêné.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es obligé à rien. Ton secret, même si je ne le connais pas, est bien gardé avec moi.

L'Éternel plissa un instant des yeux en fixant son meilleur ami. Blaise était loin d'être idiot, à vrai dire il était même très intelligent. Il savait que les Malfoy, quand Draco les avait repoussé, eux et leurs envies de grandeur estampillée mage noir, l'avaient déshérité, supprimé de la tapisserie familiale, et avaient coupé tous liens du sang ou magiques. Et malgré toutes leurs envies, les Gobelins et leur coffres se pliaient aux lois des sorciers : les coffres Malfoy lui étaient totalement fermés. Draco savait parfaitement que Blaise se triturait les méninges pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu avoir assez d'argent pour leur acheter une maison, certes petite, mais une maison tout de même, qui les avait sauvés d'un été particulièrement maussade passé à la rue.

Mais même si Draco avait envie de partager avec lui son secret et la malédiction qui pesait sur leurs épaules, lui aussi en subissait les effets, et Blaise le prendrait pour un fou qui parlerait dans le vide. Mais jusqu'alors, son ami de Serpentard ne le poussait pas à avouer certaines choses, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Draco brisa la tension en laissant un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Et sinon, tu avais quelque chose de véritablement important à me raconter ?

Blaise l'observa quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Excuse moi d'avoir pensé que les mœurs du couple Potter-Belette te plairaient. Je te pensais friand de rumeurs.

\- Les rumeurs sont à la base de l'information. Et l'information, c'est le pouvoir, mon cher, déclara Draco d'un air faussement pincé et supérieur.

Blaise ricana et Draco sourit.

\- Malheureusement, c'était peut-être une forme de pouvoir à Poudlard, mais ici, c'est futile.

\- Même pas pour taquiner Potter, hm ?

Draco haussa les épaules en prenant un parchemin vierge et tourna la page du journal pour commencer la traduction d'un nouveau paragraphe. Il retournerait à ce qui le bloquait plus tard dans la semaine, à tête reposée.

\- C'est pas en les piquant et les embêtant de la sorte qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles.

Blaise soupira d'un air théâtral.

\- Tu te berces de douces illusions. On est de vils serpents, je te rappelle. Jamais ils ne nous ferrons confiance.

Draco sourit, un peu désabusé.

\- Je ne parle pas de confiance, Blaise. Parce que tu as raison, ils n'auront jamais confiance en nous. Nous sommes les vilains petits canards.

\- Des Serpents, mon cher Draco.

\- Des couleuvres, plus précisément, ricana l'Éternel.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh dis-donc ! Je ne te permets pas !

\- Je me permets tout seul, sourit Draco en continuant de griffonner sur ses parchemins.

Le silence s'installa puis l'Éternel entendit Blaise grogner un « _sale petite vipère_ ». Draco ricana en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Puis il y réfléchit un instant et un sourire un peu mystérieux et nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

\- Je me verrais plutôt comme une hydre, se murmura-t-il à lui-même d'un air distrait.

Une hydre aux milliers de têtes. L'une fière et le port altier, le regard alerte et au sourire taquin, Godric le combattant dans l'âme. Une autre aux doux cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, les yeux bleus et le rire cristallin, Marine la fille du pécheur. La Marie-Margaret, la tête hideuse, si laide que les autres villageois de cette France profonde l'ont brûlé sur le bûcher. La tête perfide, masquée, qui se cache dans les broussailles et qui agit en catimini, Draco Malfoy, né dans la mauvaise famille, fils de mangemort, qui se débat tout de même pour la Lumière. Et au milieu de tout cela, la tête immortelle, Lucian. Chaque tête coupée, chaque vie prenant fin, une nouvelle tête qui repousse, un cycle qui recommençait, indéfiniment.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas dans cette vie un Hercule bien bâtipour l'abattre, tel que le mythe le voulait.

Frissonnant, il sortit soudainement de ses pensées poétiques, quoique chaotiques. Il releva les yeux pour trouver Blaise le fixant intensément, cherchant visiblement à percer le mystère qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Ils s'observèrent comme deux bêtes curieuses, Draco ressentant soudainement et étrangement une pointe de tristesse, de ne pouvoir partager son secret avec son ami, le seul qu'il possédait dans cette vie et un ami très précieux, un des plus précieux qu'il avait eu jusque là, malgré tous ses cycles.

\- Tu me diras un jour ? Murmura doucement le Serpentard en se redressant pour se pencher vers lui au dessus de la table.

Il avait vu, sans aucun doute, le voile de mélancolie qui avait traversé le regard de Draco. Ce dernier sourit un peu et haussa les épaules.

\- On verra bien, dit-il doucement.

Et cela suffisait à Blaise, au vu du sourire tendre et amical qu'il lui adressa.

\- Je te laisserais pas tomber, Dray, dit-il simplement.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, pas de mots en trop. Cela leur convenait parfaitement, c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

Blaise se leva d'un mouvement fluide et parfaitement calculé. Il plissa sa chemise et ferma les boutons de sa veste au dessus - Monsieur aimait porter des costards sur mesure moldus, il appréciait leurs coupes délicates. C'était les premières choses matérielles qu'il avait enfourné dans son sac quand Draco lui avait dit qu'ils partaient, qu'ils fuyaient le psychopathe aux pieds nus.

\- Allez, lâche tes papiers pour au moins une heure et viens manger.

\- Blaise, je n'ai pas très faim-

\- Ça, c'est ton problème. Moi ce qui m'embête le plus, ce n'est pas que tu ne manges pas, c'est que tu oses m'abandonner aux griffes des rouges et ors. Et ça, mon cher, c'est inacceptable.

Draco rit un peu et ne résista pas quand Blaise contourna la table pour lui retirer sa plume des mains et attraper son poignet pour le tirer sur ses pieds.

\- Bien, Ô grand Zabini. Votre chevalier servant vient surveiller vos arrières, s'amusa-t-il.

Blaise lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de pivoter sur ses pieds, le nez vers le ciel, et Draco secoua la tête, amusé, avant de le suivre.

Les deux amis quittèrent donc la bibliothèque en remettant leur masque pour aller affronter la horde de Gryffondors et les deux seules petites perdues dans cette vague de rouge et or, la Poufsouffle et la jeune Serdaigle.

* * *

 _Je suis désolé pour ce temps d'attente interminable :/ toujours mes soucis électronique, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais la suite est là, et normalement, tous les samedis, ce sera bon :) j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant - et sachez que je répondrais aux reviews de mains, je devrais avoir le temps :D_

 _Vous connaissez la rengaine, je vous aime très fort, mail, review, tout ça :)_

 _A la prochaine ! xoxo, 'Win_


	3. PARTIE 3

****GENRE** : ** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 ** **PARING** :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 ** **RATING** :** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 ** **BÊTA** : _Mylush_** a rejoins l'aventure, merci à elle pour son travail ! :D

 ** **NOTE** : ** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU CYCLE** **– PARTIE 3 -**

Il aurait du sentir le piège arriver à des lieux à la ronde. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il avait baissé sa garde. En fait, si on voulait être plus précis, il avait concentré toute son attention sur Harry Potter et la Belette femelle. Il fallait dire que quand Blaise lui avait dit qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Et pourtant, le repas avait été le plus étrange auquel il avait assisté. Le silence était lourd et Harry le fusillait du regard, pendant que la belette femelle observait son petit ami - son ex petit ami ? - avec des couteaux à la place des yeux. Blaise ricanait silencieusement à ses côtés et Hermione le regardait comme une énigme à résoudre - sans aucun doute piquée dans son ego qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir traduire le mystérieux journal -. Quant à Luna... Eh bien Luna continuait de chanter à voix basse, le regard dans le vide, recommençant encore et toujours une comptine oubliée et très ancienne qu'elle ne finissait jamais parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Luna Lovegood ne connaissait pas cette comptine, tandis que Vanieta...

Toujours est-il que, les jours suivants ce repas étrange, il sortait beaucoup plus de la bibliothèque juste pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait entre Harry et "l'amour de sa vie". Étrangement, ce fut Weasley - celui qui faisait partie du trio d'or - qui donna une explication, sans le vouloir véritablement bien sûr.

\- Ginny, il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant ! Harry t'a expliqué gentiment qu'il ne voulait plus être avec toi, fais toi à l'idée ! Il a été très gentil avec toi, ça ne menait à rien et même moi, je le voyais ! Moi, Ginny ! Moi qui ne vois rien ! Crois-moi Gin, tu n'as pas le droit de t'accrocher à lui comme ça, sous prétexte que tu l'attends depuis que tu es toute petite !

C'était très étrange. Lui, Ronald Weasley, qui avait toujours été quelqu'un d'ultra protecteur envers sa petite sœur, prenait la défense de son meilleur ami. Intéressant...

Tout cela pour dire que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas fait attention.

\- Que se cache-t-il dans ce journal que tu veuilles à tout prix, Malfoy ?

Draco venait à peine de s'installer à la seule table de la bibliothèque des Black pour se pencher sur la suite de sa traduction, et avait sursauté. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Granger... Souffla-t-il, au final à peine surpris.

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Alors ? Continua-t-elle de demander.

Draco grimaça.

\- Rien de bien... Intéressant.

Même pour lui, cette excuse ne menait nul part. Il grimaça un peu plus.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des sorts dedans que tu comptes utiliser sur nous ?

\- Bien sûr, parce que je ne suis qu'un sale Serpentard qui ne sait que pourrir la vie aux Gryffondors du coin, n'est ce pas ? Ricana-t-il amèrement.

\- Je me devais de te poser la question, haussa-t-elle des épaules, en répondant d'un ton calme

Il cligna des yeux en l'observant. Venait-elle tout juste de sous-entendre qu'elle ne le faisait que par habitude et non pas par véritable conviction ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger ?

\- Qu'est ce que TOI, tu veux ?

Draco secoua la tête, perdu. Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, posant sa main à plat devant elle.

\- Pourquoi toi et Zabini ne vous êtes pas vengés du comportement de Ron et de Harry ? S'enquit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il soutint son regard.

\- Et pourquoi aurions nous fait cela ?

\- C'était légion, à Poudlard.

\- Nous ne sommes plus à l'école. Et nous ne sommes plus des enfants, lui répondit-il calmement.

Parce que c'était vrai. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant et si Hermione venait à lui avec une attitude neutre, il n'allait pas la repousser. Parce que Marie lui manquait, et que Hermione restait une sorcière incroyable.

Elle l'observa un instant avant de tendre le bras vers le coffret contenant le journal qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert et l'attira à elle. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle posa sa main sur le couvercle et suspendit son geste. Draco haussa un sourcil.

Elle ouvrit le coffret.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione baissa un regard surpris sur l'intérieur de la boite où reposait le journal.

\- Nous pouvons vraiment y avoir accès, constata-t-elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Draco retint un ricanement. La jeune Gryffondor retira doucement, voire respectueusement, le journal du coffret et le posa devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pour voir s'il allait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit et ne le voyant pas réagir, l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter. Elle observa d'un œil critique de chercheuse les différents croquis et quelques pentacles dessinés, seules choses qu'elle pouvait comprendre des gribouillis de Barriard. Draco frissonna.

\- En quelle langue est-ce que c'est écrit ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant des yeux, tentant de reconnaître la langue, peut-être l'étymologie de certains mots.

\- Du...

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en cherchant la meilleure façon de s'expliquer.

\- En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de nom pour cette langue, c'est quelque chose de très secret, si secret qu'il n'y a presque plus de textes écrits dans cette langue.

Elle le regarda l'air de dire « _Merci beaucoup, Sherlock, mais encore ?_ ». Il sourit devant sa mine, quelles que soient ses vies, elle avait toujours cette moue.

\- Avant même l'époque de Merlin, les mages, les druides et les sorciers étaient et se sentaient si différents des humains sans pouvoirs qu'ils avaient développé toutes sortes de codes vestimentaires ou linguistiques pour se reconnaître entre eux. À cette époque, une société composée seulement et entièrement d'êtres doués de magie, ça ne se voyait pas, c'était même inconcevable. Il y avait bien quelques colonies de druides, des clans nomades, mais rien d'aussi permanent que ce que l'on peut avoir aujourd'hui.

Il montra le journal d'une main.

\- Ils avaient par contre leur propre langue, dans laquelle ils se contaient oralement leurs prophéties, leurs sorts et leurs découvertes. Seuls les plus puissants pouvaient seulement penser à se permettre d'écrire leurs découvertes et leurs créations, dans cette langue bien sûr, parce qu'eux seuls étaient assez puissants pour pouvoir cacher efficacement leurs journaux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en baissant de nouveau la tête sur le journal.

\- Et les Sangs-Purs savent tous parler cette langue ?

Draco entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre mais finit par secouer doucement la tête.

\- Alors les Malfoy ?

\- Non plus. Mon cas est plus compliqué, déclara-t-il calmement.

Hermione releva le regard vers lui en plissant des yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Parce que le grand Draco Malfoy en sait plus que personne et est le meilleur, c'est ça ?

Draco rit doucement, surprenant la jeune femme qui le regarda encore plus suspicieusement si possible.

\- Si seulement ce n'était que cela...

Elle continua à le fixer suspicieusement. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croirais de toute façon. Toujours est-il que je suis en effet le seul à pouvoir traduire ses pages, ne t'en déplaise.

Hermione fit une grimace et Draco sourit rapidement. Elle observa les parchemins où il avait noté les traductions et qui étaient toujours dans le coffret.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en les pointant.

Draco l'y invita d'un signe de main et l'observa du coin de l'œil grimacer en lisant les différents rituels qu'il avait traduit jusque là.

\- C'est... C'est ...

\- De la magie très noire, oui. Et encore, je n'ai pas traduit les plus horribles, commenta-t-il simplement.

Elle releva vers lui un regard presque paniqué.

\- Parce que ce ne sont pas les pires ?! S'exclama-t-elle et Draco ne put que secouer doucement la tête.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa une dernière fois sur les traductions avant de se relever vers lui, animé d'un feu brûlant.

\- Les mangemorts ne doivent jamais tomber sur ces sorts.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu, Granger.

Il la regarda gravement.

\- Je ne permettrais jamais Voldemort de mettre la main sur ces rituels.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants et Draco termina par faire une grimace exaspéré.

\- Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux et plus à l'aise, tu peux toi-même amener ces pages à Dumbledore. Tu veux vérifier une nouvelle fois que j'ai mon avant bras immaculé ? Pesta-t-il presque.

D'accord, il avait parfaitement tenu son rôle de connard profond durant toutes ces années et il ne s'attendait pas à une entente amicale avec eux, voire même cordiale, bien sur qu'il n'y croyait pas ! Mais sérieusement, que devait-il faire pour qu'ils cessent tous de le suspecter de faire quelque chose pour aider le côté des psychopathes et des peureux, HEIN ?!

\- Ça ira, lâcha-t-elle froidement en le fusillant du regard.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence près à se jeter à la gorge, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler que c'était comme ça qu'ils se parlaient et se regardaient avant d'apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier, quand ils n'étaient encore que Lucian et Marie.

Draco ferma douloureusement les paupières en soupirant, incapable d'affronter le regard de la jeune femme. Il entendit des bruits de papiers froissés et en rouvrant les yeux, il la trouva en train de glisser vers lui le journal de Barriard et les parchemins couverts de traductions. Elle lui lança un regard peu amène et se leva pour partir. Il l'observa faire et soupira doucement en la regardant quitter la bibliothèque, le nez en l'air.

Draco se frotta les yeux puis passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse avant de se pencher de nouveau sur le journal, un nouveau soupir de désespoir le traversant. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail devant lui, il n'était vraiment pas sorti d'affaire.

.*.

Quand Draco quitta la bibliothèque en cette fin d'après-midi, il avait mal partout. C'était une sensation oppressante qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans cette vie qu'il avait eu la possibilité de s'entraîner comme il l'avait fait en tant que Lucian Perezo ou en tant que Godric Gryffondor. Oh certes, il faisait le minimum requis pour rester dans une bonne santé et pouvoir faire face à un ennemi, assez au corps à corps, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour tenir plus de dix minutes s'il devait faire face à trois personnes différentes.

Draco cligna des yeux et se secoua la tête en soupirant. N'importe quoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à cela maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il commençait à manquer de sommeil. Il hocha la tête en retenant un bâillement. Hm, moui. Ça devait être ça.

Il s'étira dans le couloir et commença à bouger silencieusement. Ça, il savait toujours le faire, ce n'était pas le soucis. Après tout, vivre toute une vie auprès des Serpentards lui avait appris à développer certains traits de sa personnalité, certaines capacités physiques. Ça ne l'avait même pas surpris quand le Choixpeau avait hurlé _serpentard_ , en première année. Bien entendu qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire face durant ce cycle, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il y termine. Faux semblants, masque de petit hériter Malfoy, fils à papa et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Rien n'était plus discret pour un Malfoy que d'être à sa place : Face à tous et ouvrant sa gueule pour dire de la merde.

Il gronda en se secouant la tête. Les écritures de Barriard dansaient presque dans son esprit et ses traductions se superposaient à ces pattes de mouches. Il pensait pouvoir faire vite, pouvoir traduire rapidement le journal, mais ça commençait à s'éterniser. C'était sûr, s'ils étaient deux à plancher dessus... Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre - de réapprendre - à Hermione leur ancienne langue pour qu'elle l'aide. Il était seul à pouvoir le faire.

Traînant un peu des pieds, il grimpa les escaliers en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les voix qui sortaient de la cuisine. Ils devaient tous être à table, cette fois-ci Blaise n'était pas venu le chercher. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'avait pas très faim de toute manière. Alors qu'il passait juste devant une des chambres, il s'arrêta en entendant son nom.

\- Hermione, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

\- C'est... enfin, c'est Malfoy !

Draco se mordilla la lèvre en se rapprochant, s'appuyant contre le mur juste à côté de la porte ouverte.

\- Je sais Harry. Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui parler, je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance.

\- C'est pas ça Mione... C'est... Enfin, c'est Malfoy.

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération et Draco sourit derrière la porte.

\- Non, tu as raison. C'est parce que c'est Malfoy. Cette sale petite fouine qui...

\- Harry. Concentration.

Un temps de silence où Draco s'imagina Harry gonfler des lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Pour l'instant, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que lui et Blaise ont fait contre nous depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici ? S'enquit la jeune femme avec une voix conciliante.

Un autre long moment de silence et Draco fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il y réfléchissait véritablement ?

\- Il a... Malfoy a fait... Il m'a fait quelque chose... Souffla enfin Harry.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Et puis ! S'écria le Gryffondor sans lui répondre. Et puis il a pris le journal ! Ce journal que Voldemort veut à tout prix et qui contient des sorts très dangereux parait-il !

\- En parlant de ça... Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai pu y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- En pleine nuit ?

\- Pas du tout. Tout à l'heure. J'y suis allée sans que Malfoy n'ait le temps d'altérer quoi que ce soit et j'ai pu regarder.

\- Il t'a laissée faire ? S'étonna le jeune homme et Draco sourit amèrement.

C'était si étrange de se l'imaginer faire quelque chose de neutre ? - On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que laisser Hermione lire quelques feuilles de parchemins était quelque chose de gentil, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

\- Oui, il m'a laissée totalement faire. Il m'a expliqué certaines choses sur la société sorcière, ou plutôt ce que c'était avant.

\- Il t'a... insultée ?

\- Pas une seule fois. Et pire que ça, il y a quelques jours, je l'ai surpris en pleine conversation avec Zabini. C'était... Tellement étrange.

Le cœur de Draco se serra et il écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que c'était.. Est-ce que... Qu'avait-elle entendu, exactement ?

\- Comme si, tout ce qu'on savait sur eux n'était que... Pouf, que du vent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent bien quelque chose, mais pas ce qu'on croit. Je veux dire, Malfoy m'a appelée Hermione et quand Zabini a sorti "sang-de-bourbe", c'est comme si il avait en horreur ce mot et Malfoy l'a sermonné, en disant que... Qu'ils n'avaient jamais aimé cette insulte et qu'ils avaient encore moins à l'utiliser maintenant qu'ils étaient de notre côté.

\- Ils ne sont pas de notre côté. Ils sont juste pas du côté de Voldemort, déclara Harry d'une voix faible.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant. Après tout, il l'avait cherché.

\- Et puis, il y a ça, continua Hermione.

Il y eut un bruit de tissu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'était dans le journal et j'ai eu le temps de regarder l'écriture, ce n'est pas la même que sur ce bout de parchemin.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers la porte. De quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est écrit ? Demanda Harry

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira la jeune femme. Malheureusement, il a raison sur un point : Il est le seul à pouvoir traduire cette langue, je n'y comprend rien et j'y suis depuis des heures. Mais je peux te dire que ça ne fait pas partit du journal. L'encre est différente, le parchemin est différent et l'écriture n'a rien avoir. Dans le journal, ce sont des écritures rapides, saccadées ; là, c'est bien calligraphié, joliment écrit. Après, comment Malfoy a pu passer à côté, je n'en sais trop rien.

\- Euh... Ouais... Enfin, calligraphié, c'est vite dit. Tu crois que c'est important ?

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. Sûrement d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me vois pas retourner le voir et lui dire " _Hey, la dernière fois, quand tu ne regardais pas, j'ai trouvé ça dans le journal, à la première page. Ça te dirait de me le traduire ?_ ".

Harry ricana.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une mauvaise idée...

\- Hm...

Elle soupira et un autre froissement de tissu apprit à Draco qu'elle avait remis le parchemin qu'elle lui avait volé... qu'importe là où elle l'avait caché en premier lieu.

\- Tu n'as qu'à... Je ne sais pas, le glisser de nouveau dans le journal à un moment où il n'est pas dans la bibliothèque et attendre qu'il le traduise de lui-même ? Proposa Harry.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une idée... Je vais faire ça, oui... On devrait y aller, ils vont commencer à se demander où est-ce que nous sommes.

Draco sursauta et toujours le plus silencieusement possible, dépassa la porte sur la pointe des pieds et souffla une des bougies du couloir quand le battant commença à s'ouvrir. Il connaissait la maison depuis le temps et il savait que quand les bougies s'éteignaient, il avait deux minutes devant lui avant qu'un sort ne les rallume. En reculant dans le noir complet, puisque sa chambre se trouvait être celle la plus au fond du couloir, il observa Hermione et Harry sortir de la chambre sans faire attention à lui ou même le couloir. Inspirant silencieusement par la bouche, il lança un informulé pour insonoriser le mètre qui l'entourait et ouvrit la porte, qui ne grinça donc pas. Il se glissa dans sa chambre mais n'eut le temps de totalement fermer la porte alors que la bougie se rallumait.

Draco grimaça quand il entendit distinctement les marches du couloir cesser de grincer : Harry et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Harry ? Lui parvint la voix étouffée de la jeune femme.

\- La porte de leur chambre était fermée tout à l'heure.

\- ... Malfoy a du remonter avant moi, je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Tu crois que... Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire de descendre pour manger ? S'enquit Harry.

Draco soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux en posant son front contre la porte de sa chambre. Il se recula un peu, se demandant d'ailleurs ce qu'il préférait, qu'ils viennent le voir ou qu'ils décident de le laisser.

\- Dobby lui apporte à manger... En tout cas, je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas passer du temps avec nous, vu comment vous vous comportez avec lui et Zabini, commenta Hermione.

Draco hocha la tête. Oui, c'était pas faux, ça. Enfin, presque... Un bruit dans les escaliers le fit presque sursauter et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry ! Mon chéri, tu viens manger ? Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure !

L'Eternel grimaça en entendant la voix nasillarde de la Belette femelle. Mais le soupir que Harry laissa s'échapper lui fit hausser un sourcil. Hm, intéressant.

\- Ginny, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le Survivant.

\- Mais, mon poussin...

\- Ginny, je crois que tu vas trop loin, soupira Hermione.

\- On t'a rien demandé à toi, Granger !

Draco cligna des yeux en haussant les sourcils. C'était nouveau ça, ça puait vraiment la tension à plein nez. C'était n'importe quoi, la Belette n'avait pas à parler comme ça à Hermione !

\- Ginny, tu deviens ridicule, soupira la plus âgée. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, tu fais n'importe quoi.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Pesta la jeune femme.

\- Ginny, par pitié, tais-toi. Et ne parle pas comme ça à Hermione !

\- Tu me trompes avec elle, c'est ça ? J'en étais sûre ! Madame ne trouve pas mon frère assez bien alors elle me prend mon gars ? T'es vraiment qu'une profiteuse ! Tu caches bien ton jeu derrière tes bouquins et tes manières de sainte-nitouche, hein ?!

\- Ginny !

\- Je vous déteste tous les deux !

Draco n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre se précipiter dans les escaliers pour les descendre brutalement. L'Éternel roula des yeux en soupirant. Quelle _drama queen,_ celle-là.

\- Ça devient de pire en pire, soupira Hermione.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une catastrophe, gronda Harry.

\- Allez, allons-y avant qu'elle n'arrive à faire un lavage de cerveau à Ron, marmonna la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes gens disparurent donc, allant sans aucun doute dans la cuisine, oubliant totalement leur questionnement sur Draco et sur le dîner qu'il ratait de nouveau.

Draco se détourna de la porte en soupirant. Doucement, il se déshabilla et s'étira. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et se glissa sous les draps rêches d'un des deux lits. Il n'attendit pas que Blaise termine de manger et vienne se glisser dans l'autre lit de la pièce pour s'endormir.

.*.

Deux jours plus tard, Draco sourit en voyant une Hermione paranoïaque entrer dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Black. Il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle vienne ici reposer le parchemin qu'elle avait trouvé dans le journal et qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Et c'était enfin le moment. Silencieusement, il se glissa à sa suite jusqu'à la boite contenant le journal et glissa ses mains dans ses poches en s'arrêtant deux mètres derrière elle. Il l'observa ouvrir la boite le plus silencieusement possible et sortir le parchemin de.. de... de son chemisier ? De son... oh. Draco roula des yeux en souriant. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une légende urbaine, les soutiens gorge des filles étaient vraiment là où elles mettaient les choses les plus importantes. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle remette le journal dans son coffre et sourit comme le chat de Cheshire quand elle se retourna. Elle fit un bond si puissant en arrière qu'elle se cogna brutalement contre la table et lâcha donc un cri à la fois apeuré et douloureux. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur en haletant, le regardant les yeux écarquillés et ayant totalement l'air perdue et choquée.

\- M... Malfoy... couina-t-elle.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as réussi à le traduire ? S'enquit-il d'une voix détachée.

Elle cligna des yeux alors que sa poitrine continuait de se soulever dans un rythme erratique.

\- De... de quoi ?

Apparemment, il l'avait vraiment chamboulée à se glisser derrière elle sans bruit. Il fit un signe de tête vers le coffre derrière elle.

\- Le mot que tu m'as pris. Tu as réussi à le traduire ?

La voir perdre des couleurs aussi rapidement alors qu'elle commençait à peine à les retrouver était assez cocasse. Elle pensait sûrement qu'il allait... Que savait-il, lui lancer un sort ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Je... Je...

\- C'est aussi simple de te laisser sans voix ? J'aurais dû essayer ça en cours, ça m'aurait peut-être permis de ramasser des points pour les Serpents, ricana-t-il.

Elle rougit furieusement et eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha. Il fit mine de ne rien voir, mais fut tout de même blessé par ce geste. Il attira le coffre jusqu'à lui et le tira vers le bord de la table pour en sortir le journal. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil en se tenant toujours à une certaine distance qu'elle considérait sûrement de sécurité.

\- Comment tu... Tu savais que je l'avais ?

Draco hocha la tête en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu es très subtile et discrète, je le reconnais.

Il se tourna vers elle en s'adossant à la table, le journal dans les mains.

\- Mais je suis un Serpent. Je gagne à ce jeu là.

Elle rougit encore plus et fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en une position de défense.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas traduit ? Ça dit quoi ?

Draco baissa le regard sur le journal et caressa la couverture en cuir sombre du pouce, une moue sur son visage.

\- Hm. Où était-il exactement ?

\- Juste à la première page, marmonna-t-elle.

L'Éternel fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il ne l'avait pas vu. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir ce bout de feuille, cet ajout dans le journal ? Il ouvrit ce dernier, les sourcils toujours froncés et en sortit le parchemin. Hermione se rapprocha, de nouveau avide de savoir.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. C'est un sort ? Parce que ce n'est pas la même écriture que dans le jour-

\- Je ne sais pas... Souffla Draco en fixant le parchemin.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle en alternant son regard de Draco au parchemin.

Le Serpentard secoua un peu la tête, perdu.

\- Il n'y a... C'est rien. Juste des gribouillis.

Et c'était le cas, ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'étaient même pas des lettres, juste des traits de plume sans aucun sens. Pourtant Hermione avait parlé de calligraphie. Quoique Harry avait semblé avoir quelques réserves. Hermione renifla à ses côtés.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Clama-t-elle.

Il la regarda et pencha le bout de parchemin vers elle pour qu'elle puisse bien voir.

\- Tu arrives à y lire quelque chose, toi ?

\- Malfoy, ne joue pas à ça, ce n'est pas marrant.

\- Eh bien, entre ce parchemin que je n'avais pas vu et toi qui semble être la seule à pouvoir lire quoique ce soit sur ce parchemin, non, je ne rigole pas.

Elle secoua la tête et prit le message en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas être la seule à voir ça tout de même !

Draco la regarda et dit d'une voix calme, comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

\- C'est magique.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il retint un ricanement. Draco se délesta ensuite de sa veste pour s'installer à sa place habituelle et prit un parchemin vierge, ainsi que sa plume et de l'encre.

\- Dicte moi, commanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda en entrouvrant la bouche et il haussa un sourcil en levant la tête vers elle.

\- S'il te plaît ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Euh... Oui, oui, d'accord.

Hermione tira la chaise de sous la table et s'y installa, les yeux toujours braqués sur le parchemin. Elle inspira doucement puis se mit à dicter les mots, épelant quelques fois les lettres quand elle ignorait la prononciation exacte. Draco ne chercha pas à comprendre les mots avant d'avoir totalement retranscrit la totalité du mot qu'elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir lire.

Quand ce fut fait, il se pencha un peu plus sur son parchemin et commença à traduire. Hermione se déplaça pour s'installer juste à côté de lui afin de pouvoir lire par dessus son épaule. Plus Draco avançait dans sa traduction, plus il sentait son cœur battre à ses oreilles et le ronronnement du vieux fou ancestral et éternel vibrer à ses oreilles, la magie pure courant dans ses veines alors qu'il reconnaissait les mots.

Quand il mit le point final à sa traduction, il lâcha sa plume et se repoussa dans sa chaise, respirant difficilement. À ses côtés, Hermione était tout aussi pâle, le regard écarquillé sur les mots qui s'étalaient désormais devant leurs yeux.

\- C'est... C'est une blague, Malfoy ? Parce que si c'est le cas, elle n'est pas marrante.

\- Tu peux aller dans toute la maison pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre capable de lire le mot, je peux t'assurer que tu ne trouveras personne. Et la traduction est exacte.

\- Mais c'est... C'est...

\- Je sais...

.

« _Mes chers enfants._

 _J'ignore quand ce mot vous parviendra. J'ignore combien d'années, combien de siècles se seront écoulés depuis l'ère de Morgane, qui prend fin ce soir. Je sais en revanche que vous saurez et pourrez le trouver en temps venu. J'ai enchanté ce parchemin pour que seule Marie puisse le trouver ainsi que le lire. Si ce n'est pas elle qui lit ces mots en cet instant, je sais pourtant en être proche, et que quiconque lit ses phrases saura faire bonne usage de cette missive._

 _Je vous dois mes excuses les plus sincères, mes enfants. Quand j'ai vu ce que Morgana me réservait, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser ne serait-ce que commencer à mettre en place son noir dessein. Malheureusement, je n'ai su voir au delà des simples visions et en voulant aller au devant de ma destinée, j'ai irrémédiablement changé le destin de ce monde, ainsi que le votre. J'ai, sans le réaliser, voulu bouleverser les forces et l'équilibre de la nature et vous payez ma dette. En allant de moi-même défaire Morgana, le destin qu'elle me réservait n'a pu s'accomplir et j'ai provoqué la peine et la douleur de Barriard. À cause de moi, c'est lui qui va accomplir ce noir rituel, et vous en serez les damnés._

 _Je m'en veux, de n'avoir su voir les différents futurs qui s'offraient à moi et d'avoir voulu défier la Magie. Morgana voulait m'effacer de la réalité, détruire mon histoire et mon image, détruire l'espoir que je représente et que je représenterais apparemment toujours dans des siècles et des siècles. Elle voulait détruire le lien qui m'unissait à Mère Magie et damner mon âme pour me forcer à rester observer le monde s'écrouler sans mon nom, incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit, condamné à revenir encore et encore, délesté de magie et de lien. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà._

 _Alors que Morgana et moi venions tout juste de commencer à nous battre... Alors que nous sommes en train de nous battre en ce moment même, les visions m'ont submergées. J'ai ainsi vu que je m'étais échappé de mon destin, mais que c'était vous qui preniez ma place dans ce rituel. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, c'est trop tard. J'ai mortellement blessé la Fay et elle va mourir. Et Barriard déchaînera la douleur de son deuil et de sa perte sur vous, vous qui allez empêcher Morgana de revenir en brûlant son corps et exorcisant ses os._

 _Alors je profite de ce cours moment de répit que Morgana m'offre alors qu'elle rassemble ses dernières forces pour me damner. Je concentre toute ma magie et mon attention pour localiser et voler à distance le journal de Barriard, là où il a consciencieusement noté chaque détail de ce rituel que Morgana a créé. Ce mot y sera glissé et j'enfouirais tout ceci en pays celte._

 _Je ne peux voir le futur d'aussi loin. J'ignore ce que vous allez devoir traverser pour retrouver ceci et votre sérénité, mais le sort que j'utiliserai pour dissimuler ceci se brisera quand vous en aurez le plus besoin, quand vous pourrez enfin trouver la paix._

 _Je sais que je ne pourrais être physiquement là pour vous aider, mais Morgane compte me damner autrement et je serais là. Incapable, faible et inutile, mais la Magie Ancestrale sera mon salut, mon vaisseau. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier qu'elle vous garde en vie et vous sauvegarde de mes erreurs._

 _Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de vous dire à quel point j'étais fier des hommes et femmes que vous êtes devenus et que vous serez toujours. Vous êtes les sorciers les plus puissants et méritants que j'ai rencontré, et je sais que vous n'aurez jamais d'égal. J'espère que vous trouverez la force de pardonner mon erreur de jugement et que vous ne me condamnerez pas trop vite._

 _Avec tout l'amour que je vous porte, que la Magie Mère vous garde,_

 _Merlin. »_

.

Hermione avait sauté sur ses pieds et avant même que Draco ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle avait attrapé sa traduction, l'avait agrippé par le bras et était partie dans la maison pour trouver Dumbledore.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Professeur Dumbledore ?! Cria-t-elle en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce où se déroulaient les réunions de l'Ordre.

Elle se stoppa et Draco, pris dans son élan, faillit presque la percuter. L'Éternel grogna, encore un peu retourné de sa découverte. Et quelle découverte après tout. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, énormément de choses... !

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que... Malfoy ?

Draco frissonna et releva la tête. Dans la pièce, Dumbledore semblait en pleine conversation avec Harry. Et...

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Draco en apercevant la pâleur presque cadavérique du Gryffondor.

Et oui, quelque chose n'allait pas puisque le jeune homme le regarda mais ne dit rien, préférant plutôt se rasseoir pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Draco, son masque fissuré par le mot de Merlin, fit un pas vers lui mais Hermione le pris de court en se précipitant vers lui. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, l'air paniqué.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 'Ry, parle moi !

\- Miss Granger, commença Dumbledore.

La jeune femme se retourna pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés. Le Directeur avait perdu son air avenant, il faisait une centaine d'années de plus, la guerre marquée sur chaque rides de son visage et ternissant ses pupilles.

\- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ?

\- De mauvaises nouvelles, mademoiselle. De très mauvaises nouvelles... Vouliez-vous quelque chose ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

Draco observa Harry puis Dumbledore avant de soupirer, resserrant sa prise sur sa traduction de la lettre de Merlin - La lettre de Merlin, par la Sainte Mère ! - qu'il avait réussi à récupérer des griffes de Hermione. Cette dernière regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami avant de se redresser, de serrer son épaule et de se tourner vers Draco en tendant la main.

\- Malfoy, montre à Dumbledore, s'il te plaît, commanda-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

L'Éternel hésita un instant, caressant sa propre calligraphie qui retraçait les mots de son défunt mentor. Enfin, défunt... Pas vraiment, et peut-être que les sorciers avaient besoin de le savoir. Alors très doucement, il tendit le parchemin au Directeur de Poudlard. L'école était peut-être tombée et malgré les défauts du vieil homme, Draco ne pouvait que reconnaître le mérite du sorcier.

\- Nous avons trouvé ça plus tôt et nous l'avons traduit, dit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et il la vit se mimer un " nous ? " plus que surpris mais il n'y fit pas attention. Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin et le lu. Ses sourcils se fronçaient au rythme de sa lecture mais petit à petit, son regard s'éclaira pour retrouver quelque chose qui semblait l'avoir déserté depuis longtemps : l'espoir. Il releva vers Draco un regard neuf, l'observant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et l'Éternel hocha doucement la tête. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il fasse semblant, Dumbledore avait compris de lui-même.

\- Est-ce que c'est authentique ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion pour celui qui savait écouter.

\- Ça l'est, confirma Draco en hochant la tête.

Le directeur resserra sa main sur le parchemin puis se tourna vers le survivant.

\- Harry, mon garçon, reprend-toi, lui dit-il doucement. Ceci pourrait très bien être notre salut !

\- À quoi bon ? Lâcha celui-ci d'une voix lasse. On n'avance pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Draco fronça les sourcils en observant le Gryffondor. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Dumbledore pour que Harry soit dans cet état, pâle et à l'allure si dévastée ? Mais heureusement, Hermione était là pour son meilleur ami.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda doucement Hermione en s'accroupissant de nouveau face à lui, posant sa main sur son genoux.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle avant de tourner la tête vers Draco, posant sur lui un regard trouble, inquiet de parler devant lui. Draco ne fit que hausser un sourcil, sans paraître menaçant ou moqueur, mais Harry secoua la tête.

\- Pas maintenant, pas devant lui, murmura-t-il difficilement.

Draco soupira discrètement et se redressa, prêt à partir, mais le Directeur de Poudlard l'arrêta.

\- Non. Harry, ceci - il leva la lettre - va nous aider. Avec l'aide de Monsieur Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'on peut le retrouver, puisque...

Dumbledore, tout en parlant, se tourna vers Draco mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- On ne peut pas le retrouver.

Tout l'espoir qui avait fleuri sur le visage du directeur se flétrit à tel point que Draco se sentit mal de lui mentir ainsi. Mais ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, l'Enchanteur Éternel était incapable de faire quelque chose désormais, et ce depuis des siècles, malgré tous ses murmures chargés de Magie Ancestrale qui parcouraient la terre.

\- Comment voulez-vous retrouver quelqu'un qui est mort depuis des siècles ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Mais de qui vous parlez ? S'étonna Harry avec une petite voix.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire un peu tremblant, sûrement gênée d'être aussi enthousiaste alors que son ami était toujours aussi pâle.

\- Merlin, déclara-t-elle d'une voix excitée.

Harry se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Merlin, c'est une lettre de Merlin, déclara doucement le Serpentard, faisant se tourner Harry vers lui.

\- Mais c'est inutile, cela ne nous sert à rien, déclara Dumbledore en posant la lettre sur la table et se détourna. Il n'y a aucune indication sur l'endroit où l'on pourrait le trouver, Monsieur Malfoy a raison. C'est inutile.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha pour tirer la lettre vers lui.

\- C'est fataliste, jugea-t-il.

\- Attendez, attendez. Tous les deux, commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pourrait-on... "retrouver" Merlin ? Ricana-t-elle amèrement. C'est... Enfin, il a existé, d'accord, mais il est mort depuis bien longtemps, non ?

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle en soupirant.

\- La légende veut que Merlin se soit fait battre par Morgana, bien que cette dernière soit morte, mettant fin à l'ère sombre. Certaines personnes s'accordent à dire qu'il est toujours en vie, quelque part.

Il soupira et c'était si désespéré que Draco se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- Il l'est, lâcha-t-il.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et Dumbledore eut de nouveau cette lueur dans les yeux. Draco soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Les légendes sont vraies. Lors de son face-à-face final avec Morgana La Fae, quelque chose s'est mal passé et elle a eu le dessus assez longtemps pour le transformer en arbre, un arbre puissant et intouchable. Elle est ensuite morte, mettant fin à son règne de terreur. Malheureusement, la localisation du... du corps de Merlin est perdue depuis des siècles. Qu'importe nos recherches, nous ne pourrons jamais le trouver.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Et malheureusement, sous une forme végétale, il n'est pas capable de grand chose.

Hermione se redressa en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

Draco toucha la lettre d'un air distrait.

\- C'est... Je sais beaucoup de choses. C'est un peu comme... Les commérages d'une famille, qu'on se transmet d'une génération à l'autre.

C'était le cas, d'une certaine manière. Juste, pas dans une famille de sang. Draco fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers le Directeur, qui n'avait jamais semblé plus perdu qu'en cet instant.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre sans répondre mais Dumbledore le fit.

\- Que savez-vous des horcruxes, monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco grimaça. Ah, les horcruxes... Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais en quoi cela avait-il un rapport avec la tête d'enterrement que tirait Harry ?

\- Ce n'est même plus de la magie noire, à ce stade là. C'est... De l'abomination, une altération définitive de la Nature d'une Âme.

Il observa les sorciers face à lui.

\- Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? S'enquit-il, s'imaginant quelque chose mais espérant véritablement que ce ne soit pas la vérité, qu'il était juste un peu trop paranoïaque.

Dumbledore le fixa, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard. Draco fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Il se trouve que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de pratiquer le rituel pour se créer un horcruxe.

Le Serpentard fit une grimace après quelques secondes de réflexion et s'assit à table. Hm, d'accord. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner de qui Dumbledore parlait, et ça n'augurait rien de bon, rien du tout.

\- Voldemort, lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Dumbledore s'assit à son tour, de même que Hermione. Harry regarda la situation d'un œil intrigué et un peu suspicieux, mais s'il eut envie de crier qu'en tant que Malfoy, il n'avait rien à faire ici, il eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire.

\- Alors, il a fait un horcruxe...

\- Pas qu'un seul, j'en ai peur, précisa Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcil haussés. Ah, ça, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il connaissait les horcruxes depuis des siècles bien entendu, à vrai dire, il avait vu le tout premier être créé, en partie à cause d'une régénération de Marie d'ailleurs. Une Marie qui avait craqué à ce moment-là, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être seule une nouvelle fois et qui avait touché Herpo l'Infâme dans sa folie ce dernier donnant sang et larme pour tenter de trouver le moyen de battre la mort pour ses beaux yeux, qu'il puisse rester avec elle jusqu'à jamais. Elle était morte et Herpo l'avait perdue, devenant encore plus fou en ne pouvant la retrouver.

L'Éternel se secoua intérieurement pour se sortir de ses pensées.

\- Maintenant qu'on y pense... C'est logique. Deux ? Un avant d'aller essayer de tuer Potter, et l'autre qu'il a utilisé pour revenir... Marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant tout haut.

Mais Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête.

\- Honnêtement, le connaissant comme je le fais, je pencherais plus pour six, ou sept, déclara-t-il doucement.

Draco leva vers lui un regard surpris, clignant des yeux d'une manière très benêt.

\- Six ou sept ?! Mais est-il fou - question idiote, bien sûr qu'il est fou. Peut-être sept, c'est un chiffre fort en magie, déclara-t-il.

Dumbledore et Hermione hochèrent tous deux la tête. Harry, lui, fixait Draco sans mot dire.

Le Directeur de Poudlard soupira douloureusement.

\- Malheureusement, malgré toute nos recherches, il nous est difficile de les trouver.

\- Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout lui dire, gronda pour la première fois Harry.

Draco réussit à ne pas le regarder, fixant toujours Dumbledore. Celui-ci observa son visage un instant avant de se tourner vers le Gryffondor.

\- Écoute, Harry. Nous sommes dans une impasse.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Si nous ne l'avons même pas dit aux autres membres de l'ordre, pourquoi le dire à quelqu'un qui n'en fait pas partie?

\- Harry, Monsieur Malfoy fait plus partie de l'Ordre que beaucoup d'entre eux.

Le Serpentard frissonna et grimaça.

\- S'il ne veut pas m'en parler, c'pas grave, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, attendez, tenta de le retenir Dumbledore.

Draco soupira et se tourna vers eux.

\- Écoutez. Potter et les autres exècrent de nous avoir dans le coin. Je crois que Blaise et moi avons compris depuis le temps. On s'y est fait, d'accord ?

Il leva les bras en signe de défaite.

\- On ne force pas six années de ressentiments à partir du jour au lendemain.

Il se retourna et commença à partir de la pièce. Mais il leur jeta un dernier regard.

\- Je m'en fous, d'accord ? Les forcez pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Il quitta enfin la pièce, la main froissant la lettre de Merlin dans son poing, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il partit s'enfermer dans les cachots, la mâchoire serrée et d'anciens sentiments refaisant surface, des sentiments qu'il aurait préféré garder étouffés tout au fond de lui.

Draco n'avait qu'une envie, s'enrouler dans un draps, collé au corps sec de Harry qui l'enlacerait comme si toutes ces dernières années n'existaient pas, comme si ces derniers siècles n'existaient pas ; qu'ils soient de nouveau Lucian et Terrence, que rien ne pourrait jamais séparer.

L'Éternel se laissa glisser contre la porte en bois, la respiration haletante et des larmes amères se déversant sur ses joues.

Il avait rarement eu aussi mal de toutes ses vies.

* * *

 _Et voici pour la partie n° 3 :D J'espère que cela vous a plus, aux quelques lecteurs qui sont toujours parmi nous ^^_

 _Pas grand chose à dire, il faut le reconnaître, mise à part que je relis cette histoire avant de la poster, et que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup xD *se lance des fleurs* Je veux dire, JE L'AIME VRAIMENT, AAAAAH ! Au moins autant que mon Crossover HPxAvengers \O/ Et j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette histoire. Parce que Harry y est grave badass. Enfin bref, je vous tiendrais au courant pour cette histoire aussi :D_

 _Vous connaissez la rengaine, je vous aime très fort, mail, review, tout ça :)_

 _A samedi prochain pour la partie 4, et à Lundi pour le chapitre 46 de LQUA ! xoxo, 'Win_


	4. PARTIE 4

****GENRE** : ** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 ** **PARING** :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 ** **RATING** :** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 ** **BÊTA** : _Mylush_** a corrigé ce chapitre, et s'arrête là ^^' Si quelqu'un veut prendre la relève...

 ** **NOTE** : ** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU CYCLE** **–** **PARTIE 4 -**

La traduction prenait trop de temps.

Draco travaillait déjà depuis un mois sur le journal et au bout d'une semaine, il désespérait déjà de retrouver le rituel que Barriard avait utilisé sur eux. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir pensé qu'il n'avait écrit qu'une cinquantaine de pages. Bien sûr que son journal était bien plus qu'on pourrait le croire aux premiers abords, qu'avait pensé Draco exactement ? Il faisait parti de ces journaux sans fin, basés sur le même sortilège que les tentes de camping que les sorciers utilisaient encore aujourd'hui : plus grands à l'intérieur.

Et Draco n'en voyait pas la fin. Des dizaines et des dizaines, voire des centaines de pages de sortilèges divers et variés se cachaient dans ce journal et l'Éternel n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à se noyer sous ces parchemins volants que Hermione venait toujours regarder quand Draco n'était pas dans le coin, il le savait très bien. Et encore, il n'avait pas traduit les sorts les plus dangereux - même si le rituel pour rendre une vache totalement folle afin qu'elle se mette à dévorer tout son troupeau et se transformer à moitié en minotaure, il ne le considérait pas vraiment comme sort " peu dangereux ", mais qu'importe.

Plus rien n'allait.

Draco soupira et secoua la tête en grimaçant.

Il n'avait pas à se voiler la face : rien n'allait, et ce depuis des décennies, voire des siècles.

L'Éternel repoussa ses parchemins traduits et posa ses coudes sur la table afin de presser ses mains sur son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration puis soupira profondément, une vague de désespoir le traversant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, il était lessivé, il n'en pouvait plus des jérémiades de la Belette femelle qui courait toujours après Harry, il n'en pouvait plus des regards prononcés que ce dernier lui destinait, il n'en pouvait plus du regard concerné que Blaise posait sur lui, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

Draco ferma les yeux et commença à dodeliner de la tête. Luna n'arrêtait pas de chanter ces derniers jours, elle chantait à n'en plus finir dans l'ancienne langue de son pays. Enfin, du pays de Vanieta. Et elle ne cessait de chanter, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne connaissait pas cette chanson, car elle n'était qu'un songe oublié, d'une vie passée, dont elle ignorait l'existence. Il n'avait pas été rare que Draco croise une Luna ayant quelques réminiscences de sa vie originelle, mais rien d'aussi prenant, rien d'aussi puissant que cette simple comptine qui restait en tête.

Sans même le réaliser, il se mit à fredonner la chanson, dont lui se souvenait parfaitement. Il revoyait Vanieta la chanter à une fille de la terre, une Nymphe des bois, dont le clan avait pris le risque de quitter la sécurité de leur foret pour les trouver, eux et Merlin, afin qu'ils les aident à sauver leur cadette. Vanieta avait chanté pour distraire la petite tandis que Marie et Terrence se démenaient pour la sauver. Ils y étaient parvenus sans mal, et cette vision avait toujours eu quelque chose de réconfortant pour Draco, quelques soient ses vies.

Alors il se mit a chanter, à voix basse, ce secret bien gardé. Il chanta la comptine, du début à la fin, revoyant le sourire doux de Vanieta alors que la Nymphe s'était mise à fredonner avec elle, oublieuse de sa douleur.

\- Certains disent que je suis folle, tu sais.

Draco sursauta en rouvrant les yeux. Devant lui, Luna le regardait d'un air étrange, comme outrée mais pleine d'espoir. Il retint une grimace.

\- Tu chantes ma chanson, déclara-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- Peut-être que tu es fou, toi aussi.

Cette fois-ci, il eut un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Peut-être pas, concéda-t-elle.

\- Et tu n'es pas folle, continua le Serpentard.

\- Ça, tu ne peux pas en être sûr, Lucian.

Le sourire de Draco se fana.

\- Draco.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'appelle Draco, Luna. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle eut l'air perdu, désemparée.

\- Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il la vit se mettre à trembler et se leva le plus calmement possible pour ne pas lui faire peur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Luna. Ce n'est rien, dit-il doucement en s'approchant.

Mais elle tremblait de plus en plus, le regard hanté par dieu seul savait quoi. Draco contourna rapidement la table et l'attrapa alors qu'elle avait un brusque mouvement de recul, la faisant vaciller. Il la maintint pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Calme toi, Luna, ça va aller...

\- Je... Je ne comprends plus rien, se mit-elle à gémir en s'appuyant contre lui.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise et invoqua un verre d'eau d'un signe de main pour la forcer à boire.

\- Respire, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien.

\- D...Draco, je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive... Je vois des choses, des choses tellement tristes quand je dors. Et quand je suis éveillée, c'est comme si c'était vous, mais que ce n'était pas vous.

Elle posa sur lui un regard d'un blanc laiteux totalement opaque qui lui arracha un frisson. Il connaissait ce regard. Elle leva une main vers lui et la posa doucement sur sa joue.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui est vrai... Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il posa sa propre main sur la sienne et le regard de Luna redevint normal.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Draco ? Plaida-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. J'ai... J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Il sourit douloureusement, serrant sa main contre sa joue.

\- Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te le promets.

Il parlait aussi bien à Luna qu'aux restes de Vanieta qui semblaient vouloir refaire surface. Il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire, répéta-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait, toute cette douceur qui s'était pendant longtemps cachée derrière la valeureuse guerrière qu'avait été Vanieta.

\- Je le sais, je le sens mais... Est ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux avoir une confiance aveugle en moi, Vanieta.

Elle sourit, apaisée.

\- Comme toujours, Lucian.

Il se redressa doucement et l'embrassa sur le front, soufflant un peu de sa magie pour lui garantir des nuits tranquilles, sans cauchemars d'un autre temps venant la hanter.

Il espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait.

.*.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne prit cette fois ci pas le temps de calmer ses nausées ou encore de s'attarder sur sa fatigue ou sur ses courbatures. La fièvre lui contractait le ventre, lui emprisonnait le cœur dans un étau et il sauta sur ses jambes tremblantes pour se précipiter sur la porte des cachots et l'ouvrir brutalement, l'arrachant presque de ses gongs. Il n'accorda aucun intérêt à son dévoué Elfe de maison qui cria après lui, se précipitant à sa suite.

Il n'avait pas le temps, c'était un putain de guet-apens et il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder, de perdre son temps pour se reposer, et qu'importe s'il avait des effets secondaires désagréables.

Ce fut un Draco Malfoy, éternel de son état, un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde, élève de Merlin quand celui-ci était encore un homme, qui pénétra en trombe dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimaud, aussi pâle que la mort, tremblant de froid tout en étant assommé par une forte fièvre. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et un spasme le traversa.

\- Malfoy ! Cria Hermione de surprise en se levant.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et le Loup-Garou, Rémus Lupin, étaient tous attablés et l'observèrent comme s'il était un revenant. Mais Draco ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Albus... Où est Albus ?! Cria-t-il à moitié en cherchant le directeur des yeux dans la cuisine plutôt petite.

Une douleur traversa ses côtes et il gémit en se ramassant sur lui-même, les mâchoires serrées. L'adulte, Lupin, fut le premier à ses côtés.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Malfoy ? S'enquit l'adulte en cherchant à le faire se redresser.

Mais Draco le repoussa un peu brutalement, le regard fou.

\- Où est Dumbledore ?! Hurla-t-il cette fois-ci et un peu de son sang fut projeté sur le loup-garou.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement - et non pas l'expression. Son cœur rata véritablement un battement, s'arrêtant de battre le temps d'un minuscule instant, et Draco gémit en se tenant la poitrine, tombant au sol.

\- Seigneur !

Dobby avait semble-t-il eut du mal à le suivre dans sa précipitation et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, un peu haletant.

\- Le Seigneur ne doit pas bouger après le rituel !

Son petit Elfe dévoué le poussa au sol pour le mettre sur le dos. Un spasme traversa de nouveau le corps de Draco, qui se mordit la lèvre à sang pour éviter de hurler de douleur. Dobby posa sa main sur le cœur de Draco et lâcha un cri de surprise.

\- Votre cœur va lâcher, mon seigneur ! Couina-t-il, terrifié.

Draco sentit une vague de la magie de son Elfe le traverser et il se cambra.

\- Dum... Dumbledore ! Réussit-il à bafouiller. Piège... Trouver Albus...

Une toux lui arracha les poumons et il se tourna sur le côté pour vomir du sang. Dobby lui envoya une nouvelle vague de magie dans son corps.

\- Où est Monsieur Dumbledore Monsieur ? Clama le petit elfe en levant son regard globuleux et paniqué sur les autres sorciers de la pièce.  
\- Il est parti sécuriser une autre maison pour une planque, déclara Rémus d'une petite voix. Je vais essayer de le contacter ! Harry, Hermione, Ron, aidez Dobby !

Draco l'aperçut disparaître de la pièce mais déjà sa vision se réduisait. Il essaya de se redresser mais Dobby le maintint allongé au sol.

\- Vous ne devez pas bouger, mon Seigneur !

l'Éternel s'étrangla en sentant son cœur faire une embardée peu naturelle ; il faisait de la tachycardie. Il allait mourir maintenant, à cause de son empressement, et d'autres allaient mourir parce qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'attendre ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

\- ... Cœur... Doloris...  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! Lâcha Ron d'une voix paniquée.

Dobby observa Draco, qui ouvrait et fermait frénétiquement sa main sur son corps, et releva ensuite les yeux vers les sorciers.

\- Dobby ne peut pas lancer de Doloris, Dobby n'a pas de baguette !  
\- Pourquoi lancer un Doloris ?! Continua Ron, le visage pâle devant tout ce sang.  
\- Faire sauter son cœur, qu'il reprenne un rythme normal après.

Un gémissement pressant de Draco attira l'attention sur lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, des étoiles noires lui faisant tourner la tête.

Il cligna des paupières pour éviter de s'évanouir - d'une manière très futile et inutile, certes. Il réussit à attraper l'habit de l'Elfe pour attirer son attention.

\- Lucius... Lucius sait...

Il haleta et grimaça.

\- Weasley... Jumeaux.  
\- Pourquoi il parle de Fred et Georges ? S'inquiéta la belette femelle.

Mais Draco ne quitta pas l'elfe des yeux.

\- C'est... Un piège...

Dobby écarquilla les yeux, montrant qu'il avait compris, et Draco resserra sa prise sur son habit.

\- Va les trouver... Réussit-il à dire distinctement.  
\- Mais Seigneur-  
\- Maintenant ! Cria-t-il presque avant de tousser, du sang coulant sur son menton.

Dobby hocha frénétiquement la tête et se releva. La magie de l'elfe quitta son corps et Draco poussa un râle de douleur étranglé en plissant des yeux.

\- Quelqu'un doit lancer un Doloris, maintenant, ordonna l'elfe avant de s'évaporer dans un Pop claquant.

Normalement, un Elfe ne pouvait pas parler aussi sèchement à un sorcier, sauf cas exceptionnel d'ordre direct donné par son maître ou, dans ce cas précis, où son maître était en danger de mort. Draco n'était peut-être pas son maître, mais leurs magies étaient liées, permettant à Dobby de ne pas mourir sans qu'un sorcier ne lui soit lié directement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'exclama Ron d'une voix pressée.  
\- Tu l'as entendu, il faut que l'un de nous lance un Doloris, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.  
\- On peut ne rien faire, aussi.

Draco n'avait jamais autant détesté la belette femelle qu'en cet instant.

\- Ginny ?! Crièrent les trois autres sorciers.  
\- Tu n'y penses pas, tout de même ? Continua Harry d'une voix choquée.  
\- Bah quoi ? Cracha-t-elle.  
\- Harry, vas-y ! Fais-le ! Coupa Hermione.  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ?! Paniqua le Survivant.  
\- Parce qu'il faut avoir une haine colossale pour lancer ce sort ! Expliqua précipitamment Hermione.  
\- Mais...mais je...

Draco ferma les yeux en ne retenant plus les spasmes et les gémissements de douleur qui le traversaient.

\- Harry ! Il est en train de mourir ! Plaida Hermione.  
\- Mais je...

Le noir commença à l'envelopper, les sons devenant de plus en plus sourds.

\- Harry !  
\- JE PEUX PAS ! Je le déteste pas assez !  
\- DOLORIS !

Noir et silence.

Le calme, enfin. 

.*. 

La noirceur opaque se dilua peu à peu pour laisser Draco dans un cocon de douleur supportable aux reflets rosâtre.

La fatigue l'étreignait comme une amie passionnée et semblait ne plus jamais vouloir le laisser partir. Il s'abandonna à ses bras le temps d'un instant, qui dura indéfiniment avant qu'il décide de se concentrer pour sortir de cette torpeur.

Son corps était fait de plomb mais au moins, il reprenait conscience. Si les sons ne lui parvenaient pas encore, il sentit pourtant parfaitement les odeurs et reconnut la chambre qu'il habitait avec Blaise, ses parfums sur les draps et l'odeur musquée et boisée du parfum de son ami. La bouche pâteuse, il réussit tout de même à entrouvrir les lèvres pour inspirer par la bouche.

Grave erreur, car sa toux se réveilla.

Il plissa des yeux - qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert d'ailleurs - et soupira d'aise quand on lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

Il essaya de se reconnecter avec son corps pendant encore un long moment, avant qu'il n'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux. La lumière ne l'aveugla pas, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement illuminée par quelques globes qui voletaient au plafond.

\- Dray ? Lui parvint enfin une voix étouffée.

Son champ de vision encore restreint, il réussit tout de même à bouger la tête pour voir un visage flou ressemblant à Blaise tout près de lui.

\- Hey...

Sa voix ne ressemblait à rien, rocailleuse et faible, et il grimaça.

\- N'essaye pas de parler, mon pote, déclara son ami à voix basse, lui épargnant une vive douleur quant aux bruits trop fort.

Il réussit à esquisser un sourire. Blaise y répondit, son visage devenant de plus en plus net.

\- Lupin est parti chercher Pomfresh et le Professeur Snape. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, enfoiré.

Blaise n'était jamais vulgaire, sauf quand la panique ou la colère s'emparait de lui.

Draco sourit paresseusement et bougea un tout petit peu sous les draps pour se blottir contre le matelas.

\- T... tout va bien ? Réussit-il à marmonner, les yeux mi-clos.

Blaise fredonna doucement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Repose-toi... lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Draco n'eut pas la force de hocher la tête et resta juste là, tombant dans un sommeil cotonneux, alternant les moments de fièvres accompagnés de délires et un sommeil lucide et reposant. Il avait distingué Severus penché sur lui lors d'un de ses moments de lucidité.

.

Après ce qui lui sembla être de longues semaines de sommeil, Draco rouvrit enfin les yeux, toujours un peu amorphe mais pas de douleur cette fois-ci, heureusement.

Enfoncé dans son matelas, l'Éternel inspira doucement et leva une main faible pour se frotter les yeux, le visage. Il ferma de nouveau les paupières, juste pour se concentrer sur son corps. Tout était à sa place, tout était là et, puisqu'il arrivait à bouger, tout était fonctionnel.

Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant de soulagement.

Doucement, il s'étira entre les draps et réussit un peu à se redresser. Ses muscles endoloris tiraient doucement mais ça voulait dire qu'il était en vie. Restait à savoir si c'était une bonne chose.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Draco cligna des yeux en apercevant Molly Weasley pénétrer sa chambre.

\- Draco, tu es réveillé, par Merlin. Quel soulagement !

La femme potelée sourit de plus belle au jeune homme à moitié assis dans le lit qui la regarda approcher d'un drôle d'air. Elle posa au bord du lit un plateau couvert d'un porridge tiède qui embaumait doucement la pièce.

\- Severus ne va pas tarder, il est allé chercher quelques potions pour toi, mais rien ne vaut un bon _grau_ comme premier repas. Ça va passer tout seul, tu vas voir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, rapprochant le plateau de l'Éternel.

\- Euh... D'accord, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse et douloureuse.

Draco était un peu perdu de la voir aussi ouverte avec lui. Jusque là, et comme tous les autres, elle l'avait regardé d'une manière froide et suspicieuse, elle n'avait jamais été... comme ça.

Est-ce qu'il venait de se réveiller dans un monde parallèle ?

\- As-tu besoin que je te ramène de nouveaux coussins ? Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te redresser ? Un peu d'eau ? Un thé ? Ou alors du lait ? Continua-t-elle de lui demander avec un air concerné.

Draco cligna des yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Je... Non merci, madame Weasley. Ça va.

Il se racla la gorge avant de tousser et très vite, un verre d'eau se retrouva sous son nez. Il remercia la matriarche rousse avec un signe de tête et se désaltéra avec plaisir.

\- Molly, merci. Je vais prendre le relais d'ici.

Draco releva son regard vers la porte de sa chambre et regarda son parrain raccompagner Molly Weasley hors de sa chambre. L'odeur du porridge fit gargouiller le ventre de Draco qui se pencha pour prendre le bol sur ses genoux tandis que Severus se rapprochait. L'Éternel eut un petit sourire en voyant du coin de l'œil son visage grave, alors qu'il lui lançait des sorts de diagnostic.

\- Oncle Sev', tout va bien, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Je suis le seul capable d'en juger, déclara le maître des potions d'une voix sombre.

Draco secoua un peu la tête et leva le regard au ciel mais le laissa faire sans dire un mot, dégustant son porridge avec de petites bouchées.

\- Comptais-tu me le dire un jour ?

Draco regarda son parrain, un homme pour qui il avait un très grand respect.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu jouais double jeu avec ton père. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps espionnes-tu Lucius pour relayer des information à l'Ordre ? Continua le maître des potions en l'observant.

L'Éternel haussa les épaules sans répondre et le professeur soupira.

\- Tu n'as plus aucune trace de Doloris, mais tes muscles sont encore parcourus de quelques spasmes dus à la fièvre. Tu dois rester alité encore quelques jours.

Draco hocha la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger pour l'instant.

\- Dumbledore est là ? Je voudrais lui parler.

Severus observa son filleul comme s'il pouvait juger son état d'un seul coup d'œil puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. En attendant, tu prends ceci et tu ne rechigne pas.

L'Éternel soupira en avalant les deux décoctions au goût infâme, une pour combattre les effets secondaires du Doloris s'il y en avait que Severus n'avait pas décelé, et un décontractant musculaire.

Puis l'ancien professeur de potion quitta la chambre. Draco en profita pour réfléchir aux derniers événements. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose à partir du moment où il avait envoyé Dobby chercher les Weasley, et Draco reconnaissait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir comment s'était terminée cette histoire. Il aurait aussi aimé savoir qui avait lancé le doloris qui lui avait sans aucun doute permis de rester en vie.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Draco releva la tête, surpris que Dumbledore soit déjà là.

Il déchanta très vite.

Ronald Weasley, le visage sombre et sérieux, s'avança et Draco frémit en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

\- Malfoy, déclara le Gryffondor en s'arrêtant à un mètre du lit.

\- ... Weasley...

Draco ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre alors il se crispa un peu plus, n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvait sa baguette. Si Weasley l'attaquait, il se défendrait, certes, mais aurait besoin de répondre à certaines question comme : d'où, depuis quand et quel est le fuck que tu fasses de la magie sans baguette ?!

Et il n'avait bizarrement... bizarrement, pas très envie de s'expliquer pour ça.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Demanda le Gryffondor en croisant les bras sur son torse, la voix sombre.

Draco cligna des yeux et plissa les paupières mais ne répondit rien alors que le Weasley le fixait. Le roux soupira devant son absence manifeste de conversation et attrapa une chaise pour s'y asseoir, juste en face de lui. Il le fixa d'un air sombre, chose que Draco n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

Il avait définitivement atterri dans un autre monde, si Ronald Weasley devenait soudainement mature.

\- Je veux savoir si tu l'as fait sciemment.

\- Fais quoi ? Demanda enfin Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Ronald posa ses coudes sur ses jambes et se pencha en avant.

\- Quand j'ai voulu savoir comment tu avais su, Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous dire, si ce n'était que tu méritais vraiment d'être considéré comme un membre de l'Ordre.

Draco haussa les épaules et se pencha lentement pour attraper un verre d'eau sur la table. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et il grimaça en réalisant que le verre était vide.

Weasley l'observa faire puis se leva et jeta un _aguamenti_ qui remplit le verre. Draco soupira d'aise et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Weasley se rassit et continua de le fixer.

\- Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Draco ne dit rien.

\- Mais je veux savoir, est-ce que tu savais ce que tu faisais quand tu es venu dans la cuisine en demandant à voir Dumbledore ? Est-ce que tu savais qui tu envoyais récupérer quand tu as dit à Dobby d'y aller ?

L'Éternel comprit alors. Il fixa alors le Gryffondor dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Il regarda le roux écarquiller les yeux puis soupirer en se frottant le visage d'une main.

\- J'y crois pas... T'aurais pu ne rien dire. T'aurais pu les laisser crever, faire l'innocent et personne n'aurait jamais rien su. C'est ce que tu aurais fait, avant. Mais au lieu de ça, en tant que Malfoy, tu as sauvé la vie à trois Weasley différents...

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Trois ? S'enquit-il de sa voix rauque.

Weasley le regarda et hocha vivement la tête.

\- Fred, George et mon père. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la même planque... Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- J'ai juste vu... les jumeaux.

Ron parut de nouveau perdu.

\- Incroyable... Je... Je, on te doit beaucoup. Merci.

Il était sincère et Draco secoua doucement la tête alors que sa mémoire se rafraîchissait.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui m'a lancé le doloris, dit-il difficilement.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête en souriant d'une manière amère.

\- C'était assez simple, je l'avoue.

Draco sourit à son tour. Oui, ce n'était pas difficile de se l'imaginer, en effet.

\- Tu as lancé le doloris qui m'a sauvé la vie. Alors considère qu'on est quitte.

Weasley le fixa en plissant des yeux.

\- Tu as sauvé trois d'entre nous. Nous, Wealsey avons désormais une dette de v-

\- Non, le coupa précipitamment Draco en se redressant dans le lit.

Le regard du roux s'enflamma et il grinça des dents.

\- Quoi ? Les pouilleux que nous sommes ne méritons pas de t'être redevable, c'est ça ?

Draco roula des yeux et se réinstalla contre la tête de lit.

\- Non, tu as tout faux. Si la famille Weasley toute entière contracte sur leur honneur et leur magie une dette de vie avec ... Moi et ceux de ma famille, Lucius le saura ; et crois-moi, il en profitera.

L'Éternel fixa le Gryffondor dans les yeux.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver à sa botte, enchaîné à lui avec un contrat de ce genre. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai permis aux tiens d'éviter de mourir - considère que nous sommes quittes. Vraiment, rien de plus, insista-t-il.

Il regarda les différents sentiments se battre sur son visage et Draco esquissa un sourire.

\- Range ton côté cavalier de Gryffondor d'honneur et qui n'a qu'une parole, au moins pour cette fois.

Ronald le fixa en plissant des yeux, se mordillant les lèvres en réfléchissant visiblement à ses paroles. Puis il soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Ok... chuchota-t-il enfin.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Mais on va continuer à se sentir redevable... Et je n'aime pas ça.

Draco sourit en hochant la tête, jetant un regard à la chambre.

\- Ouais, je peux comprendre.

\- J'imagine... J'imagine que, peut-être... Zabini et toi n'êtes pas si... horrible qu'on l'a cru.

L'Éternel renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Non. On est pire, commenta-t-il en s'amusant de la situation.

Le Gryffondor grimaça outrageusement et se leva.

\- Bon. Alors ça, c'est fait...

\- Si tu pouvais... Commença Draco.

Il le regarda suspicieusement et l'Éternel dodelina de la tête.

\- Si tu pouvais juste lever le pied avec Blaise... Il n'est pas vraiment méchant et il ne mérite pas vos mauvais tours.

Le Gryffondor s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- On va vous laisser tranquille, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco savait que le Weasley n'avait qu'une parole. C'était un Gryffondor d'honneur, comme il l'avait déjà dit.

\- Ah, une dernière chose, rajouta Ronald avant de quitter la chambre, la main sur la poignée.

Il regarda le Serpentard en souriant d'une manière presque... eh bien, presque malsaine.

\- Ne panique pas trop pour le comportement de ma mère. Tu as sauvé son mari et deux de ses enfants. Même si ça nous horripile, tu es désormais un pauvre petit membre honoraire de la famille Weasley. Bienvenu chez les pouilleux.

Draco ne résista pas et lâcha un rire en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés.

\- Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, commenta-t-il.

Le Gryffondor le regarda une dernière fois, hocha la tête puis quitta enfin la chambre, laissant un Draco amusé mais un peu dépassé par les événements. Quoique, il était désormais sûr que l'ambiance dans la maison allait enfin s'alléger.

.*.

\- ... et puis Dumbledore est arrivé. D'après lui, si je n'avais pas envoyé Dobby, les Weasley seraient morts. Les mangemorts avaient mis des sorts d'anti-transplanage tout autour de la planque dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés, mais qui ne prenaient pas en compte les Elfes de maison, à croire que les sangs-purs en oublient ce qu'ils considèrent tout de même comme leurs esclaves personnel. Je te jure Merlin, cette époque est totalement folle.

Draco soupira et se pencha en avant pour se frotter le visage. Le cimetière presque antique de St. Digain's Church était vide, silencieux - même la nature semblait s'être apaisée pour respecter la plénitude de l'endroit, la quiétude religieuse de ses pierres que le temps avait recouvert de mousses. Il était assis en tailleurs, adossé au grand arbre qu'il sentait chauffer agréablement de magie contre son dos. Il ferma à demi les paupières en soupirant d'aise, se gorgeant de la magie ancestrale qui se dégageait de l'écorce, des racines qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol et qui dégageaient dans toute la Terre ces vagues d'ancienne magie puissante.

L'Éternel se passa une main dans les cheveux et leva le regard au ciel, plissant des yeux alors que le soleil perçait à travers les branchages du conifère et l'éblouissait. Un coup de vent fit danser les branches et la musique de la nature apaisa l'âme tourmentée du Damné.

\- Tu l'aimerais bien, Dumbledore. Il te ressemble. Pas trop physiquement, mais il est aussi taré que toi.

Draco esquissa un sourire.

\- Enfin, tu joues hors compétition en fait, tu es pire que tout.

Il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Tes vannes pourries me manquent... Tout le monde me manque... murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il se tut un instant pour profiter de nouveau du silence, alors qu'il frissonnait en sentant la magie l'entourer.

\- On a trouvé ton mot, tu sais. Enfin, Hermione - Marie - a trouvé ta lettre, elle me l'a dictée et je l'ai traduite dans la langue utilisée aujourd'hui.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, le regard dans le vide.

\- J'ignorais que ça s'était passé comme ça... Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne savait que ça s'était passé comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'était incompréhensible que Morgana ait eu le dessus assez longtemps pour te lancer un sort si compliqué. Il est long à faire, à mettre en place et à psalmodier... Ce n'était pas normal.

Draco posa sa main gauche au sol et caressa du bout des doigts les racines qui dépassaient de la terre.

\- C'est plus compréhensible maintenant... Mais tu sais, on est encore loin de la possibilité de nous... De nous délivrer. Oh bien sûr, je n'ai que 17 ans dans cette vie, j'ai "toute la vie" devant moi. Mais ça sera juste une de plus. J'aurais juste besoin de convaincre Harry, Hermione et Luna de pratiquer le sort inverse, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bon terme.

Il sourit d'un air amer.

\- Enfin, si j'arrive à le trouver, ce putain de sort.

L'actuel Serpentard soupira en levant en ciel.

\- M'enfin. Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à détruire le masque que je me suis construit pour cette vie... Hermione ne me fait pas confiance. Luna est trop déphasée pour réaliser ce qui se passe vraiment autour d'elle et Harry...

Draco ferma les yeux en se rappelant Harry, qui l'avait coincé dans un couloir quand Draco avait enfin pu quitter son lit. Le Gryffondor avait grimacé mais il l'avait tout de même remercié pour avoir sauvé ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Draco n'avait rien dit mais depuis, Harry et Ron s'étaient définitivement calmés. Ils ne les regardaient plus comme des monstres et Molly Weasley s'était mis un point d'honneur à engraisser Draco comme une oie, malgré le fait que son mari et ses deux fils ne soient toujours pas rentrés au bercail, Dumbledore leur ayant conseillé de se faire discrets avant de rentrer, pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent suivre.

Draco secoua la tête sans terminer sa phrase et frissonna.

Cela faisait des siècles - et quand il disait des siècles, c'était littéralement - qu'il n'était pas venu dans le cimetière de ce petit village du Pays-de-Galle pour parler à l'énorme If.

Les moldus s'étaient accordés pour dire qu'il était un des arbres les plus vieux de la planète. En fait, c'était la magie du mage le plus puissant qui donnait cet effet et cette impression aux humains, moldus comme sorciers. Mais la magie ancestrale rendait aussi l'arbre comme …. inintéressant pour tous, cachant ainsi définitivement le mage à la vue de chacun. Et Merlin restait et restera enraciné dans les terres de Llangernyw, Nord du Pays de Galle, à jamais. Draco n'était pas assez puissant pour défaire le sort de Morgana. Ni Luna, ni Hermione, ni Harry. Aucun d'eux n'était assez puissant pour s'en occuper seul, malgré leurs pouvoirs incommensurables.

Draco soupira puis se leva, frottant ses jambes pour faire passer les douleurs de ses muscles endoloris. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler, même s'il n'avait pas de réponses en retour. Il se sentait apaisé. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'écorce tiède, envoyant une caresse magique d'adieu dans l'arbre, qui lui envoya une réponse tout aussi agréable. Il s'éloigna un peu, juste un peu, avant de se pencher au pied d'une stèle bien plus récente qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, tellement banale que personne ne la remarquait.

Terrence avait fait du bon travail, lors de sa deuxième vie où il s'était souvenu.

 _Marie Bridgestone, qu'Hel t'enseigne._

 _Vanieta Porikov, puisse les chants te bercer._

 _Terrence Beaumont, que ta force puisse le trouver._

 _Lucian Perezo, que la mort t'apprenne la patience._

Draco eut un sourire amer en caressant la pierre, puis il soupira en secouant la tête.

Il fit ensuite demi-tour pour quitter le cimetière silencieux et sa douceur, jetant un dernier regard en arrière pour observer une dernière fois les vieilles pierres tombales protégées du soleil par les branches de l'arbre.

Puis il quitta le Pays-de-Galle en se téléportant au beau milieu de Londres, entre les humains si aveugles.

.*.

Quand Draco pénétra au numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd, il grimaça alors que la voix criarde de feu matriarche Black pestiférait sur les traîtres à leur sang présents dans sa noble demeure. Il soupira en roulant des yeux avant de s'avancer pour fermer le lourd rideau qui atténua un peu le bruit de ses cris perçants. Il s'arrêta pour perdre son regard dans le velours sombre qui servait à réduire ses décibels. C'était étonnant que personne ne se soit encore déplacé pour la faire taire.

L'Éternel secoua doucement la tête avant de quitter de couloir. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, et en fait, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans toute la maisonnée. Les sourcils froncés, le Serpentard regarda autour de lui pour chercher à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que tous aient disparu... Et si pendant son périple, quelque chose s'était passé ? Et si le secret avait été éventé et que les mangemorts avaient réussi à les retrouver ?

La gorge serrée, Draco ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce, prêt à grimper les escaliers afin de trouver quelqu'un quand il aperçut un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Le cœur battant sourdement à ses oreilles, il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à être dans l'encadrement de la porte de la petite cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd pour observer d'un œil surpris mais inquiet l'intérieur de la pièce.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Blaise étaient assis à table, Molly Weasley observait d'un œil éteint une soupe en train de mijoter sur le feu, et tous avaient un air désespéré sur leurs traits ; même Luna semblait totalement détruite, alors que tous les jeunes fixaient la table devant eux sans même la voir. Draco déglutit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être tremblante.

Les personnes de la pièce sursautèrent et tournèrent vers lui des regards effarés et perdus.

\- Draco !

En un instant, Hermione fut sur ses pieds et sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ainsi que rien compris, elle lui sauta au cou et lâcha un sanglot. Surpris, Draco resta seulement un cours instant sans bouger puis referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme tremblante qui refusait de le lâcher.

\- Euh... Granger...

Il leva un regard définitivement perdu par dessus l'épaule de la Gryffondor pour trouver une Molly retenant ses larmes, un Harry qui le fusillait du regard, un Ron qui s'était étalé sur la table en soupirant, un Blaise qui se frottait le visage en secouant la tête et une Luna qui murmurait en levant le regard vers le ciel, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue. Draco entrouvrit la bouche sans comprendre et caressa doucement de haut en bas le dos de la jeune femme blottie contre lui.

\- Hey, Hermione... Murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ?!

Draco fronça les sourcils en observant Harry qui avait sauté sur ses pieds, braquant sur lui un regard noir.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre de nous deux secondes, Malfoy ?! J'arrive pas à croire que tu...

Le Gryffondor serra douloureusement les poings et quitta la cuisine sans faire attention, bousculant Draco et Hermione. Le Serpentard tourna la tête pour le regarder partir avant de reporter son attention sur la cuisine.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il a raison pour le coup, Malfoy, soupira Ron en se redressant à moitié, toujours affalé sur la table, tourné vers lui en reposant sa tête dans sa main.

Draco fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Hermione se détacha de lui, les yeux humides.

\- On ne savait pas où tu étais, on a cru... On s'inquiétait, expliqua-t-elle enfin.

Draco la fixa en plissant des yeux.

\- J'avais laissé un mot dans la bibliothèque...

Il n'avait pas cru être parti assez longtemps pour que les gens de la maison réalisent son absence, mais il avait tout de même laissé un mot à côté du coffret contenant le journal.

\- Oui, mais tu es parti quatre heures ! S'exclama enfin Blaise en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

\- Autant que ça... ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas réalisé être parti aussi longtemps. Molly Weasley parla enfin.

\- Nous n'avons pas prévenu Severus alors que les heures passaient et que tu ne revenais pas, mais nous avons dû prévenir Albus. Il était embêté. Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix brisée.

En la regardant, Draco sentit une vague d'exaspération le submerger alors que dans son regard, il trouvait de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la suspicion.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas retrouvé mes petits copains mangemorts.

\- Personne ne pense ça, s'étonna Blaise, et même Hermione était incrédule.

Mais Molly Weasley eut la décence de paraître gênée.

\- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Mais si vous voulez à tout prix savoir, j'étais dans... Un cimetière. Sur la tombe d'amis. De ... Très vieux amis.

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine et Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son avant bras.

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention. Ça ne fait que deux jours que tu peux sortir du lit, le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il retient un sourire pour plutôt soupirer en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon. Bah je vais aller me justifier auprès de Potty maintenant, geignit-il.

Il réussit à arracher un rire au cadet Weasley et il quitta la pièce. Il n'eut pas vraiment à chercher pour trouver Potter, ce dernier s'était réfugié dans le bureau du Chef de Famille ; Bureau que Harry avait mis à sac dans un visible accès de fureur. Il reprenait son souffle, assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'en vouloir autant, railla Draco en s'adossant au mur pour le fixer.

Il vit Harry se crisper mais il ne fit aucun geste. Draco inspira puis soupira rageusement.

\- Je suis pas allé retrouver Voldemort, Potter.

Harry leva enfin la tête vers lui mais Draco, pour une raison obscure, ne releva pas vraiment l'air perdu du Gryffondor.

\- Je sais que tu aimerais bien, ce serait une bonne excuse pour m'enfermer quelque part, voire atteindre mon intégrité physique, mais désolé de te décevoir, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas allé voir Voldemort, répéta Draco exaspéré.

Harry sauta brusquement sur ses pieds et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Mais tu es con, ou tu le fais exprès ?!

\- Langage, Potter, marmonna Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Ta gueule ! Vitupéra Harry en secouant les bras autour de lui.

Draco laissa la surprise s'afficher sur son visage, son masque chancelant en comprenant que les gens d'en bas, s'ils avaient été suspicieux, s'étaient avant tout inquiétés pour lui. Il en avait marre de devoir jongler entre ces deux sentiments.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises dans quel état on était ?! On ne te trouvait plus, on ne savait pas où tu étais, les mangemort auraient pu te trouver et te tuer - et toi, tu reviens comme une fleur en mode " Coucou, j'vous ai manqué ?" SÉRIEUSEMENT MALFOY ?!

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous inquiéter tant que ça, déclara Draco en fronçant les sourcils, un peu surpris par sa réaction.

\- Tu savais PARFAITEMENT ce que tu faisais ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ?! Je sais que tu m'as fait quelque chose, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire !

L'Éternel sentit une nouvelle vague d'exaspération le traverser.

\- Après ce que je t'ai fait ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu crois encore que je veux te faire du mal ? Sérieusement ?

Harry se rapprocha, le fusillant du regard.

\- Je sais pas quoi penser de tes petites manigances.

\- Bordel Potter, mais réfléchis et arrête ta parano pendant deux secondes, Ok ?! Pesta Draco entre ses dents serrées. Mes petites manigances ? Lesquelles, par la Sainte Mère ? Je suis allé me recueillir sur la tombe d'amis proches, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais osé aller fricoter avec ces abrutis de psychopathes à la solde d'un pseudo mage noir de pacotille ?

Il serra les poings en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

\- Tu l'appelles Voldemort.

Draco haussa un sourcil en relevant la tête vers lui. Harry grimaçait, les bras croisés sur son torse en évitant son regard.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Ouais enfin son vrai nom, c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, hein, railla Draco.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

Draco plissa des yeux. Le comportement d'Harry n'avait aucun sens depuis quelques semaines - Entre sa haine pour sa personne qui lui procurait des sautes d'humeurs assez incroyables, comme s'il avait une double personnalité ; et les disputes interminables entre lui et son ex qui n'acceptait toujours pas que le grand Harry Potter qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle était petite lui passe sous le nez.

\- C'est toi que je ne comprend pas, Potter, marmonna l'Éternel sans même le réaliser.

Le Gryffondor leva vers lui un regard vert flamboyant, les sourcils froncés et avec de nouveau cette mauvaise humeur qui le caractérisait en ce moment, il combla les derniers mètres qui le séparait de Draco pour le pousser contre le mur.

\- Tu me saoules, Malfoy !

\- Eh bien comme ça, on est deux ! Sérieusement Potter, oublie-moi deux secondes ! Cria presque Draco en le repoussant à son tour. Trouve-toi une autre victime pour tes sautes d'humeurs schizophréniques !

Le Gryffondor serra les poings en le fusillant du regard, les mâchoires serrées si fortement que l'émail de ses dents gémit.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre avant de se détourner.

Draco serra des dents et retint un soupir.

\- De quoi tu parles, encore ?

\- Ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça, gronda Harry en quittant le bureau.

L'Éternel haussa les sourcils, profondément surpris et bouleversé. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Harry s'était inquiété à ce point pour lui ?

\- Oï ! Potter !

Il quitta précipitamment le bureau pour rattraper Harry dans le couloir avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans sa chambre

\- Il va falloir que tu me donnes plus que cela, Potter ! Gronda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

Il frissonna en sentant la puissance de Harry l'envelopper et l'oppresser presque, comme pour l'étouffer. Et en effet, s'il n'avait pas été Draco, si la puissance endormie de Terrence n'avait pas reconnu la puissance de Lucian, il aurait pu être consumé. Mais Draco tint bon et il sentit Harry se crisper sous sa poigne, alors que son corps se tendait et se rapprochait de lui. L'Éternel sentait que c'était un réflexe, un très vieux réflexe enfoui et étouffé, une habitude antique qu'Harry ne pouvait comprendre.

Draco s'empêcha de se focaliser sur le regard du jeune homme qui s'attarda sur sa personne.

\- Potter, sérieusement, on peut pas continuer comme ça, gronda Draco en braquant sur lui un regard sûr et net.

\- Tu me...

Harry grinça des dents et chercha à se défaire de sa poigne, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Draco chancela un instant mais ne put faire un mouvement de recul - la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés aussi proche, c'était quand Harry s'était énervé contre lui en cinquième année et qu'ils s'étaient battus à main nue.

\- Malfoy...

Le regard vert flamboyant de Harry lui brûla presque les rétines.

\- Quel sort tu m'as lancé ? Murmura presque le Gryffondor en plissant des yeux.

Draco frissonna et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait, Potter, déclara Draco sur le même ton, perdu.

Pourquoi Harry pensait que Draco l'avait envoûté ?

\- Je te le promets...

\- Pourquoi te croiras-je ? Murmura Harry d'une voix un peu plus basse.

Draco ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant alors que le Gryffondor était près de lui, si près.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il enfin en rouvrant les yeux.

Harry était beaucoup trop près de lui, jamais il ne s'était tenu aussi près de l'Éternel sans chercher à atteindre son intégrité physique. Et la seule chose que Draco voulait faire, c'était de se rapprocher un peu plus et de se perdre dans sa chaleur, juste le temps d'un instant, un très court instant.

\- Ah, Terrence, Lucian, vous êtes là.

Draco sursauta et fit un bon en arrière, s'écartant brusquement de Harry qui s'était encore plus rapproché de lui. Le Gryffondor aussi sembla se réveiller et cligna bêtement des paupières en observant l'Éternel qui reprenait pied, mais ne réussit pas à remettre son masque avant qu'Harry ne constate son air bouleversé.

Le Serpentard secoua doucement la tête en s'humidifiant les lèvres, reprenant pied. Il se racla la gorge et tourna la tête. Luna se trouvait dans le couloir, le regard dans le vide mais un sourire tendre et nostalgique sur les lèvres, les fixant sans les voir. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage doux et coloré comme il l'était y avait bien longtemps.

\- Est-ce que vous allez vous battre comme avant, ou est-ce que vous allez enfin assumer votre-

\- Luna, l'arrêta Draco d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme tressaillit et Draco s'approcha doucement, la fixant alors que les couleurs de son passé clignotaient sur son visage.

\- Luna, c'est Draco et Harry, tu te souviens ? Dit-il doucement en touchant enfin son bras.

Elle prit une inspiration silencieuse mais brusque, et cligna des yeux alors que son passé dessiné sur ses traits se diluait et disparaissait. Elle baissa son regard vers le sol puis elle se tourna vers Draco en souriant tristement.

\- Je l'ai encore fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco caressa doucement son dos en souriant douloureusement, lui murmurant doucement de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Il y avait une peau d'ours dans notre cabane, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

L'Éternel cligna des yeux et jeta un regard vers Harry, qui observait la scène sans comprendre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle continua.

\- Il y avait ce feu dans la cheminée, et Marie a fait de belles créations en fumée. Il y avait des dragons, des chimères, des aigles ; c'était beau. Et tu étais le bâtard du prince, puis garde royal, jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trouve. Et on était bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Draco soupira doucement - sa magie avait peut-être bloqué son passé cauchemardesque, mais ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'elle rêve de leur doux moments passés ensemble. Il hocha doucement la tête, incapable de parler à voix haute. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir la prendre contre lui, qu'ils redeviennent les proches amis qu'ils avaient été des siècles auparavant. Sa magie cherchait à retrouver les liens qu'ils avaient eu, sa Magie cherchait à se fondre dans celle d'Harry pour ne faire plus qu'une, mais elle ne pouvait pas, la malédiction les séparait à jamais, et rien n'était plus douloureux que sa magie rejetée ainsi. Mais Draco ne disait rien, cette vie était un échec complet, plus que quelques années et ce serait à Terrence de s'occuper d'eux.

Draco poussa alors doucement Luna dans le couloir pour l'emmener loin d'un Harry totalement perdu.

Peut-être était-il lâche.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente... Mylush - la bêta de cette histoire - a malheureusement un empêchement, elle ne peut plus s'occuper de mon bébé. Donc me revoilà encore sans bêta, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire xD Je pense que je vais utiliser un site de correction pour la fin de cette histoire, et si quelqu'un se dévoue pour corriger après moi, libre à vous, vous avez mon mail après tout ^^'" Je vais aussi faire ça pour mon Crossover, qui commence sérieusement à prendre la poussière le pauvre... M'enfin._

 _Vous connaissez la rengaine, je vous aime très fort, mail, review, tout ça :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	5. PARTIE 5

****GENRE** : ** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 ** **PARING** :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 ** **RATING** :** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 ** **BÊTA** : _M._** a corrigé ce chapitre, merci beaucoup !

 ** **NOTE** : ** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU CYCLE** **–** **PARTIE** **5 -**

\- Bonjour Draco.

L'Éternel cligna des yeux et releva la tête de ses parchemins, une main dans ses cheveux totalement décoiffés. Ses yeux piquaient, étaient gonflés, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en voyait toujours pas le bout. Face à lui, une Hermione au visage soucieux, une tasse fumante dans les mains. Draco renifla, intéressé, et il sentit son visage se dérider.

\- C'est du café ? Supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

La jeune Gyrffondor sourit doucement et posa le mug plein du divin liquide noir juste face à lui. Draco poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en attrapant la tasse pour plonger le nez dedans, inspirant profondément.

\- Par la Sainte-Mère... Murmura-t-il avec un grand soulagement.

Ses nerfs le lâchaient depuis un peu plus d'une dizaine de jours. Il avait commencé à faire le rituel pour entrer dans la tête de Lucius deux fois par semaine ; Voldemort avait recommencé à jouer avec des villages de Moldus et avaient mit les bouchées doubles - il voulait défaire le Royaume-Uni Moldu et comptait arracher la couronne de la Reine sur son corps fumant. Mais il voulait d'abord rendre les campagnes folles de peur avant de s'attaquer aux grandes villes, puis entrer en force aux 10 Downing Street et mettre à feu et à sang Buckingham Palace.

Et Draco se perdait un peu plus dans la noirceur poisseuse et malade de l'esprit torturé de son paternel génétique. Et la traduction du journal ? Ah. Draco avait traduit l'équivalent du tome un à trois de l'encyclopédie des potions à travers les âges - autant dire qu'il allait s'user le poignet beaucoup trop rapidement. Et bien entendu, il n'avait toujours pas vu la moindre trace de leur malédiction.

\- Blaise nous a dit que tu n'avais pas dormi dans votre chambre cette nuit, déclara Hermione en s'asseyant doucement face à lui.

Depuis qu'il leur avait fait un peu peur en disparaissant, les adultes avaient peut-être toujours une certaine réticence, voire même une répulsion, à les voir tourner autour de l'Ordre du Phoenix ; mais les plus jeunes gens, ainsi que les parents Weasley, leur avaient enfin accordé une confiance minimum et ils les appelaient tous par leur prénom.

Sauf la Belette femelle qui les détestait plus que tout - et Harry... Qui continuait de l'appeler Malfoy, envers et contre tout.

Draco se frotta les yeux en sirotant son café.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi du tout en fait.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et croisa les mains devant elle, l'air grave.

\- Draco, il faut que tu te reposes, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

L'Éternel esquissa un sourire et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Hm... Mouais. Il faut que... que je continue ça, soupira-t-il en montrant les parchemins étalés face à lui.

Il avait commencé à tout traduire en prenant bien soin d'oublier les sorts et autres rituels les plus immondes, mais maintenant, il était submergé par tous les sorts différents qu'il y avait. Des sorts puissants, comme des sorts oubliés pour tenir une maison, changer la couleur ou agrandir un tissu, tout un tas de choses. Plus rien n'avait de logique dans tout cela, et sa tête commençait à exploser.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une certaine manière ? S'enquit la jeune femme en observant toutes les feuilles autour d'eux d'un air soucieux.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à traduire le journal, puis serra les lèvres.

\- Eh bien... Tu adores les bibliothèques, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais arranger les rituels et sorts que j'ai déjà traduits ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et commença à rassembler tous les parchemins.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je les range d'une certaine manière ? Les sorts d'un côté, les rituels de l'autre par exemple ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, sentant tout son corps se défroisser avec plaisir.

\- Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose d'intelligent à faire. J'avais pensé à les ranger Sorts passablement blanc et Sorts totalement noir et pourris... Sachant que je n'ai pas traduit les sorts les plus immondes...

Hermione hocha la tête en regardant un parchemin.

\- Mais là encore, ce n'est pas le rangement le plus adéquat.

\- Je vais les lire et les ranger, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai une grande expérience dans la classification de bibliothèque, je vais trouver quelque chose.

Draco esquissa un sourire et termina son café.

\- Merci, Hermione, soupira-t-il d'aise.

Elle sourit.

\- Mais de rien.

.

Ils restèrent presque deux heures ensembles, Draco penché sur sa traduction, et Hermione classant ses parchemins les uns après les autres en quatre piles. L'Éternel n'avait aucune idée de comment elle s'organisait, mais elle était si concentrée et semblait assez contente d'elle, alors Draco ne dit rien et la laissa faire.

Alors que Draco terminait de traduire des expérimentations pour trouver l'immortalité, prenant en compte le sacrifice de trois nouveaux-nés lors d'une pleine lune de printemps, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la pièce. Il les aperçut et les rejoignit, les mains dans les poches.

\- Hey, les salua-t-il en trouvant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté en bout de table, Draco à sa gauche et Hermione à sa droite.

La jeune femme s'étira et sourit au jeune homme.

\- Coucou 'Ry.

Draco se frotta le visage et hocha la tête.

\- 'lut...

Harry l'observa un instant en plissant des yeux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes là depuis quand ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Hermione lança un rapide tempus alors que Draco repoussait ses parchemins pour se laisser tomber sur la table, la tête dans ses bras.

\- Eh bien, je suis là depuis deux heures trente. Draco, lui, n'a pas quitté la pièce depuis la fin du dîner... Hier soir, clama-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Draco releva la tête un instant pour la voir le juger du regard, alors que Harry le fixait d'un air surpris. L'Éternel soupira et se réinstalla dans le creux de son coude en grognant, éreinté. Il sourit en entendant Harry rire discrètement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, en fait ? S'enquit le Survivant en s'installant plutôt bien sur sa chaise.

\- Ça, c'est toutes les traductions du journal de... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Commença la Gryffondor.

\- Barriard, élève de Morgana, marmonna Draco contre ses bras.

\- Oui, voilà. Là, on a les rituels sur lesquels il serait intéressant de se pencher pour la défense ; là, les rituels d'attaque et là les rituels qui n'ont aucun intérêt direct dans la guerre. Là, les sorts qui pourront nous servir sur le terrain, ceux de défense, là il y a ceux qui pourraient servir à l'infirmerie. Et là, les inutiles pour le moment. Mais je pense qu'on va leur trouver une utilisation, expliqua Hermione d'une voix docte.

Draco se redressa et se frotta les yeux en jetant un coup d'œil aux sept piles de parchemins ainsi que celle qui était toujours devant elle. C'est plutôt une bonne idée, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête. Harry se pencha en avant pour prendre un parchemin sur la liste des rituels inutiles et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas la moitié des mots, marmonna-t-il.

Draco soupira et prit le parchemin pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Hm. C'est un rituel d'exorcisme, répondit-il.

Harry le regarda.

\- Comment ça ?

Draco se redressa en se frottant la nuque, le parchemin devant lui.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'une sorte de fantômes, il y en a beaucoup plus que ceux qu'i Poudlard. Les fantômes dit classiques, ceux qui ont refusé de partir parce qu'ils n'avaient pas "terminé" quelque chose sur terre, ceux de Poudlard par exemple. Les apparitions, quand un mort n'a pas conscience d'être mort ; qui sont souvent confondus avec les réminiscences - c'est quand les sentiments d'une personne sont si forts que la magie imprègne des lieux ou un objet -. Il y a aussi les esprits frappeurs, les poltergeists... Les esprits vengeurs bien sûr, quand une âme refuse de partir et s'accroche à un endroit ou à un objet, voire même une personne ; il y a aussi les dames blanches, les feux-follets, les possessions, les-... oh...

Hermione releva la tête du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire et fronça doucement les sourcils vers Draco tandis qu'Harry le fixait aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Draco, la bouche entrouverte, fixait le parchemin dans ses mains.

\- Potter, t'es un foutus chanceux, ricana-t-il.

\- Euh... Merci ? Marmonna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, non. Vous ne comprenez pas.

Il étala le parchemin sur la table et montra les différentes runes.

\- Ce rituel s'emploie pour libérer et forcer l'esprit enfermé, bloqué sur terre, à passer dans l'au-delà.

Il regarda les deux Gryffondors.

\- L'esprit... Ou l'âme, clarifia-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le parchemin pour le lire furieusement. Harry plissa des yeux en les regardant et Draco lui fit un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Et alors ? S'étonna Harry.

\- L'âme... Ou des bouts d'âme, s'amusa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Les Horcruxes.

Harry haussa les sourcils et chercha à voir lui aussi le document.

\- Mais... Enfin, on peut détruire les Horcruxes avec un sort, non ?

\- Bien entendu, sûrement. Mais ça détruirait les objets et Voldemort pourrait le sentir. Alors qu'exorciser son âme, il ne le réalisera même pas.

Harry réfléchit un instant et s'humidifia les lèvres en bougeant sur son siège.

\- En effet, ce serait bien de ne pas détruire les objets...

Draco l'observa et plissa des yeux.

\- Tu sais quels objets il a utilisé, déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Hermione releva la tête, surprise, alors qu'Harry grimaçait rapidement. Et contrairement à avant, il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de parler.

\- Dumbledore pense qu'il a fait six Horcruxes différents, pour avoir sept morceaux d'âmes dispersés.

Draco hocha la tête. Il pensait bien que c'était le cas. Harry se frotta le menton.

\- Il pense aussi que, au vu de la manière donc il a presque toujours été... obsédé par le pouvoir et par tout ce qui touche Poudlard, les objets qu'il a utilisés sont sûrement des possessions des quatre Fondateurs.

Draco plissa des yeux en observant Harry, surpris.

\- Tu crois ?

Harry hocha la tête en grimaçant vers lui.

\- Deux ont été détruits, son journal de l'époque où il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pour la première fois...

L'Éternel humidifia les lèvres en réfléchissant, souriant doucement.

\- À l'époque où tu as cru que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard et la jeune femme haussa les épaules, l'air gêné.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous en vouloir d'y avoir pensé...

\- Oh non, je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout, il faut dire que faire du polynectar à douze ans, c'est plutôt impressionnant, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

Hermione hoqueta et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco ricana doucement en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Vous devriez voir vos têtes... se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir de ne plus pouvoir jouer son rôle, il était un peu trop fatigué pour ça. Émotionnellement et physiquement. Ça commençait à lui peser de maintenir son masque alors que Luna était si proche de lui, que Ron était calme à ses côtés et qu'Hermione cherchait son contact tandis que Harry lui tournait autour, plus curieux que suspicieux.

\- Mais comment tu...

\- Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas les idiots qu'ils laissent croire à tous, et perdent toujours leur air benêt quand ils rentrent dans la salle commune.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir.

\- Enfin, quand même. Tu aurais pu nous dénoncer.

Draco inspira un peu avant de soupirer.

\- J'aurais pu, c'est vrai. Mais à quoi bon ? Je cherchais aussi à savoir qui avait pu ouvrir la Chambre, et même si tu es fourchelang, tu n'aurais jamais lâché un Basilic sur l'école. Pas avec les enfants.

À l'époque, quand ils avaient tous les quatre créé leur Chambre et que Salazar avait adopté ce bébé Basilic encore inoffensif, les trois autres avaient voulu s'en débarrasser, le relâcher dans la nature. Un serpent pareil allait devenir dangereux au bout d'une centaine d'années. Mais Salazar n'avait rien voulu laisser passer, il leur avait promis que sa petite Sally restera à jamais dans sa chambre, fermée grâce au fourchelang qu'il était un des seuls dans le monde à parler à l'époque.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Attendez deux secondes... Il est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Harry hocha la tête et Draco se frotta le front, se retenant de gronder.

Salazar n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Il n'avait même jamais été marié, il aimait les enfants, mais ne voulait pas être père. C'était ses propres enfants, ceux de Godric, qui avaient hérité de ses possessions, celles de Rowena par mariage, et celles de Salazar par héritage puisqu'il était "l'Oncle Sal". Godric et Salazar avaient eu des différents, certes ; au point où ils s'étaient entre-tués... Mais Salazar était un conservateur, il voulait que les enfants de moldus abandonnent leurs croyances pour se plier à celles de leur nouveau monde. Avec le temps, cette rumeur s'était déformée, jusqu'à donner à Salazar Serpentard ce côté fanatique et étriqué, meurtrier - et c'était les rumeurs de Voldemort qui avaient aggravé le tout.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Il n'est pas le descendant de Salazar, avoua-t-il enfin.

Harry haussa un sourcil et ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Oh, j'en sais plus que tu ne le crois. Salazar Serpentard n'a jamais eu d'enfants.

Il se leva sous le regard surpris d'Harry et d'Hermione.

\- Venez, on va en parler à Dumbledore et je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

.*.

Draco se redressa et resserra sa cravate autour de son cou sans dire un mot. Il jeta rapidement un regard à Harry, Hermione, Weasley, Luna et Blaise qui ne ressemblaient plus à eux-mêmes grâce à ses bons soins et qui étaient juste à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, malgré ses recommandations, ces derniers semblaient tous mal à l'aise ; même Blaise qui pourtant avait l'habitude de montrer celui qu'il n'était pas, celui qui avait le plus l'habitude de porter un masque, était aussi mal à l'aise que les Gryffondor si propres sur eux.

\- Décoincez-vous, siffla-t-il d'une voix bien plus grave qu'habituellement.

Après tout, ce sort changeait totalement le physique, et les cordes vocales étaient comprises dans le lot.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les six dans la banque et personnes ne fit attention à eux.

\- Malfoy... Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait là... Grinça des dents Harry alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour attendre leur tour.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Il a raison, chuchota furieusement Hermione en hochant vivement la tête. Qu'importe ce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir trouver ici, la sécurité des coffres des Gobelins est la meilleure, ils ne vont jamais tomber dans le panneau, ils vont voir au travers du sort !

Draco ne leur avait rien expliqué. Quand ils étaient allés voir Dumbledore, ce dernier leur avait expliqué qu'en effet, il pensait sincèrement que les horcruxes de Tom Jedusor étaient d'anciennes possessions des fondateurs. Alors Draco l'avait prit en aparté et lui avait dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il aille à Gringotts. Seulement, Harry et Hermione l'avaient entendu et avaient voulu venir. Pour l'aider et le protéger au cas où. Blaise, les voyant se préparer, avait refusé de laisser Draco sortir, pour éviter de se sentir comme la dernière fois – et au point où ils en étaient, Draco avait dit à Ron de venir aussi. Luna les attendait patiemment dans le couloir et... Et ils en étaient là.

Ils s'avancèrent et Draco se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait leur mentir.

Les cinq autres ouvrirent de grands yeux.

\- Mais tu n'y penses pas, Malfoy ! Commença à s'énerver Weasley.

\- Dray, tu es devenu complètement fou ?! Venir ici pour demander à avoir accès à un coffre qui n'est pas le nôtre, c'est du suicide ! Ils vont contacter le Ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au courant et on sera tous pendu haut et court ! Surenchérit Blaise, un peu pâle.

\- Cessez un peu d'être aussi théâtrale, voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas idiot, vous me connaissez mieux que cela.

Il se détourna pour s'avancer et se défit d'un coup léger d'épaule de la poigne d'Hermione, qui voulait l'empêcher de s'approcher du comptoir.

\- Malfoy, non ! Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas. Devant lui, un gobelin penché sur un parchemin grogna.

\- Nom et clé du coffre, s'il vous plaît, marmonna-t-il par habitude et visiblement par ennui.

L'Âme Éternelle eut un sourire.

\- _Maître Gobelin_ , déclara-t-il en Gobelbabil, faisant hoqueter les gens derrière lui.

Les oreilles du gobelin tressautèrent, seul signe de sa surprise, et il se redressa. Il jugea du regard le sorcier qui se trouvait face à lui et Draco eu un sourire en laissant s'échapper une légère vague de sa magie. Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles et le gobelin hocha la tête.

\- _Que l'or aille à ceux qui l'honorent_ , s'inclina Draco, toujours en Gobelbabil.

\- _Et que l'honneur touche ceux qui savent le respecter,_ répondit le Gobelin en s'inclinant à son tour. _Seigneur Lucian, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, bien qu'il me semblât vous avoir déjà revu dans cette vie._

 _\- En effet, mais nous avions besoin de venir incognito, voyez-vous._

 _\- Je vois tout à fait._

Le regard du Gobelin passa sur les autres derrière Draco. Ce dernier leur jeta aussi un coup d'œil.

 _\- Ils sont avec moi. À vrai dire... -_ Il se racla la gorge. _\- Trois d'entre eux..._

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin, le Gobelin avait compris.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en reposant son regard sur lui.

\- _Je fais venir le directeur Ragnork tout de suite,_ déclara le Gobelin

\- _Je vous en remercie, Maitre Gobelin._

Il hocha la tête et pointa sa main griffue pour leur faire signe d'attendre sur le côté. Ils s'inclinèrent une dernière fois et Draco se détourna pour laisser la file d'attente avancer. Il ravala un sourire arrogant sous les regards estomaqués que lui lançaient ceux qui l'avaient accompagné.

\- Tu... tu parles le Gobelbabil ? S'étonna Hermione en n'osant cligner des yeux, son regard planté sur lui.

Draco glissa ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules l'air de dire " _Hm... moui, pas une grosse affaire._ "

Ils ne purent lui demander plus d'informations ou d'explications puisqu'ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. À peine quelques minutes en fait, puisque quelles que soient les générations, les directeurs de la banque mettaient toujours un point d'honneur à accueillir eux-mêmes les Damnés quand ils se présentaient à la banque.

Ainsi arriva par de grandes portes latérales un gobelin tout comme les autres, si ce n'était l'écusson de Gringott brodé sur son cœur. Le directeur les observa et Draco lâcha de nouveau une légère vague de sa magie. Il se rapprocha et Ragnork se planta devant lui. Il plaqua son poing fermé sur son cœur et s'inclina, signe de respect pour les guerriers méritant chez les Gobelins. Draco lui retourna son geste en s'inclinant lui aussi.

\- Directeur Ragnork, salua-t-il en anglais cette fois-ci.

\- Seigneur, répondit le Gobelin en se redressant.

Draco désigna les cinq autres d'un geste de la main.

\- Ils sont avec moi, déclara-t-il simplement.

Le Directeur les observa tour à tour avant de hocher la tête et de se retourner en leur disant de le suivre.

Quand ils passèrent les grandes portes et alors qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans les sous-sols de la banque, Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Malfoy ? Comment tu as fait pour nous faire entrer dans cette banque ?

Draco inspira puis soupira doucement.

\- Ne nous laissons pas distancer, déclara-t-il en se défaisant doucement de sa poigne.

Et en effet, Ragnork ne les attendait pas et continuait de marcher. Draco accéléra la cadence, mais Hermione surenchérit, sans l'obliger à s'arrêter heureusement.

\- Malfoy, c'est très sérieux ! Chuchota-t-elle en jetant un regard au directeur de la banque. S'il réalise que nous ne sommes pas qui nous prétendons être...

\- Granger, respire un grand coup, sourit un peu Draco.

\- Mais Malfoy ! Vitupéra Weasley.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le groupe, y comprit Draco, sursauta en se retournant vers le Directeur Ragnork qui avait fait demi-tour et qui les observait l'un après l'autre.

\- Tout va bien, Directeur Ragnork, acquiesça Draco avec un maigre sourire.

Mais l'Éternel leva tout de même les yeux au ciel alors que Weasley rougissait, qu'Hermione se dandinait sur place et que Harry était trop crispé pour être naturel. Blaise et Luna quant à eux, jouaient hors compétition. Ils n'avaient aucune crédibilité, sérieusement... Cela sembla d'ailleurs être aussi de l'idée du Directeur puisqu'il agita la main, faisant tomber les sorts qui les dissimulaient. Hermione couina, Weasley sembla être sur le point de s'évanouir, Blaise et Harry pâlirent, et Luna sourit en caressant ses cheveux, visiblement contente de retrouver sa blondeur. Draco fit mine de s'étirer.

\- Personne ne risque de vous voir ici, c'est bien mieux ainsi, monsieur Malfoy, commenta le Directeur en se détournant.

Draco le suivit et soupira en les voyants distancés les cinq autres. S'ils ne voulaient les suivre, tant pis pour eux.

Alors que le directeur et lui s'engageaient dans un large escalier qui descendait dans une sorte de cheminée de pierre s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la terre, Draco sourit en entendant derrière eux le bruit que le groupe faisait pour les rattraper.

\- OK Malfoy, où est-ce qu'on va exactement ? S'enquit Harry en jetant un drôle de regard au directeur. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne prend pas le chemin de fer, comme d'habitude ?

Hermione l'observait.

\- On ne va pas au coffre Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco secoua la tête en les regardant puis jeta un regard au gobelin. Ce dernier le fixait aussi.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre coffre après tout, commenta-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

L'Éternel hocha la tête et continua de descendre, tout en se tournant vers ses anciens amis et son plus récent.

\- En effet, on ne va pas au coffre Malfoy. Et si Potter, on va prendre le chemin de fer, mais bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut que l'on s'enfonce encore plus dans la banque.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise en observant son ami d'un regard perdu.

\- Pour accéder aux coffres les plus anciens, expliqua Draco.

Il inspira doucement en réfléchissant rapidement.

\- Si aujourd'hui, les protections de la Banque sont un savant mélange de clés uniques et de sorts de sang, ce n'était pas le cas avant. Les plus anciens coffres... Eh bien, à l'époque, ce n'était pas les sorciers qui venaient déposer leur fortune, c'était les Gobelins qui venaient eux-mêmes trouver les sorciers qu'ils considéraient comme les plus méritants pour leur proposer qu'ils gardent leur fortune. À l'époque, c'était un honneur plus qu'une habitude que de faire des affaires avec les Gobelins.

\- À l'époque, les sorciers connaissaient la définition du mot respect et savaient reconnaître notre valeur, pesta le Gobelins en fusillant les sorciers du regard. Heureusement, certains se souviennent encore de certaines valeurs, commenta-t-il en observant Draco avec un sourire mesquin.

Ce dernier inclina la tête en ricanant.

\- Ainsi donc, les premiers coffres fonctionnaient bien différemment. À l'époque, c'était le royaume exclusif des Gobelins, c'était leur domaine bien à eux, pas comme aujourd'hui où les sorciers ont mis leur grain de sel pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Alors, comme les protections Gobelinnes de l'époque, la protection des coffres était basée sur les signatures magiques.

Weasley, Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils puis la jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh... souffla-t-elle.

\- Et en quoi est-ce une différence importante ? S'enquit Harry se grattant la joue.

\- Parce que les signatures magiques sont uniques ! S'exclama la jeune femme en hochant la tête. C'est brillant... Si intelligent !

\- Merci, mademoiselle, ricana le Gobelins.

La jeune Gryffondor rougit.

\- Sauf qu'il se trouve que c'est en effet une parfaite protection pour empêcher quiconque à qui n'appartient pas le coffre d'entrer, continua Draco avec un sourire. Et au vu de la longévité des Gobelins, c'est une bonne idée. Sauf pour les sorciers, sur le cours terme ça va encore, mais pas sur le long terme. Imaginez, pour que le conjoint puisse pénétrer le coffre, il fallait que le propriétaire originel soit présent, ainsi qu'un gobelin pour pouvoir lier leur magie et que le conjoint soit reconnu comme second propriétaire. Il en était de même pour l'enfant par exemple. Il fallait que les deux parents soient présents pour pouvoir faire le rituel, qui permettra à l'enfant plus tard d'avoir accès au coffre. Sauf qu'il suffisait que l'un des deux parents ne meurt avant de pouvoir faire ce rituel, et sans le dernier parent, l'enfant ne pouvait avoir accès à rien.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Au final, nombre de fortune reposent dans les sous-sols de la banque. Non pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'héritier, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y avoir accès.

Il les observa les uns après les autres alors qu'ils acquiesçaient, comprenant. Sauf que bien entendu, la seule qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tant de beautés et de fortunes perdues, souffla Luna. Et nous, on va les détrousser, de parfaits petits cambrioleurs.

Hermione l'observa et ouvrit la bouche pour surenchérir ; mais ils venaient d'arriver aux chariots. Le Directeur de la Banque ouvrit la petite porte et les laissa entrer avant de s'installer tout devant. Ils étaient très serrés, mais personne ne dit rien, surtout pas Draco qui se retrouvait pressé entre la paroi du wagonnet et le corps de Harry. Par la Sainte-Mère, que c'était agréable... Même les sursauts et les cahots désordonnés du train n'arrivaient pas à calmer les tambours de son cœur. Il était totalement foutu, comme avant. Rien n'avait changé. Par la Sainte mère et tous ses relatifs...

Quand ils descendirent du train, Harry et tous les autres étaient verts et légèrement nauséeux, Draco, quant à lui, se sentait rougissant. Mais qu'importe.

\- Luna a raison, marmonna Hermione en inspirant doucement, reprenant rapidement des couleurs.

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

\- Même s'il y a beaucoup de grands trésors en sous-sols, c'est...

Elle se tut en regardant autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans les profondeurs de la terre, bien en dessous des coffres habituels. Là où se trouvaient les tout premiers coffres. À l'époque, pour plus de sécurité, ces coffres se trouvaient sous les grottes qui servaient de ville au Gobelins. Aujourd'hui, cette ville était transformée en coffres ordinaires pour les sorciers. Autour d'eux donc, sous cette voûte magnifiquement sculptée, s'étalait un dédale de lourdes et larges portes ornées de moulures, de bronzes, et même certaines de pierres précieuses. C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle partie de la banque.

\- Wahou... Souffla quelqu'un, et comme c'était ce que pensait chacun d'entre eux, il n'était pas obligatoire de parfaitement l'identifier.

\- N'est-ce pas.

Certaines portes menaient à ces coffres fermés aux richesses perdues à jamais, et d'autres aux longues et grandes familles de Gobelins, qu'ils utilisaient toujours. Après tout, eux aussi avaient des héritages à protégés et conservés. Ils commencèrent à avancer, suivant toujours le Directeur de la Banque, qui allait vite malgré sa petite taille.

\- Luna a parfaitement raison, en effet. Il y a nombre de trésors en ces lieux. Mais, et je suis désolé de te contredire Granger, tu as tort, déclara ensuite Draco, sa voix claquant contre les parois.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment ça ?

Draco dodelina de la tête et les regarda tour à tour très sérieusement.

\- Je vais vous révéler un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde sorciers, parce que trop peu de gens sont et ont été au courant.

L'Éternel rit doucement en voyant Hermione ouvrir de grands yeux en le fixant, son regard le suppliant de tout lui raconter. À ses côtés, Harry, Ron et Blaise portaient eu aussi grande attention à ce qu'il racontait, tandis que Luna glissait d'une porte de coffre à une autre, caressant du bout des doigts les magnifiques moulures des protections.

\- Il est vrai que les signatures magiques sont uniques, commença Draco. Mais certaines... Quatre exactement, ne cessent de revenir au fil des ans, des générations.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Ron et Blaise ressemblèrent à des poissons hors de l'eau et Hermione couina.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elles renaissent, Miss Granger, intervint le directeur alors qu'il s'arrêtait de marcher.

Draco lui jeta un regard et hocha la tête.

\- Mais c'est ... C'est...

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est le secret le mieux gardé du monde Sorcier. Personne n'a jamais rien dit, parce qu'on est sous la protection du peuple Gobelin et qu'on veut le rester. Parce que pour eux, la magie est étroitement liée à l'âme.

\- Et si l'une revient, l'autre aussi, termina Ragnork en hochant la tête.

Les autres sorciers le regardèrent comme avec un œil nouveau.

\- Tu es... Commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais sept ans. Tellement excité de venir enfin dans ce magnifique endroit, j'ai fait un acte de magie accidentelle. Les Gobelins m'ont contacté plus tard et m'ont amené ici.

Il haussa les épaules et montra l'énorme porte ronde sculptée dans du cuivre, agrémentée de pierres précieuses et d'une représentation de ce qu'avaient été leurs familiers lors de leur première vie : l'aigle Royal en topaze impériale, les deux Serpents jumeaux en aigue-marine pour l'un et en saphir pour l'autre, le Renard en rubis et le Loup de Jade.

\- C'est mon coffre, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu déconnes ?! S'exclama Ron en fixant l'énorme porte. Tu n'étais pas assez riche ?!

Le Serpentard sourit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- C'est... C'est différent. J'ai bien emprunté de l'argent, mais c'est plus...

Il se tourna vers la porte.

\- ... Une capsule temporelle.

\- Vous êtes les gardiens de l'histoire, Seigneur Malfoy, déclara respectueusement le Directeur.

Draco retint une grimace.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

\- Alors c'est de là d'où sort l'argent qui nous a permis de ne pas être à la rue cette année ? S'enquit doucement Blaise.

Draco le regarda et hocha la tête.

\- J'évite de le faire habituellement. C'est trop... Trop précieux pour que je me permette de lapider l'argent qui se trouve dedans, c'est... C'est l'Héritage de la communauté sorcière dans sa totalité qui se trouve là-dedans, la véracité de l'histoire préservée par les contemporains, mais j'en suis pour l'instant le gardien. Mais il fallait faire vite, puisque pour le moment, je ne peux plus accéder au coffre Malfoy.

Il eut un sourire mesquin.

\- Mais je n'ai qu'à attendre que Lucius et sa chère femme succombent durant la guerre et je pourrais rembourser les futurs gardiens.

Techniquement, il ne disait pas qu'il était toujours la même personne qui passait les années et qui collectionnait les régénérations comme des timbres, tout comme Hermione, Lune et Harry le faisaient. Alors la malédiction n'agissait pas. C'était une demi-vérité qui avait fonctionné des centaines d'années plus tôt : Hermione était venue le chercher pour qu'il l'aide à trouver un sort bien précis dans la bibliothèque du coffre et avait inventé cette histoire qui avait fonctionné pour lui, alors il la réutilisait.

\- Alors ça, pour un secret... murmura Hermione en fixant la porte, la bouche entrouverte.

Draco sourit et se tourna vers le coffre. Le Directeur de la banque s'inclina pour le laisser passer et le Serpentard s'approcha. Les gravures en pierres précieuses représentaient leur familiers joueaient ensemble, formant une ronde où ils se chassaient l'un l'autre tout autour d'une bouche sombre. Draco releva sa manche gauche et y glissa son avant-bras, le poing serré. Il concentra un peu de sa magie dans ses doigts pressés les uns contre les autres, puis desserra le poing la paume vers le ciel. Il pressa l'intérieur de sa paume contre la paroi pour se l'ouvrir, puis fit pivoter sa main vers le sol, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de son sang chargé en magie tombant sur la pierre de pouvoir qui sécurisait la fermeture du coffre.

La porte fut parcourue par un frisson magique, une vague dorée chargée de sa puissance recouvrit toute la porte avant de se concentrer et pénétrer la représentation de son ancien familier, l'Aigle Royal. Ce dernier s'anima doucement et agita ses ailes en poussant un cri silencieux avant de parcourir la porte. Draco s'éloigna pour observer l'Aigle caresser de ses ailes les autres familiers les uns après les autres, qui s'animèrent à leur tour. Une fois qu'ils furent tous animés, ils s'éloignèrent de l'ouverture où Draco avait glissé son bras et une fois qu'ils furent tous pressés contre les parois de cette porte ronde, cette dernière grinça et des traits de lumière découpèrent la porte de telle sorte que de larges griffes de pierres se rétractèrent pour laisser le coffre s'ouvrir comme une fleur de pierre.

Dès que le bruit de tonnerre se calma, le couloir des coffres les plus vieux se trouva plongé dans un silence glacial, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune Weasley lâche un " _Whaou_... " à peine soufflé mais perceptible dans ce silence de plomb.

Le Directeur de la banque se tourna vers Draco et s'inclina.

\- Je vous attendrais ici.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aurai plutôt besoin de vous à l'intérieur. Si vous avez quelques minutes à m'accorder, bien entendu, s'enquit Draco.

Ragnork acquiesça d'un signe sec de tête et pénétra le coffre. Draco allait le suivre, mais en faisant signe aux autres de lui emboîter le pas, la coupure qu'il s'était faite pour ouvrir le coffre lui rappela sa présence. Le Serpentard plissa des yeux et fixa sa paume comme si elle l'avait trahi.

\- Hm...

Il releva un peu la tête quand Luna attrapa sa main. Elle sourit alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux et sa magie enveloppa sa main, le faisant frissonner. Sa coupure le piqua un instant. Quand il baissa de nouveau son regard vers sa paume, elle était nette, plus de coupure, même aucune trace de sang. Il eut un sourire un peu nostalgique. Si son don de guérison se réveillait maintenant... Bientôt, ils seraient deux.

.

Le cri de joie d'Hermione résonna sous les voûtes du coffre quand ils pénétrèrent ce dernier et Draco secoua la tête en souriant, amusé. Sa réaction n'était même pas étonnante, Terrence avait eu la même quand ils avaient pénétré pour la première fois dans le coffre de Merlin. Parce que c'était le cas, c'était le coffre ancestrale de l'enchanteur qui avait déjà à cette époque vécu plus longtemps que n'importe quel sorcier. Merlin les avait intégrés dans les protections de sang dès leur troisième année d'apprentissage sous ses ordres et avait lui-même façonné les gargouilles à l'effigie de leurs familiers qui gardaient la porte de son coffre qui était devenu le leur.

Il fallait dire que le coffre était impressionnant. Il était gigantesque, peut-être aussi grand que la grande salle de Poudlard, peut-être même plus grand encore. Et il n'y avait pas que de l'or - certes, il y a en avait des masses - si aucune famille n'était trouvée lors de la mort d'une de leurs identités, les gobelins appliquaient les dernières volontés du testament puis s'il restait de l'argent, déposait tout entre ces murs. Quant à ceux qui se souvenaient, ils rassemblaient des grimoires, des artefacts et les entreposaient ici où les léguaient à leur descendance s'ils en avaient.

Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle, Ron était tout pâle en voyant toutes les richesses s'étaler devant lui et Harry et Blaise étaient abasourdit. Luna, elle, avait déjà trouvé l'endroit où étaient entreposés les vêtements et autres drapés tous plus riches les uns que les autres... Ainsi que les chapeaux, que la Serdaigle était en train d'essayer les uns après les autres en chantonnant.

Draco s'avança entre les basses étagères où plusieurs artefacts étaient entreposés jusqu'à se retrouver face à un épais grimoire. Hermione trottina jusqu'à côté de lui en trépignant d'impatience alors qu'elle apercevait les larges bibliothèques qui couvraient les murs.

\- Cet endroit est... Il est...

Draco hocha la tête puis ouvrit le grimoire, commençant à fouiller entre les pages. Blaise observait les artefacts avec des yeux brillants et Ron restaient les bras ballants en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Ça me rend malade, toute cette richesse... Marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'Éternel grimaça un instant et se retourna vers lui.

\- C'est peut-être à moi, mais... Enfin, je ne me vois pas...

Il regarda autour de lui. Bien sûr que tout était à eux et qu'ils pouvaient allègrement piocher dedans, mais... Enfin, il n'allait pas s'excuser auprès de Weasley parce que sa famille était pauvre, tout de même, si ?!

\- Vois ça comme un musée, ça te paraîtra plus... Moins gargantuesque.

\- Gartan... quoi ?

Draco roula discrètement des yeux en reportant son attention sur le grimoire tandis qu'Hermione expliquait à un Ronald perdu l'explication de cette référence littéraire moldue. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est une sorte de livre de comptes, déclara Draco en montrant le grimoire d'un signe de tête. Ça recense toutes les possessions présentes comme passées des propriétaires de ce coffre.

\- Et à quoi ça va te servir ?

Draco le regarda en plissant des yeux.

\- Normalement, tu as la même chose dans les comptes Black et Potter. Ce sont de vieilles familles, ils fonctionnent encore avec le recensement. Dis-toi qu'à chaque achat ou présent, une sorte de contrat magique est établit, une signature, un poinçon magique. Aujourd'hui, ça ne se fait que sur les grosses pièces ou les objets d'une extrême valeur comme un grimoire rare ou un artefact unique. Mais avant, ça se faisait pour tout, ainsi il n'y avait pas de vol - à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ?

Il tapota le grimoire.

\- Grâce à ça, on a la liste complète de ce qui devrait être dans ce coffre, et son statut. Pour tout ce qui est offert, le contrat est passé au nouveau propriétaire et l'état de l'objet n'est pas mis à jour. Mais pour les autres...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur de Gringotts et hocha la tête.

\- Il est possible de récupérer ce qui a été sortit de ce coffre et égaré ou volé grâce à l'aide du Directeur Ragnork ici présent.

Harry hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils en observant Draco.

\- Attend... En fait, tu ne nous as pas amenés ici pour trouver quelque chose qui nous aiderait pendant la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il.

L'Éternel eut un rapide sourire.

\- Oh si, justement. Ça va nous servir à gagner... à tuer Voldemort.

Il reporta son attention sur le Grimoire alors que le Gryffondor prenait une petite inspiration.

\- Tu crois... Tu crois qu'il y a un Horcruxe dans ce coffre, déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a pas. Aucun des propriétaires précédent n'aurait permit de mettre un tel objet à côté d'autres, bien plus précieux et fragiles. On l'aurait senti de toute manière. Non, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils ont été volés à une époque et que Voldemort est tombé dessus après de nombreuses recherches et- Aha !

Harry se pencha contre lui pour lire là où Draco avait son doigt.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix forte et outrée.

L'Éternel ricana alors que les autres se rapprochaient, intrigués par le cri du Gryffondor. Sous le doigt de Draco, une ligne bien spéciale.

« _\- Lapsit Exillis / Graal / - Helga Poufsouffle -_

 _Coupe Or 24 carats - Sertie de citrine, chrysoberyl et quartz_

 _753 - sortie coffre 767 - (...) Hepzibah Smith ; ? : Perdue_ »

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce dernier pointa du doigt un Draco tout sourire qui arborait un air supérieur, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est le putain de coffre des fondateurs ! Couina-t-il à moitié.

Le Directeur de Gringotts ricana tout comme Draco alors que les sorciers - sauf Luna - avaient chacun une réaction un peu disproportionnée.

\- Oh, pitié Potty, reprends-toi, s'amusa Draco.

Il se tourna vers le Gobelin.

\- Directeur Ragnork, est-il possible de faire un rappel de tout objet hors du coffre, je vous pris ?

Le gobelin hocha la tête.

\- Cela prendra une bonne demi-heure, Seigneur Malfoy.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau le grimoire.

\- Très bien, on va attendre ici.

Le Gobelin hocha de nouveau la tête puis, après un mouvement de tête vers les sorciers un peu choqués, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, où les sécurités du coffre se trouvaient et allaient lui permettre de ramener tout objet disparu des voûtes. Draco tourna quelques pages puis tapota le grimoire.

\- Tiens, regarde, apostropha Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux puis se pencha sur le grimoire, là où Draco montrait un certain paragraphe.

\- Oh...

C'était la liste des différentes vies qu'ils avaient eues ; à chaque nouveau cycle, celui ou celle qui se réveillait identifiait les autres et venaient ici pour noter les noms ainsi que celui des enfants, s'assurant que certains objets termineraient dans ce coffre, mais que la majorité garde les enfants hors du besoin.

À la ligne de Salazar Serpentard, pas de descendance.

\- Peut-être qu'il a fait un enfant hors-mariage... ?

Draco secoua doucement la tête et le regarda.

\- C'était un solitaire. Il a bien eu quelques amantes, mais jamais d'enfants. Godric pensait qu'il était stérile, ça a été un de leurs nombreux sujets de dispute - Salazar ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais je pense... Godric pensait que c'était peut-être une façade pour se justifier.

Le Serpentard grimaça.

\- Dans le monde sorcier, ne pas avoir d'enfant contribue à l'appauvrissement et à la perte de notre société. Ça s'est arrangé avec le temps, mais à l'époque, ce n'était pas très bien vu.

\- C'est le coffre des fondateurs...

Draco et Harry se retournèrent sous le murmure passionné que venait de souffler Hermione. L'Éternel sourit doucement en la voyant regarder autour d'elle, tremblante - et mise à part Luna, Blaise et Ron étaient dans le même état. Draco fit un mouvement de tête en montrant autour de lui.

\- Pas seulement, mais oui. Vous pouvez aller fouiller, si vous voulez.

Le regard d'Hermione ressemblait à celui d'un drogué en manque et elle fut la première partie à l'assaut des bibliothèques. Blaise hésita un peu plus, mais s'enfonça dans le coffre vers les objets et Ron se détourna lui aussi, disparaissant comme les autres.

Luna venait de trouver les chaussures.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Draco reporta son attention sur Harry et loucha un instant. C'était que le Gryffondor était vraiment très près de lui... Son eau de Cologne lui caressa les narines et il cligna lentement des paupières.

\- De quoi ? Répéta-t-il très intelligemment.

Harry sourit un peu narquoisement en le regardant.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, sur les fondateurs.

Draco haussa un sourcil et montra le coffre d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Il lui offrit un sourire complice.

\- Le journal de Godric est quelque part dans les rayonnages, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry regarda autour de lui, jaugeant du regard tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avec un nouvel œil.

\- Alors... Tu es là... quoi ? Réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard ? S'enquit-il en le regardant, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Non, du tout.

Harry soupira, comme soulagé, mais Draco n'avait pas fini.

\- Moi, c'est Gryffondor, répondit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

L'élève de Gryffondor justement, s'étouffa avec sa salive en le fixant avec de grands yeux verts et Draco l'observa reprendre son souffle avec son petit air mesquin.

\- C'est... C'est une blague ? S'offusqua Harry, la voix rauque après avoir repris contenance.

Draco secoua la tête et ferma le grimoire.

\- C'est une question de magie, Potter. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis un pur produit Serpentard.

Il avait un peu beugé quand il avait appris, quelques années plus tôt, que Harry - son Terrence, il ne fallait pas l'oublier - était la descendance de ... eh bien, d'une de ses vies. Imaginez un peu, Harry Potter alias Salazar Serpentard, alias Terrence Beaumont, était l'arrière, arrière, etc... arrière-petit-fils de Luna Lovegood alias Rowena Serdaigle, alias Vanieta Porikov et Draco Malfoy alias Godric Gryffondor, alias Lucian Perezo.

C'était cocasse.

Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à rire, appuyé sur le présentoir où était exposé le grimoire.

\- J'y crois pas... Réussit-il à dire entre deux ricanements soufflés.

Draco haussa les épaules et glissa ses mains dans ses poches en se détournant, près à s'éloigner, mais Harry le retint d'une phrase.

\- Tu en as d'autres, des comme ça ?

L'Éternel se mordilla la lèvre puis se retourna pour observer le Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'était redressé, adossé au présentoir et l'observait de pied en cap, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Draco frissonna, mais se reprit.

\- De quoi, des secrets ?

Harry hocha la tête et Draco haussa les épaules en se rapprochant d'un pas nonchalant.

\- J'en ai à foison, répondit-il, amusé.

\- Ah, intéressant, sourit Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse, un peu surpris par la tournure des événements.

\- 'Je' suis intéressant ? S'enquit-il.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, son regard planté dans le siens.

\- Hermione m'a fait tout le chek-up complet pour tout ce qui est envoûtement, sort de persuasion, sort d'influence, potion... Commença a expliquer le Survivant en se redressant.

Draco plissa des yeux.

\- Euh.. D'accord ?

\- Je suis tout à fait clean.

Ok cette fois-ci, il était totalement perdu.

\- Alors je me disais... Peut-être que, puisque c'est légitime, je pourrais me pencher sur tes secrets.

Draco entrouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que Harry s'approchait lentement de lui, assez lentement pour que Draco puisse s'enfuir s'il le voulait. Mais enfin, qui serait assez fou ? Harry ressemblait à un félin près à bondir sur sa proie, et Draco frissonna de plaisir. Il se retrouva à sourire.

\- Ah, tiens donc, vraiment ? Fit-il mine de s'étonner.

Harry fredonna en s'arrêtant juste devant lui, son regard voyageant sur son visage - et peut-être s'attarda-t-il sur ses lèvres. Draco sourit un peu plus.

\- Et on pourrait commencer autour d'un verre, tu ne crois pas ? Susurra le Gryffondor en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie, l'attirer dans le coin où les vêtements étaient entreposés et qu'ils se redécouvrent - qu'ils se découvrent sur les manteaux de fourrure. Mais il se retint en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Franchement, la maison des Black est peut-être grande, mais il y a tellement de monde que la notion "d'intimité" n'existe pas vraiment, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'un pur produit Serpentard comme toi trouvera bien un moyen de nous déguiser - comme le sort qui nous a conduits ici.

Draco inspira doucement et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être rêvait-il. Peut-être... Mais non, l'odeur de Harry était trop réelle. Alors il dodelina de la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil désireux avant de se détourner.

\- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant pour éviter de l'embrasser trop rapidement – c'était encore trop tôt...

\- Ça ne tient plus qu'a toi, Malfoy ! Lui cria Harry, un rire dans la voix.

Draco ferma les yeux et alors que personne ne le voyait, se permit de sourire, son torse se gonflant d'une allégresse qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des siècles. Harry allait le tuer avant l'heure...

* * *

 _Tadidadidooou ! ;D Alors ? Ça vous plait toujours ? Le coffre, les familiers, Harry qui s'est calmé, la badassitude de Draco \O/ Luna et ses manteaux... Héhéhé x) J'espère vraiment que cela vous plait toujours autant :p_

 _Vous connaissez la rengaine, je vous aime très fort, mail, review, tout ça :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	6. PARTIE 6

****GENRE** : ** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 ** **PARING** :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 ** **RATING** :** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 ** **BÊTA** : _M._** a corrigé ce chapitre, merci beaucoup !

 ** **NOTE** : ** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU CYCLE** **–** **PARTIE** **6 -**

Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle étaient apparus au milieu d'une petite trentaine d'objets qui avaient été raptés au fils des siècles.

Draco avait laissé les sorcières observer et découvrir toutes les merveilles qui se cachaient dans le coffre. Et peut-être avait-il joué au chat et à la souris avec Harry. Puis il avait protégé les horcruxes pour éviter toute contamination ou influences. Draco avait remis sur eux les sorts de dissimulations, avait discuter un court instant avec le Directeur de Gringotts pour le remercier de sa présence, de son temps et de sa patience, ainsi que de sa considération ; puis ils avaient quitté la banque de Gringotts.

Dans les rues, une milice, mise en place par le nouveau gouvernement tyrannique, veillait à la bonne dispersion des foules. Cachés sous leurs puissants glamours Draco et les autres s'étaient regardés avant de se disperser. Chacun, pour éviter d'être suivi, transplana deux fois avant d'arriver sur le perron du Square Grimmauld.

Draco avait rapidement récupéré les horcruxes qu'Harry, Hermione et Luna avaient portés - ironiquement, ils avaient porté leur anciennes possessions personnelles -. Étant de vieilles âmes, les horcruxes ne les influençaient pas autant qu'ils le ferraient avec un autre humain. L'Éternel les avait enfermés au sous-sol avant de sceller la porte, tous un peu trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit pour les détruire le jour même.

Ils avaient ensuite dû supporter les cris de la matriarche Black ainsi que les jérémiades de Kreattur, qui traitait chaque humain de traître et de voleur. Au bout de trois heures, excédé, Draco avait usé de son ancienne magie pour faire taire le tableau et avait usé de son nom, de son nom véritable pour effrayer l'Elfe de Maison.

L'Éternel avait alors compris que ce n'était pas seulement la vieillesse qui avait rabougri et rendu fou l'Elfe, c'était aussi et surtout parce que son ancien maître - Regulus Black, un ancien mangemort décédé - avait trouvé et tenter de détruire un des horcruxes de Voldemort, le médaillon de Serpentard. Incapable d'y parvenir, l'Elfe l'avait gardé jalousement contre lui - trop proche, endommageant son esprit.

La magie semblait peut-être ne pas avoir de limites, mais ce cas-là était très différent.

Draco pouvait le calmer, mais pas le soigner. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit, sans rien dire à personne.

.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla un peu groggy. Quand il s'assit sur le lit en grognant, il trouva Blaise, lui aussi sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, l'air éteint. L'Éternel fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

\- Blaise ? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux et se tourna vers lui, l'air perdu.

\- Hey Dray... Bien dormi ?

Draco le scruta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment non, et apparemment, toi non plus.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête, le regard hanté.

\- J'ai fait un tas de cauchemar...

Il frissonna.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix. Toutes ces visions d'horreur, du sang, des morts... C'était...

\- Des souvenirs de la chute de Poudlard ? Questionna Draco, soucieux.

Blaise secoua la tête.

\- Non... Non, pas du tout. C'était... C'était autre chose.

Sa voix blanche fit se redresser Draco qui quitta son lit pour se rapprocher de son ami. Il toucha doucement son front et le trouva plus froid que la normale. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa baguette. Il réfléchit un instant puis murmura deux sorts avant que le troisième ne face enfin son effet, Blaise inspira une gorgée d'air et reprit des couleurs, son regard se fit moins translucide et plus alerte, et sa température remonta.

Le Serpentard regarda l'Éternel avec un sourire.

\- Merci... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Influence des horcruxes. Viens, il faut aller s'occuper des autres, déclara Draco en se redressant.

Ils s'habillèrent tous très vite et descendirent dans la cuisine. Hermione, Harry et Luna s'y trouvaient déjà. Le Gryffondor les salua et offrit un petit sourire complice à Draco, qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'y attarder.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il rapidement en les regardants tours à tour.

Hermione hocha la tête, de la farine sur la joue et penchée sur une préparation.

\- Je me suis levée avec une furieuse envie de cuisiner après une nuit pas vraiment reposante, mais à part ça, ça va, répondit-elle.

Draco se rapprocha de la table et toucha doucement le front de Luna.

\- Pas de cauchemars ?

Harry plissa des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non, enfin, pas plus pour moi que d'habitude, pourquoi ?

\- Personne n'est encore levé ? Questionna-t-il plutôt.

\- Non, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant, commenta Hermione en le regardant enfin.

\- Draco ? S'inquiéta Harry en se levant.

\- Les horcruxes, devina Luna.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

\- On aurait dû les détruire hier, expliqua-t-il. Ils ont hanté Blaise durant la nuit et je pense qu'ils l'ont fait à tout le monde.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et Harry serra les poings.

\- Comme le journal l'avait fait en deuxième année sur Ginny... Devina-t-il à mi-voix.

Draco plissa des yeux - il ne connaissait pas les détails de cette histoire - mais hocha la tête.

\- Si tu entends par là qu'elle a été influencée par l'horcruxe à un moment donné durant l'année jusque parce qu'elle l'avait en sa possession, c'est exactement ça.

Hermione attrapa rapidement un torchon et se nettoya rapidement.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Draco hocha la tête et apprit aux trois autres Âmes le nombre de sorts qu'il avait lancé sur Blaise et sûrement celui qu'il l'avait calmé. Puis il leur expliqua un vieux sort qui allait protéger une âme de toute influence.

\- Il ne durera pas longtemps, ce n'est pas qu'un seul horcruxe qu'on a, mais trois.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine, suivit de Luna. Blaise décida de les suivre mais Draco resta sur place, sachant que mise à part les Weasley - et encore, sûrement pas la Belette femelle - personne n'allait le laisser approcher pour lancer un sort, quel qu'il soit. Une main sur son bras le fit se retourner et il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit que de trouver Harry toujours avec lui dans la cuisine. Le regard que posa le Gryffondor sur lui le fit frissonner.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? S'enquit le Survivant, inquiet.

Draco esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Moi, ça va toujours.

Mais Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas affectés, nous ?

L'Éternel aurait dû s'attendre à cette question, elle était légitime, mais il n'avait pas pensé à créer un mensonge. Après tout, eux Quatre étaient des âmes trop vieilles pour qu'un horcruxe les influences ou les rende malade.

\- C'est une histoire de puissance et de... de résistance.

Harry plissa des yeux et Draco s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Toi et moi, on en a vu beaucoup et on a vécu beaucoup de choses, sachant que j'ai moi-même grandi dans un foyer contenant énormément de magie noire, on va dire que je suis immunisé ; je pense que le fait que Hermione soit une fille de moldue la rend bien moins sensible que les sangs-purs et Luna... Eh bien, Luna n'a pas le même contact avec la vie et l'Univers autour d'elle.

Le Gryffondor pencha la tête sur le côté, jugeant de la véracité des paroles du Serpentard. Ce dernier détourna le regard pour le poser sur la préparation qu'Hermione n'avait pas terminée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dans quelques minutes, tout le monde ira bien dans la maison.

Il se secoua un peu.

\- Mais pour éviter que ça recommence, mieux vaut aller exorciser les horcruxes maintenant, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard à Harry.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais, avant même de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers l'Éternel, les sourcils de nouveau froncés.

\- Tu en as fait quoi des horcruxes, d'ailleurs ?

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira. Aïe, il allait devoir se justifier. Il passa à côté d'Harry en lui touchant l'épaule pour l'intimer de le suivre et le conduisit à la porte qui menait à la cave. Le Gryffondor la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu les as mis à la cave ? Dumbledore t'a permis d'y aller ?

\- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a scellé la cave, déclara Draco en posant sa main sur le bois, enclenchant le déverrouillage.

Harry le regarda.

\- C'est toi ?

Draco hocha la tête sans oser le regarder.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si quelqu'un me surprenait en train de faire ce que j'y fais, eh bien... Vu les tensions qu'il y avait encore entre nous il y a quelques semaines, je pense sincèrement que vous m'auriez tué.

Il s'arrêta, la porte à moitié ouverte.

\- Hm. Ou du moins, assez amoché pour qu'une fois foutus dehors, les mangemorts n'aient aucun problème pour me retrouver et m'achever, soupira-t-il enfin.

Harry ne dit rien, mais Draco le sentir frissonner alors qu'ils descendaient tous deux les escaliers qui menaient à la cave, passant auprès des cellules et des chambres de torture. Quand les bougies s'allumèrent et que d'Harry vit le pentacle au sol ainsi que le sang, il s'arrêta et observa autour de lui.

\- C'est...

\- De la magie noire, oui, confirma Draco en s'avançant au milieu du pentacle où il avait invoqué un énorme coffret en plomb.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry d'une petite voix.

Draco, la main posée sur le coffre, soupira et regarda enfin le jeune homme qui l'observait, perdu. L'Éternel haussa les épaules.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sorts 'blancs' permettant d'infiltrer l'esprit d'un autre humain comme celui-ci le fait, déclara-t-il en montrant les runes d'un geste de la main.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu... infiltre l'esprit de quelqu'un avec ça ?

\- En amont, il fallait que je tisse un lien particulier avec ma 'victime', mais comme Lucius et moi sommes du même sang, ça a été relativement simple.

Harry braqua son regard sur Draco, clignant des paupières.

\- Tu... Tu infiltres l'esprit de ton père ?

Draco acquiesça.

\- Qui de mieux que le bras droit de Voldemort pour savoir ce qu'il trame ?

L'Éternel haussa les épaules.

\- C'est à sens unique, alors il n'a jamais rien senti. Mais une fois toutes les deux semaines, je rentre dans esprit et j'essaye de grappiller le plus d'informations possibles. Ce n'est pas une expérience très agréable - il suffit de voir comment j'ai réagi la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me remettre du rituel, c'est pour ça que je me suis évanoui. J'essaye de le faire le plus souvent possible, mais c'est assez astreig—

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par Harry, qui traversa le pentacle pour s'arrêter face à lui et attraper son visage pour l'embrasser. Draco sursauta, tant par les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, mais aussi ses mains douces qui crochetaient son visage, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes. L'Éternel ferma les yeux, le cœur battant et tremblant en posant un peu chastement ses mains sur le torse du Gryffondor, et Harry l'embrassa de tout son saoul, Draco lui laissant le total contrôle de l'échange. Il répondit un peu timidement à son baiser, se laissant submerger par ces sensations oubliées depuis si longtemps et gémit doucement quand Harry lâcha une de ses joues pour la passer à l'arrière de sa tête, se collant à lui. Draco enlaça doucement ses hanches et soupira d'aise quand Harry mordilla une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieur avant de s'écarter à peine, son front posé sur le sien et respirant à même sa bouche.

Draco entrouvrit les paupières et loucha un peu pour apercevoir les yeux brumeux, mais souriants, du Gryffondor. L'Éternel se sentit rougir doucement alors qu'Harry caressait de nouveau sa joue, sa main gauche descendant sur sa nuque puis dans son cou, sa paume chaude se posant sur sa clavicule. Draco se racla la gorge, bouleversé de retrouver la manière d'embrasser de Harry. Par la Sainte-Mère... C'était aussi agréable que douloureux...

\- Hm... Non pas que je n'aime pas ça, bien au contraire, mais... En quel honneur ? On n'a toujours pas pris ce verre, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry rit légèrement et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement et légèrement.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je réalise que je ne te connais pas, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Draco eut un rapide sourire et resserra ses bras autour du Gryffondor, frissonnant en sentant la chaleur de Harry contre son torse.

\- Aurais-je réussi à vous surprendre, Monsieur Potter ? S'enquit-il de sa voix de petit con arrogant qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des mois maintenant.

Le brun sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, s'amusa le Gryffondor.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui se rapprocha pour l'embrasser légèrement, mordillant ses lèvres justes le temps d'un instant.

\- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il.

Draco s'écarta et frissonna un peu quand Harry le laissa faire, non sans avoir fait glisser ses mains contre son corps alors que le blond faisait un pas en arrière. L'Éternel se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer un minimum. Harry le regardait faire en s'humidifiant les lèvres et Draco gronda en le fusillant du regard.

\- Nous avons des choses à faire, Potty ! Marmonna-t-il en rougissant, tournant la tête pour éviter de le regarder.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, susurra Harry.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et renifla, amusé, mais cherchant à paraître outré.

\- Range tes yeux et tes mains le temps de l'exorcisme.

\- Et après on va boire un verre ?

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha un sourcil, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- À dix heures du matin ?

Harry fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

\- Ou alors on déjeune ensemble, proposa-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco combattit un sourire, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

Oui, ça pouvait se faire, avec grand plaisir même.

.*.

Draco n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour exorciser les horcruxes, mais Harry avait tenu à rester, bien à l'abri derrière un bouclier de protection. D'ailleurs, il avait bien fait, parce que quand le rituel s'activa, une vague de magie impressionnante s'échappa des différents objets. Un cri déchirant perça le silence quand les bouts d'âme se détachèrent des reliques sans les abîmer, des volutes de fumées noires dansèrent au-dessus d'eux avant de se disperser dans l'air.

L'Éternel haleta en plissant des yeux, fixant les réceptacles des horcruxes désormais vidés de toute cette énergie noire. Il s'humidifia les lèvres en se rapprochant, étendant sa magie autour de lui puis soupira d'aise.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry et hocha la tête. Il se pencha pour récupérer la coupe, y glissant le médaillon et le diadème avant de se redresser.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se rapprocha de Harry en tenant la coupe contre lui et lui tendit le médaillon qui avait été le sien fut un temps. Harry l'attrapa doucement en fronçant les sourcils, passant son pouce sur le médaillon.

\- Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

\- Je le rangerai quand je retournerai au coffre. Si tu pouvais me le garder pour le moment... Lui dit-il doucement en quittant la cave.

Harry le suivit dans les escaliers et quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Draco sourit en voyant Harry mettre le médaillon autour de son cou et le glisser sous son haut, le cachant à la vue de tous.

Blaise n'était pas là, mais Hermione était de retour, penchée sur sa préparation qu'elle était en train de faire cuire, tandis que Luna sirotait un jus d'orange en tournoyant ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione, posant une main dans son dos pour la regarder en train de préparer dieu seul savait quoi et Draco posa la coupe d'Hermi... D'Helga sur la table. Puis il attrapa le diadème et se glissa derrière Luna pour le déposer délicatement sur son crâne, la pierre tombant sur son front. La jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière et offrit un beau sourire tendre à Draco qui sourit à son tour.

\- J'ai rêvé de nous, cette nuit, lui dit-elle avec un murmure.

Draco tira la chaise et s'y assit, tourné vers elle, un coude sur la table et une main sur le dossier de la chaise de Luna.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle s'enlaça et se frotta les bras en souriant doucement, penchée en avant.

\- On était dans notre cabane dans la forêt de Paimpont, tu te souviens ?

\- Brocéliande...

Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête tout en se penchant vers lui, ses yeux brillant doucement de la même couleur que le diadème sur son front.

\- Il y avait cette peau d'ours immonde juste devant la cheminée, on l'avait tous les quatre en horreur, mais Merlin l'aimait tellement qu'on n'a jamais osé s'en débarrasser.

Draco ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, riant silencieusement.

\- Gronours, ricana-t-il.

Elle rit doucement, les yeux pétillants.

\- Il neigeait ce jour-là ; Merlin nous y avait laissé, on avait... quinze, seize ans ?

\- Seize, confirma Draco en se rapprochant, souriant d'une manière nostalgique en se souvenant parfaitement de cet hiver là.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Toi et Marie, vous vous preniez la tête sur la composition d'une potion, je vous regardais faire en mangeant des ... biscuits, je crois. Et Terrence - elle rit - il en avait tellement marre de vous voir vous prendre la tête encore une fois qu'il s'est mis à jouer avec les volutes de fumée.

Son regard se fit lointain.

\- Il y avait... Un aigle, un renard, un loup et deux serpents...

\- Nos familiers futurs.

\- La manière dont tu l'as regardé ce soir-là...

Elle le fixa et sourit tendrement.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que tu es tombé amoureux de lui.

Draco rit lui aussi et secoua la tête.

\- Et il a fallu attendre cinq ans pour que j'ouvre les yeux, rappela-t-il.

Son sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Luna, mais son regard changea, et Draco se dit qu'elle devait penser qu'ils n'avaient eu que deux petites années pour cesser de se tourner autour et d'enfin vivre leur idylle avant que ce ne soit fauché. Draco posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la serra doucement, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Eh...

Elle haussa les épaules alors que son regard se remplissait de larmes.

\- Mais c'est triste, renifla-t-elle doucement, souriant toujours.

Il caressa doucement son épaule.

\- Je sais... Murmura-t-il.

Il cligna des paupières en reniflant doucement alors qu'une douce odeur délicieuse emplissait la cuisine. Il ferma à demi les paupières en inspirant profondément et Luna rit doucement.

\- Tiens !

Draco se tourna vers la table et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Il n'y a pas de cannelle, alors ce n'est qu'à la vanille - et je n'ai pas de fruit confit, alors j'ai mis de la confiture de myrtilles, j'espère que ça te conviendra tout de même, déclara Hermione en commençant à ranger les ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisés.

Draco avança sa tête au-dessus de l'assiette où étaient disposées des _sfogliatelle_ tout chaud qui venaient tout juste de sortir du four. Il sourit et rouvrit les yeux, levant le regard vers Harry qui l'observait avec un petit sourire derrière sa tasse de thé, adossé contre le comptoir de la cuisine ; et Hermione, qui nettoyait la cuisine en lui jetant des regards.

\- Merci... Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais... En quel honneur ?

C'était la journée des nouveautés aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

Hermione s'arrêta de laver le saladier où elle avait préparé la pâte et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je... Je n'en sais trop rien. Je me suis levée avec l'envie de t'offrir un petit quelque chose... histoire de dire "pardon" pour les derniers mois ? S'enquit-elle avec une grimace.

Harry ricana dans son thé, Draco lui lança un regard noir en haussant un sourcil puis reporta son attention sur la pâtisserie italienne fumante.

\- C'était plutôt de bonne guerre, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années à Poudlard, éluda-t-il en agitant la main.

Il attrapa une des pâtisseries et croqua dedans avec plaisir, fermant les yeux sous le goût délicieux. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'en avait pas mangé...

\- Comment tu as su que c'était mon péché mignon ? Demanda-t-il après s'être régalé de sa première bouchée.

C'était une pâtisserie de son enfance, de son enfance en tant que Lucian bien sûr. Enfin presque. À l'époque, ça n'avait pas ce nom, ça n'avait même pas cette tête. Le temps avait fait son œuvre bien sûr, mais il retrouvait les accents de son passé, surtout que Marie avait toujours été celle qui savait le mieux les faire, lui rappelant la cuisine de sa première mère. En parlant de Marie, Hermione déposa la vaisselle à égoutter et se séchait les mains tout en se tournant vers lui, le regard dans le vague.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien... Dit-elle d'une petite voix un peu perdue.

Draco la fixa, intrigué, alors qu'elle se mettait à marmonner sans bruit. Il la ramena sur terre en poussant l'assiette vers elle, faisant du bruit.

Elle cligna des paupières et sourit doucement.

\- Qu'importe. Tout le monde est en train de se réveiller en haut, tu avais raison. Ils sont tous totalement amorphes, mais ils se réveillent peu à peu. Le sort fonctionne bien.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle sembla remarquer le diadème qui brillait sur la tête de Luna, ainsi que la coupe - sa coupe - qui trônait sur la table.

\- Vous les avez détruits ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sens plus cette... cette désagréable impression de désespoir, alors je pense que oui.

Draco acquiesça à son tour.

\- Oui, ils ont été détruits.

\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux horcruxes. Voldemort et Nagini, confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

Hermione observa la coupe puis hocha doucement la tête. Dumbledore était sûr que l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort était un de ses horcruxes, et Draco trouvait cela en effet plutôt intelligent – bien qu'un animal était bien plus simple à tuer qu'un objet, mais qu'importe. Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait pour prendre la coupe et discuter avec Harry du Mythe du Graal, ainsi que de la finesse de l'ouvrage, Luna se pencha vers Draco pour lui piquer un _sfogliatella_ en fredonnant. Draco la regarda.

\- Est-ce que tu es pour quelque chose dans les réminiscences d'Hermione ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Luna haussa les épaules.

\- Elle a pu lire le mot de Merlin.

Draco fronça les sourcils et elle rit doucement.

\- J'ai les oreilles qui traînent, je te rappelle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Et puis je crois que le passage dans le coffre nous a fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle tapota sa tempe.

\- Ça ne murmure plus frénétiquement, chuchota-t-elle. Et le souvenir de cette nuit était très net.

Il regarda les _sfogliatelle_ avec un regard vide. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Peut-être que le destin nous aide un peu cette fois-ci, parce que tout ça... Ce n'est rien, comparé à tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour nous dans cette vie, Lucian.

Il sourit et tourna la tête pour embrasser son front.

\- C'est Draco ici, ma belle, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle frissonna.

\- J'aimerais tellement redevenir Vanieta, tu sais... Gémit-elle doucement.

Il posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, regardant dans le vide. Luna avait des souvenirs presque nets, elle savait presque de quoi elle parlait, mais elle n'était pas Vanietta, pas tout à fait. Peut-être que de se retrouver autour de ses anciennes affaires avait stabilisé le lien avec la Nature, mais elle n'était pas "réveillée". Cependant, Draco se sentait tout de même beaucoup moins seul.

.

\- Alors, Luna, hein ?

Draco cligna des yeux en sortant la tête de son armoire. Il plissa des paupières et se tourna vers la porte, où Blaise était adossé dans l'encadrement. Il le fixait, un regard froid et un peu douloureux.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Luna, répéta Blaise en s'avançant et en s'installant sur son lit, le regard dur. Tu l'aimes bien. Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes.

Draco réfléchit un instant avant qu'il n'entrouvre les lèvres, amusé.

\- Non, tu n'es pas sérieux... Souffla-t-il, riant à moitié.

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Asséna-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour enfiler la chemise qu'il avait préparé. Il se regarda rapidement dans un petit bout de miroir qui traînait puis se tourna vers Blaise, souriant doucement.

\- Tu es jaloux, constata-t-il.

Son ami à la peau noire fronça les sourcils, le fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gronda-t-il.

Draco sourit un peu plus puis attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira derrière lui.

\- Draconis Lucius Malfoy, lâche-moi tout de suite !

\- Non, on doit aller manger !

Blaise se débattit un instant et fusilla son ami du regard quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, où toute la maisonnée était regroupée. Les Weasley - sauf la belette femelle, qui n'était pas présente - saluèrent les jeunes gens et Draco sourit d'un air supérieur en continuant de tirer Blaise jusqu'à Luna, qui était toujours assise à table, son joli diadème brillant sur son front.

\- Luna, ma douce... Appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard trouble.

\- Oui, Lucian ?

Draco retint une grimace et réussit à garder son sourire en place.

\- Draco, corrigea-t-il. Il y a ici un jeune homme que j'aimerais te présenter.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant rouler la pierre sur son front, et derrière Draco, Blaise s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mm hm, acquiesça Draco.

Il tira un peu plus Blaise et le mit devant lui, le poussant vers la jeune femme.

\- Voici Blaise Zabini, un spécimen très intéressant de Squamate egocentrus, de la famille des jalousotis. Il est très bien élevé, très propre et sait tenir une maison. Ses plats préférés sont les pâtes à la crevette ainsi que le tiramisu à la poire, et sa couleur préférée, le bleu de prusse.

Luna sourit, amusée, et regarda un Blaise Zabini mortifié qui, les yeux écarquillés, essuyait les sourires amusés et les regards un peu choqués de voir un Draco totalement ridicule. Harry entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et se pencha pour continuer de voir Luna.

\- Il est calme, quoiqu'un peu sarcastique, et il faut le nourrir d'une conversation intelligente au moins une fois toutes les deux heures. Je te le confie, tu veux ?

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Blaise.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Lucian, répondit-elle en dodelinant de la tête, faisant bouger son diadème.

Draco força Blaise à s'asseoir sans relever son lapsus.

\- Paaarfait.

Il se retourna et observa Harry en haussant un sourcil. Le Gryffondor le fixait avec un regard amusé, ses yeux descendaient pour regarder sa tenue avec envie.

\- Tu es prêt ? S'enquit Draco en se redressant, appréciant le regard posé sur sa personne.

\- Toujours d'attaque, sourit Harry en se rapprochant. J'aime beaucoup cette chemise, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant face au Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ?

Draco passa sa main sur son torse pour plisser le tissu avec un sourire.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Prêt pour quoi ? S'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se tourna vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Malfoy va me montrer toutes les utilisations de son sort merveilleux de dissimulation, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Draco vit Ron grimacer, mais ne rien dire, et Hermione haussa les sourcils en souriant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Vous allez sortir d'ici ?! S'inquiéta tout de suite Molly Wealsey. Mais c'est dangereux !

Avant même que Harry ou Draco ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore - qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et qui était dans la cuisine, assit à table juste en face de Luna - posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la matriarche.

\- Voyons Molly, ces jeunes gens ont déjà prouvé l'efficacité du sort de Monsieur Malfoy, rien ne les empêche d'aller se promener.

\- Mais c'est dangereux de sortir !

Le regard de Dumbledore pétillait en regardant Harry et Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, mais souriait.

\- Madame Weasley, nous allons aller faire un tour dans le monde moldu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il frappa doucement la tête d'Harry de son poing fermé.

\- Aïeuh !

\- Je vais veiller sur cette tête de linotte.

Harry le fusilla du regard et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

Hermione rit, Ron sourit, et Luna accaparait l'attention de Blaise en lui parlant de sa voix douce.

.

\- Pourquoi Luna t'appelle Lucian ?

Draco releva le nez de son écharpe brune et tourna la tête vers Harry, sous les traits d'un homme blond aux taches de rousseur et aux yeux bleus. Lui, il avait des cheveux châtains clairs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rependu, et son regard était de la même couleur - et le sort était assez puissant pour qu'il reste en place toute la journée.

L'Éternel avait voulu amener Harry dans un restaurant, quelque chose de classe, mais il avait vu le visage du Gryffondor s'illuminer alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'un camion ambulant vendant des fish & chips à l'odeur alléchante. Alors ils s'étaient retrouvé à grignoter dans un parc couvert, sous une grande véranda. Ils étaient trop habitués à la fraîcheur de la neige d'Écosse, le temps leur semblait plutôt doux en plein milieu de Londres. Ils y étaient restés plusieurs heures après que Draco leur ai tout de même laissé un léger sort de chaleur de leurs vêtements.

Ils n'avaient même pas vu le temps passer...

Maintenant, après s'être acheté des scones dans un salon de thé, ils rentraient doucement vers le Square Grimmauld en traînant des pieds. Draco aurait véritablement voulu rester avec Harry, installé dans le parc à parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit - mais ils avaient prévenu les autres occupants du Square qu'ils allaient rentrer avant l'heure du thé. Et ils étaient déjà en retard.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Luna a un contact différent avec la Nature, avec le Monde.

Il leva le nez vers le ciel tout en réfléchissant à son choix de mot, ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu. Il allait sans aucun doute pleuvoir dans la soirée.

\- Je pense que, d'une certaine manière... Elle ressent ma signature magique. Un peu comme Ollivander le fait.

Harry termina son scone et s'essuya les mains avec une serviette en papier qui traînait. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu veux dire que... Qu'un des anciens propriétaires de ton coffre ancestral s'appelait Lucian ? Et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle croit que c'est toi ?

Draco haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise de lui mentir comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de ce que Luna peut ressentir ? Mais en effet, il y a eu un Lucian... - sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure - il y a bien longtemps...

Il frissonna alors que Harry se rapprochait de lui, assez près pour qu'il sente sa présence, mais pas assez pour être intrusif. Tout comme Terrence le faisait des années plus tôt. Draco sourit d'une manière nostalgique en le regardant. Harry se frotta le nez pour se le réchauffer avant de remarquer son regard. Il rougit un peu.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu timide. J'ai du sucre sur la joue ?

L'Éternel secoua la tête en riant doucement.

\- Non, du tout. Je me disais juste que... Que je n'avais jamais pensé un jour avoir la possibilité de passer du temps avec toi comme ça.

Harry hocha la tête et se frotta le crâne, souriant un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est trop rapide, tu crois ?

Draco réfléchit et dodelina de la tête.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être pas.

Il sourit narquoisement en le regardant.

\- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si on faisait dans la demi-mesure, nous deux.

Le rire d'Harry le dérangea, puisque ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle. Mais sa manière de respirer était estampillée Terrence Potter - les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était étonnant. Et un peu dérangeant aussi.

\- C'est vrai... Tu as raison.

Ils avaient peut-être passé la journée ensemble, mais ils ne s'étaient pas engagés trop intimement, jusqu'à maintenant du moins. Harry se rapprocha un peu pour glisser son bras dans son dos, posant sa main sur sa hanche, et lui lança un regard.

\- Je peux ?

Draco sourit doucement et se rapprocha du Gryffondor, se collant à son flanc. Harry resserra sa prise un instant en souriant de toutes ses dents et ils rentrèrent au Square ainsi, enlacés comme un véritable petit couple.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas.

.

Quand ils pénétrèrent le Square, ils surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu et, armés de leur baguette, ils pénétrèrent silencieusement la grande demeure. Mais à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans le salon qu'un patronus à l'allure de Phoenix apparus devant Harry, et la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva. « Jeune gens, j'espère véritablement qu'aucun moldu n'assistera à cette apparition, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Vous devez rentrer le plus rapidement possible, nous avons une situation ici. »

Le patronus s'évapora et Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard soucieux. Les jeunes gens fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors rapidement, ils montèrent au premier étage et Draco tira doucement sur la manche de Harry pour l'amener jusqu'à la pièce utilisée pour les réunions de l'Ordre. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent une dernière fois et, leurs baguettes brandies devant eux, entrèrent dans la pièce.

Tout l'Ordre était présent, ou presque. Dumbledore présidait le tout, à ses cotés Hermione se rongeait les sangs et tout le monde était tellement sur les nerfs que des baguettes furent brandies vers eux quand ils entrèrent. En voyant que c'était les deux sorciers qu'ils attendaient, les baguettes se baissèrent, et Dumbledore se redressa.

\- Vous avez fait vite ! Constata-t-il.

\- On venait de rentrer, on a reçu votre patronus dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

Dumbledore se frotta le visage et fixa Draco. Ce dernier plissa des yeux, inquiet.

\- Le journal a disparu.

L'Éternel écarquilla les yeux.

\- QUOI ?!

Hermione, l'air grave, se frotta les mains.

\- Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste terminer de trier les différents sorts et rituels que tu as traduits. Et en arrivant dans la bibliothèque, le coffret était ouvert mais totalement vide. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Draco remarqua alors le coffre sur la table. Le visage sombre, il s'avança et l'attira vers lui pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait, mais il n'y avait rien. Il grimaça et cogna la table. Il jura dans sa langue natale.

\- Lucian, langage, marmonna Luna en le fusilla du regard.

L'Éternel sursauta en l'entendant parler l'ancienne langue des communautés sorcières. Il observa la jeune femme et grimaça doucement.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Des murmures furieux se faisaient entendre, mais Draco n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce que Molly peste à voix haute.

\- Ginerva Weasley, ça suffit !

\- Mais il se fiche de nous ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous tombez tous dans le panneau ! Ce mangemort a attendu le bon moment pour nous voler le journal et l'offrir à son maître adoré !

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Ginny, il était avec moi toute la journée, déclara doucement Harry en se rapprochant de Draco.

\- Mais Zabini, non ! Pesta la Weasley, le regard flamboyant.

\- Blaise était avec moi, chantonna Luna, prenant la main du Serpentard qui était sur la table.

Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire rassuré et ne la quitta pas du regard. La Belette femelle commença à s'énerver.

\- Comme si ta parole comptait pour quelque chose, ricana amèrement la petite peste en la fusillant du regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis la seule à voir ce qu'il se passe réellement ici ! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant. Cette sale petite fouine-

\- Ginny, stop !

Ce n'était pas Harry qui venait de crier, ni Hermione et encore moins Luna. Contre toute attente, c'était Ronald Weasley qui s'était levé et qui fusillait sa petite sœur du regard.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes cette petite gueguerre infantile !

\- Tu n'étais pourtant pas contre, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ! Cria-t-elle. Tu n'assumes rien, tu n'es qu'un faible qui n'ose pas faire ce qu'il faudrait faire !

\- Non ! Moi, j'ai appris à mettre mes ressentiments de côté ! Je n'oublie pas, mais j'ai appris !

Il désigna un Draco surpris du bras.

\- Il a sauvé Fred, Georges et papa ! Il aurait très bien pu ne rien dire, ne rien faire, mais il l'a FAIT ! Et de plus, il n'a pas voulu contracter avec nous une dette de vie, pour nous éviter d'avoir à faire à Lucius Malfoy ! Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire ta petite peste adolescente, nous sommes en guerre, par Merlin ! Cria-t-il enfin.

\- Justement !

Elle aurait continué de vociférer si Hermione n'avait pas levé sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de silence, le visage dur.

\- On n'avancera jamais si on continue comme ça ! Pesta-t-elle.

Draco les regarda tour à tour, s'attardant sur une Ginny que Molly Weasley asseyait de force sur une chaise, lui lançant un sort de glu afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. La jeune femme se tortillait et tentait de s'égosiller, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, alors elle fusillait toute les personnes présentes du regard. L'Éternel plissa des yeux puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules, le visage triste et désemparé.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien. Elle a toujours été un peu... fougueuse, mais...

Il observa la jeune femme qui lui lançait des regards noirs qui auraient pu le tuer si elle avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux.

\- Pas comme ça... murmura-t-il enfin en baissant le regard, accablé par ceux de la jeune femme.

Draco s'approcha du Gryffondor et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as parlé de quelque chose qui s'était passé en seconde année... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Dumbledore s'approcha, les paupières plissées.

\- Une idée de ce qui se passe, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Draco le regarda.

\- Eh bien, on peut appeler Dobby ou Kreattur pour savoir quelle signature magique s'est approché du coffret en dernier, sachant que seules les personnes présentes le jour où on l'a trouvé pouvaient l'approcher ; mais il suffit de voir qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

Il ne manquait que l'homme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer quand ils avaient trouvé le journal. C'était peut-être une idée simple, mais il n'avait jamais dit que les mangemorts - hors ceux du premier cercle - étaient intelligents.

\- Podmore ? S'inquiéta Molly Weasley en regardant tout autour d'elle, vérifiant qui n'était pas présent. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible... Si ?

Dumbledore prit un air grave et fronça les sourcils.

\- Sturgis Podmore est un membre respectable de l'Ordre...

\- C'est surtout un voleur, commenta Draco. Et un receleur d'objet volé. Il pense peut-être qu'il en tira un bon prix à Voldemort - les gens frissonnèrent - et c'est sûrement le cas.

Luna se racla la gorge et Draco la regarda en haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme souriait doucement en regardant l'Éternel. Draco pencha la tête.

\- Luny ? Demanda-t-il doucement en fronçant les sourcils, mais commençant à sourire.

\- J'ai pris des libertés avec le journal.

\- ... Ah oui ? S'enquit-il.

Elle sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

\- J'avais envie de lire hier soir, voir si ça débloquait autre chose. Tu écris très bien d'ailleurs. J'ai récupéré les traductions, je me suis amusé avec quelques sorts de transfiguration...

Elle joua avec ses cheveux en dodelinant de la tête, chantonnant doucement.

\- Elles sont dans ma chambre, dit-elle enfin avec un sourire rêveur.

Les membres de l'Ordre la regardèrent avec tant de surprises et de choc que l'Éternel lâcha un rire en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es géniale, souffla-t-il.

Il se frotta le visage.

\- Bon... Ça veut dire que dans le pire des cas, Voldemort a désormais dans sa possession un journal potentiellement dangereux, mais qu'il ne peut pas lire, ni déchiffrer...

Luna hocha la tête et Draco soupira de soulagement.

\- C'est un bon point...

\- Tu es sûr que personne d'autre que toi ne peut traduire ce journal ? S'enquit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco réfléchit - il réfléchit véritablement - puis secoua la tête.

\- Je suis le seul humain qui puisse le faire. Et je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit assez ouvert d'esprit pour penser à aller demander à une... " créature " magique de l'aider à traduire.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Quelles créatures magiques ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- À l'époque, ça se passait différemment. Il n'y avait pas de société, donc pas de statut. Ceux qu'on considère aujourd'hui comme des créatures magiques étaient des enfants de la magie, tout comme les druides et les sorciers. Eux par contre, avaient une certaine société, une hiérarchie, des terres et des statuts. Et il n'était pas rare à l'époque qu'un sorcier ou un druide puisse demander de l'aide de gobelins ou d'Elfe pour l'élaboration d'un sort ou d'un rituel.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Certains sorts lient magie sorcière et magie gobeline, ou magie elfique. Et certains membres de ces communautés pourraient en effet traduire une certaine partie. Mais faudrait-il encore que Voldemort pense à contacter les gobelins pour se payer les services d'un de leur érudit.

\- Et pour ce qui est des elfes de maison ? S'inquiéta Ron.

Draco secoua la tête en se frottant le menton.

\- Dobby ? Kreattur ? Est-ce que vous pourriez venir s'il vous plaît ?

Deux cracks retentirent et Dobby sautilla jusqu'à Draco avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Kreattur resta en retrait, l'air grave, mais ne disant rien, s'étant enfin calmé. Draco le regarda en pensant au fait que peut-être certains de ses sorts pouvaient aider l'Elfe pour se refaire une jeunesse... Qu'importe.

\- Auriez-vous connaissance d'elfe bodagh assez vieux pour connaître l'ancienne langue des sorciers ? S'enquit l'Éternel.

Dobby réfléchit en plissant des yeux, mais Kreattur s'avança.

\- Trop vieux, S'gneur, marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible. Les bodaghs apprennent plus aux p'tits. Pas le temps, les sorciers prennent avant l'instruction.

Draco grimaça sous son parler beaucoup plus chaotique qu'il ne l'était avant. Peut-être qu'il devrait se pencher sur son esprit plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Il se tourna vers l'autre elfe.

\- Dobby ?

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Kreattur a raison, Seigneur. Quelques mots, quelques incantations, mais les bodaghs ne s'enseignent plus l'Ancienne Langue. Notre Histoire, mais les Elfes n'ont pas assez de temps avec leurs petits pour toute notre culture, expliqua le petit elfe en se triturant les mains.

\- Les Elfes bogdars ? S'enquit Hermione avec une voix curieuse.

Dobby se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Non Miss Granger, les elfes bodagh. Les Boggarts, c'est une race de naine disparue depuis des années, s'amusa l'Elfe. Les Elfes Bodagh, c'est notre vrai nom, les sorciers seuls nous appellent Elfes de Maison.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Les oreilles de Dobby frétillèrent et il s'approcha.

\- Les Elfes Bodaghs sont nés d'un accident magique. Il y a eu une explosion et des brownies et des nisses étaient présents. Les deux races se sont liées et les Elfes Bodagh sont apparus. Les Elfes n'étaient pas nombreux au début, et surtout la magie n'était pas stable. Les Elfes se liaient à un village entier de moldu pour ne pas être consumé, et quand les sorciers ont proposé des liens pour lié leur magie à la nôtre, c'était parfait. Un seul sorcier était suffisant pour un Elfe.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ça veut dire que... Que vous avez besoin des sorciers pour ne pas mourir ?

Le petit Elfe hocha la tête.

\- Le contrat magique qui lie un Elfe à son sorcier permet aux Elfes de ne pas mourir.

\- Mais alors... Quand j'ai essayé de tous vous libérer, je.. faisais mal ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme. Par Merlin, je suis désolé !

Dobby secoua la tête.

\- Les Elfes de Poudlard étaient énervés. Mais Dobby leur a expliqué pourquoi Miss Granger trouvait que ce n'était pas bien. Alors ils ont compris, parce que l'Histoire d'esclave des Moldus fait un peu peur, c'est vrai.

Hermione se passa une main dans ses cheveux et Harry observa son ami Elfe.

\- Mais, et toi ? Tu es un Elfe libre, tu ne vas pas mourir ?

Dobby secoua la tête.

\- Dobby est lié à Poudlard, la magie du château permet à Dobby de ne pas se consumer - et Monsieur Dumbledore a fait un contrat avec Dobby, Dobby est payé. Tous les foyers sorciers ne sont pas mauvais. Il y en a des bons et d'autre pas bons, mais on a besoin. Les Elfes de Poudlard sont bien traités, acquiesça l'Elfe.

Il se tourna vers Draco et sourit.

\- Et puis Dobby est encore un peu lié à Seigneur Draco, alors ça va encore mieux !

L'Éternel sourit et Dumbledore observa la scène.

\- Nous ne savions pas tout ceci... Déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu peinée.

Dobby haussa ses frêles épaules et ses oreilles s'abaissèrent.

\- Les Sorciers ne demandent pas, ils ne demandent jamais.

Draco posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Merci Dobby, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir...

Kreattur disparu mais avant que Dobby parte, Draco sursauta.

\- Non, attend ! J'ai oublié quelque chose !

L'Elfe pencha la tête.

\- Peux-tu vérifier qu'elles sont les dernières personnes à avoir approché le coffret et le journal, s'il te plaît ?

L'Elfe acquiesça, et comme Draco l'avait prédit, les dernières personnes à l'avoir approché dans l'ordre étaient Hermione, Draco, Luna et Sturgis Podmore. Très rapidement, l'Ordre s'activa, Dumbledore lançant des ordres pour retrouver la trace de l'homme le plus tôt possible. Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent...

* * *

 _J'ai faillit oublier de poster le chapitre U.U_  
 _Voilà voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est terminé :) j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !_

 _Vous connaissez la rengaine, je vous aime très fort, mail, review, tout ça :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	7. PARTIE 7

****GENRE** : ** Angst - full of angst, sérieux - ; Hm... Hurt - Comfort ; Romance ; Action, etc...

 ** **PARING** :** Drarry, Romione, Luna/Blaise ( Laise ? Bluna ? ) et... C'est tout.

 ** **RATING** :** M, pour la douleur, les grossièretées, etc.

 ** **BÊTA** : _M._** a corrigé ce chapitre, merci beaucoup !

 ** **NOTE** : ** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, je ne suis pas anglaise et je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas JK. Mais tout le reste est à moi, les personnages originaux, l'histoire avec Merlin et Morgana... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- NOUVEAU** **CYCLE – PARTIE 7 -**

Ainsi, l'Ordre du Phoenix quitta la maison pour trouver rapidement le voleur, il ne resta que les plus jeunes dans la cuisine, avec la Belette femelle toujours engluée sur sa chaise. Un des jumeaux regardait sa jeune sœur en soupirant, tandis que l'autre se servait un verre de jus de citrouille, l'air grave et gêné de la voir se comporter ainsi.

Draco observa la jeune femme qui n'avait cessé de gesticuler sur sa chaise, le visage toujours déformé par la rage.

Sa réaction était vraiment disproportionnée... Il se tourna alors vers Harry.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle en deuxième année ? Tu as parlé du journal de Jedusor... Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par là ?

Harry se lécha les lèvres et se frotta la tête en fixant la jeune femme.

\- C'est elle qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets, expliqua-t-il enfin.

Draco plissa des yeux, surpris.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait seulement été enlevée...

Harry dodelina de la tête.

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Ginny avait le journal depuis le début de l'année, elle écrivait dedans et Jedusor, la jeune partie de son âme, a commencé à drainer son énergie vitale, jusqu'à ce que je coupe le lien en détruisant le journal. Alors oui, d'une certaine manière, elle a été enlevée.

Draco observa la Weasley qui bougeait toujours sur sa chaise, le fusillant du regard. Il plissa des yeux.

\- Hm...

\- Quoi ? À quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Harry.

L'Éternel hocha la tête, de plus en plus sûr de sa théorie.

\- L'Horcruxe a pris possession d'elle alors que son esprit était malléable. Elle a combattu l'intrusion bien sûr, et ça... Ça a sûrement dû la rendre...

\- Elle est folle ?! S'inquiéta un des jumeaux, Fred sûrement.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a pas eu l'horcruxe en sa possession assez longtemps pour qu'il fasse des dommages irréversibles. Mais, même si je me doute de la réponse : Elle n'a jamais vu de medicomages spécialisé dans la magie de l'esprit ?

Les jumeaux et Ron se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

\- On n'a pas les moyens... marmonna Ron en se frottant la nuque.

Draco hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

\- Alors c'est sûrement ça. Elle n'a plus de limites, ses émotions sont exacerbées, elle donne plus de crédit à certaines choses, comme les relations... Je pense que le peu de temps que Jedusor a été dans sa tête, il a mis la pagaille. Ajouté à ça l'adolescence et les hormones...

Il tendit la main vers la Belette femelle qui tentait de lui cracher dessus, le regard toujours sombre et l'air possédé, à se dandiner sur sa chaise.

\- Et on se retrouve avec une furie hystérique sur les bras.

Les sorciers se regardèrent et Georges s'accroupit devant sa petite sœur, l'air soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Draco dodelina de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste, je ne peux pas lui remettre tout dans le bon sen. Mais je peux lancer quelques sorts qui permettront à son esprit de se guérir seul, par contre... Il faudra du temps suivant les dommages causés, et elle sera relativement amorphe durant tout le processus. Mais si un Medicomage de l'esprit passe après moi, il sera tout à fait capable de briser mon sort et de faire sa propre magie. Ce sera une Weasley toute neuve. Ou plutôt, la Weasley qu'elle aurait dû être, expliqua-t-il.

Les Weasley se regardèrent.

\- Ils faut qu'on en parle aux parents...

\- Bien entendu, acquiesça Draco. Je vais aller les chercher.

Il quitta la cuisine, Harry sur les talons. L'Éternel se tourna vers lui et sourit doucement.

\- Tu as peur que je me perde ?

\- On est jamais trop prudent, surenchérit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Draco roula des yeux.

\- Je sais me défendre seul, merci.

\- Oh crois-moi, je le sais mieux que personne, s'amusa Harry.

Le Serpentard se lécha les lèvres et alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir, il se glissa rapidement à côté de Harry pour le pousser contre le mur, appuyant son corps contre le siens. Le Gryffondor hoqueta et Draco, à quelques centimètres de son visage, vit clairement ses pupilles se dilater. Il sourit d'un air de prédateur.

\- Potty, Potty, Potty, souffla l'Éternel contre les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux faire~

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est une menace ? S'enquit Harry en s'humidifiant les lèvres, la respiration courte.

Draco sourit un peu plus.

\- Plutôt une promesse d'un champs d'action assez... varié, répondit-il avec une voix ronronnante.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, frôlant au passage celles du Gryffondor, qui gémit piteusement.

\- Est-ce que ça marche ? Murmura-t-il d'un air complice.

\- Un peu trop, même, haleta Harry sur le même ton, ses mains ayant trouvé refuge dans le dos sur Serpentard, agrippant le tissus.

Draco rit doucement et se détacha rapidement, continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

\- AH NON ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça, Draco ! Reviens-ici !

L'Éternel ne lui offrit qu'un clin d'œil par dessus son épaule alors qu'Harry gémissait de désespoir et maugréait contre " Ce Serpent un peu trop Sexy ", Draco riait doucement, le cœur léger.

.*.

Draco se réveilla tout doucement et bailla lentement en se frottant les yeux. Il avait passé une nuit complète très reposante et.. Oh. Derrière lui, un corps chaud était enroulé autour de son dos, un nez dans ses cheveux et des lèvres caressaient doucement la peau de sa nuque. L'Éternel frissonna et esquissa un sourire en bougeant.

\- Hm... Il est trop tôt pour se lever, arrête de bouger... murmura une voix tout contre son oreille.

Le Serpentard ne l'écouta pas et continua de bouger, se retournant en ouvrant les yeux. Harry faisait une moue ennuyée, le visage froissé de sommeil et le regard encore brumeux. La main de Draco caressa lentement la hanche du Gryffondor qui frissonna à son touché - et l'Éternel se rapprocha pour passer sa main au milieu de son dos. Le Gryffondor sourit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa nuque de son pouce.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

Draco se rapprocha et se glissa contre le jeune homme, enterrant son visage dans son torse.

\- 'lut...

Harry rit doucement et enferma Draco dans une étreinte chaude où l'Éternel soupira de plaisir.

\- Qui aurait cru que le Prince des Glaces de Serpentard serait aussi câlin au réveil, s'amusa le jeune brun.

Draco grogna un peu.

\- C'est le pire surnom que j'ai eu jusque là, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

La jambe du Gryffondor se glissa entre les siennes et Draco frissonna.

\- Tu d'vrais pas faire ça... Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua de faire voler sa main dans son dos, caressant du bout des doigts le creux de ses reins - et sa cuisse pressa le membre de Draco qui s'était un peu gonflé au réveil. L'Éternel gémit et tenta de rester immobile, mais il sentait le sourire de Harry dans ses cheveux.

\- Connard, gronda-t-il en bougeant des hanches, essayant de s'écarter.

Mais le Gryffondor resserra sa prise contre lui et embrassa son front.

\- Harry... Murmura l'Éternel. C'est une mauvaise idée... souffla-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Le brun embrassa sa tempe et glissa sa main sur ses fesses.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? S'enquit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre et secoua doucement la tête alors que ses hanches se balançaient en avant, se frottant contre la cuisse du Gryffondor.

\- C'est toi qui t'inquiétait d'aller trop vite je crois, non ?

Harry cessa ses mouvements, sûrement pour réfléchir.

La veille, Blaise ne s'était pas couché dans leur chambre, Luna l'avait convaincu de faire... Comment avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui, faire une pyjama party pour trier les sorts que Draco avait traduit... Hm. Harry avait traîné des pieds pour aller se coucher et avait jeté un regard entendu à Draco, qui avait soupiré en hochant la tête.

Alors le Gryffondor s'était glissé dans son lit. Ils avaient discuté à voix basse, s'embrassant et se découvrant du bout des doigts, sans jamais aller plus loin que des caresses par dessus un boxer. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur apaisé et battant en rythme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de regretter quelque chose, déclara enfin Harry, la voix brisée.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'écarta pour jeter un coup d'œil au Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'enquit-il.

Mais Harry évita son regard, fixant le plafond. Draco haussa les sourcils en voyant le regard brillant du jeune homme, comme s'il était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Inquiet, Draco se redressa dans le lit, faisant glisser le drap sur le torse du jeune homme, et attrapa doucement le menton de Harry pour tourner son visage vers lui, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Harry renifla puis se racla la gorge, secouant la tête.

\- Rien, c'est juste...

Il se tut.

\- Harry... murmura Draco en se penchant sur lui.

L'Éternel caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...

Le Gryffondor s'humidifia les lèvres en faisant courir son regard sur le visage de son désormais petit-ami. Doucement, il passa sa main sur son torse et remonta dans son cou pour attirer l'Éternel jusqu'à lui, se redressant sur son coude pour l'embrasser.

C'était tendre et doux, faisant gonfler une bulle de chaleur dans le torse de Draco. Se dernier se pencha et s'allongea à moitié sur le jeune homme, qui le serra contre lui, ses grandes mains chaudes dans son dos, voyageant contre sa peau, laissant des traînées de feu agréable sur son épiderme.

\- Ne détourne pas mon attention comme ça, souffla Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry souffla un rire et mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure - avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en lâchant un soupire.

\- Je m'inquiète, avoua-t-il enfin à mi-mot.

Draco se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air gêné et abattu.

\- La guerre. Je...

Il soupira.

\- Maintenant qu'on est plus à Poudlard, c'est inévitable - ce n'était déjà pas la joie avant, mais maintenant...

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage. Draco soupira à son tour et se rallongea, posant ses mains sur le torse du Gryffondor et son menton par dessus, ne quittant pas son visage du regard.

Harry rouvrit un œil et haussa un sourcil. Sa main quitta son visage pour caresser les cheveux de Draco, puis il la posa entre ses omoplates.

\- C'est très idiot, hein ? Je veux dire, depuis que j'ai un an, il essaye de me tuer. Tous les ans, à Poudlard, je risque ma vie. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'inquiète...

\- C'est normal... Souffla Draco en bougeant un peu ses doigts sur le torse de Harry.

Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai juste envie de... de profiter le plus possible de mon temps avec toi, déclara-t-il enfin à mi-voix.

Draco observa avec une certaine tendresse les pommettes du jeune homme se teinter de rose tendre. Harry était adorable ainsi, même si cela se voyait qu'il avait peur. Et Draco ne pouvait que comprendre son sentiment, parce que lui-même avait la gorge serrée en pensant à l'affrontement avec Voldemort qui arrivait.

Harry méritait une vie calme, posée et agréable ; pas de devoir commettre son premier meurtre à dix sept ans. C'était de la légitime défense, certes, mais tout de même. Pour quelqu'un comme Harry, une vie restait une vie, aussi noire et odieuse soit elle. Alors Draco étira son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant glisser la pulpe de ses doigts le long de sa peau, lui arrachant un souffle un peu haletant ainsi qu'un frisson.

\- Rien ne m'arrivera, je te le promets, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Harry attrapa quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour tirer dessus, soufflant un gémissement quand Draco mordilla sa peau.

\- Je te fais confiance, souffla-t-il, bougeant des hanches pour les faire se frotter à celles du Serpentard. Ce sont tous les autres qui m'inquiètent, avoua-t-il enfin.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Il ne faut pas me dire des choses comme ça, gémit-il.

Harry souffla un rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Désolé si ça te dérange, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne vais pas mentir sur ce que je ressens pour toi.

Draco s'enterra dans le torse du Gryffondor en maudissant son existence.

\- Si, tu vas le faire, parce que ça me fait sentir tout mou à l'intérieur, une vrai guimauve au feu de bois, toute dégoulinante de trop d'émotions et j'ai juste envie de t'enfermer dans une tour avec des barrières anti-transplanage et que tu restes bien à l'abri et je déteste ça, gronda-t-il d'une traite.

Harry se figea et Draco n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer face à sa bêtise d'avoir été trop rapide ou peut-être trop sincère, l'émotion bloquant sa gorge ; Le Gryffondor le serra contre lui, si fort, comme s'il voulait se glisser dans sa peau, et inversa leur position, pesant lourd sur le Serpentard, l'épinglant au matelas.

Le baiser qu'il lui offrit n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur quelques touches innocentes qu'ils s'étaient offertes jusque là - c'était si puissant, si grand, comme l'explosion d'une étoile, la création d'une vie, la mort d'un trou noir. Draco laissa Harry faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, se gorgeant de sa présence, de son touché, de sa peau et de son odeur comme l'homme perdu dans le désert face à un minuscule point d'eau qui sera sa perte.

Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux qu'ils n'en auraient eu que faire, si perdu dans les limbes du plaisir qu'ils étaient. Ils en voulaient toujours plus, n'en auraient jamais assez ; ne seraient jamais rassasié de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'être et le Temps leur avaient tant prit.

.

Les membres douloureux, Draco cherchait à retrouver son souffle. L'euphorie parcourait toujours toutes les cellules de son corps, ses muscles tremblaient agréablement et s'il frissonna de froid un instant, Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, mêlant de nouveau leur chaleur. Le drap rêche collait à la sueur de leurs corps enlacés, et sentir la peau nue du Gryffondor contre la sienne valait tout les Gallions d'or du monde était le Monde pour Draco. Les lèvres d'Harry trouvèrent sa tempe alors que ses doigts caressaient sa peau encore malmenée quelques instants plus tôt. Le Serpentard se blottis un peu plus contre son désormais amant et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années, murmura Harry.

Sa voix était si basse que si ses lèvres du Gryffondor n'avaient pas été si près de son oreille, Draco n'aurait rien entendu. Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le vide et n'osant bouger, la respiration bloquée dans la gorge. Harry bougea contre lui, pressant ses lèvres sur son front en passant un bras autour de son cou, sa main dans ses cheveux - appuyant sa tête contre son pectoral en passant son nez dans ses cheveux. Draco se laissa faire, balançant son bras droit autour du torse d'Harry, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui. La main gauche du Gryffondor trouva la sienne et il la serra doucement, caressant sa peau de son pouce.

\- Merlin seul sait quand ça s'est passé, rigola le brun dans un souffle, mais je l'ai réalisé l'année dernière... Ça m'est tombé dessus comme une chute de pierre.

Draco, pas sûr de sa voix et pas sûr de ce qui ce passait réellement à cet instant - par la Sainte-mère, était-il en train de rêver ? - il n'osa bouger ou même respirer.

\- Je venais de perdre mon parrain et... la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que tu allais devenir un mangemort, comme ton père. Et... Je sais pas, dans ma tête, c'était comme si tu me trahissais et...

Il prit une petite inspiration.

\- J'ai flippé. Ça m'avait semblé si... Si soudain, que j'ai flippé. J'étais sûr que tu m'avais ensorcelé, j'ai passé toute l'année à te pister, pour trouver une preuve...

\- Je sais...

La voix brisée de Draco était plus basse encore que celle d'Harry, et le Gryffondor caressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Ah oui ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très discret, tu sais, rit-il doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante. Le Serpentard pressa la peau qu'il y avait sous ses doigts, s'agrippant à Harry comme s'il allait disparaître dans l'instant. Son amant dû sentir son trouble - ou peut-être ses tremblements - car il roula sur son côté droit pour l'attirer contre lui, embrassant ses paupières clauses.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il comme une litanie. Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, je suis désolé...

Mais Draco secoua la tête et l'embrassa plutôt pour le faire taire. Il n'avait jamais espéré pouvoir entendre ces quelques mots dans la bouche d'Harry – pas en tant que Draco Malfoy, dans cette vie, c'était... C'était inespéré. Terrence le lui avait murmuré, ou plutôt l'avait-il murmuré à l'oreille d'un Lucian alanguit sous les draps, où ils riaient comme des enfants pour s'aimer comme des adultes - Mais Harry ? Dieu qu'il aimait Harry. Durant toutes ses vies jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait espéré retrouver le Terrence dans les mimiques, dans les paroles et dans le regard de ceux qu'avaient été son ancien amant ; mais aujourd'hui était bien la première fois qu'il aimait réellement la réincarnation de Terrence. Ils étaient la même personne, oui ... ou presque. Et c'était ce presque qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux aussi profondément que la première fois.

\- Tu es la seule chose qui me semble vrai aujourd'hui, lui murmura le Gryffondor contre ses lèvres.

Draco frissonna et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus légèrement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses traits sans qu'il ne puisse le combattre. Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini.

\- Je m'en suis voulu, de ressentir tout ça pour toi alors que je sortais avec Ginny ; après tout ce que tu nous avais fait vivre durant toutes ces années, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je t'aimais - c'était insensé...

Harry soupira d'aise et Draco rouvrit les yeux pour observer son visage un instant. Le Gryffondor le regardait avec une telle tendresse que c'en était presque douloureux... Il sourit un peu timidement, le cœur battant.

\- Et au final, tu es là... murmura de nouveau le jeune homme. Avec plus de secret que toute l'Angleterre réunie, et plus j'en découvre sur toi, plus je tombe amoureux de toi, encore et encore, et encore...

Draco rit doucement alors qu'Harry l'embrasait à chaque mot. Le Serpentard passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'attirer au dessus de lui, qu'il pèse lourd sur sa personne, qu'il l'enferme dans une étreinte éternelle où plus rien n'existerait si ce n'était qu'eux. Contre ses lèvres, il sentit Harry ouvrir la bouche pour parler de nouveau, son corps glissé contre le sien, mais Draco posa doucement ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans leur petite bulle de douceur et de tendresse, où ils pouvaient être les amant passionnés et amoureux qu'ils étaient - et qu'importe s'ils allaient trop loin, et qu'importe s'ils allaient trop vite et que personne ne cautionne ce qui les liait ; Draco était bien au dessus de tout cela et Harry... Harry était Harry.

\- Je veux juste...

\- Chuuuut, lui intima l'Éternel en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

Harry lui sourit et se coula contre lui.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix, comme un enfant timide prit en faute.

Draco, qui passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux, sourit doucement et embrassa sa cicatrice, cette même cicatrice qu'il avait en horreur mais qui faisait partie intégrante du Gryffondor.

\- Pour quoi, pour faire ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de plus Poufsouffle en moi ?

Harry renifla un rire, faisant vibrer tout son corps contre l'Éternel.

\- Je crois que je pourrais survivre, souffla Draco à travers son rire, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit le Gryffondor bouger contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou en soupirant d'aise.

\- Je suis un grand romantique, ronronna-t-il contre sa peau.

Draco ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête, amusé.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

\- J'ai juste besoin de toi pour ne pas me perdre...

.

 _" Ils ont quinze ans, ils viennent de se rencontrer. Ils sont dans une forêt quelque part, Merlin leur avait dit de faire équipe pour s'en sortir. Mais Terrence veut partir seul, et Lucian n'a pas l'habitude des forêts._

 _\- J'ai juste besoin de toi pour ne pas me perdre !_

 _\- Mais mets-toi un sort de localisation, Perezo !_

 _Lucian fusille Terrence du regard, sous le regard exaspéré de Vanieta alors que Marie soupire bruyamment. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont se sortir de cette forêt, c'est sûr. "_

 _._

 _" Ils ont dix-huit ans. Merlin est partit avec Vanieta et Marie, laissant Terrence et Lucian seuls. Ils se découvrent du bout des doigts dans la pénombre, l'alcool glissant dans leur gosier comme de l'eau - ils redécouvrent le plaisir de la chaire sous la main de l'autre, et la nuit les emporte._

 _\- Je vois rien, c'est une horreur !_

 _\- Tu as trop bu, surtout._

 _\- J'ai juste besoin de toi pour ne pas me perdre !_

 _\- ... Mets-toi un sort de localisation, idiot ! Éclate Lucian de rire._

 _Terrence lui frappe l'épaule puis l'embrasse, les lèvres ayant le coup de l'hydromel. "_

.

 _" Ils ont vingt-ans, et Terrence est en train de mourir dans les bras de Lucian. Un reste de l'armée de Morgana les a attiré dans un guet-apens, et si Lucian avait été un peu plus concentré, Terrence ne se serait pas interposé pour prendre la lame qui lui était destinée._

 _\- Hey, hey, ne t'endors pas, d'accord ?_

 _\- Lu, j'ai froid... rit Terrence, le regard trouble._

 _Lucian secoue la tête, une main appuyant sur la plaie sanglante, l'autre posé sur la joue de Terrence. Il se penche sur lui, tente de capter son regard._

 _\- Terry, reste avec moi, lui murmure-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots._

 _Terrence cligne des yeux._

 _\- Tu pleures, s'étonne-t-il d'une voix lointaine._

 _Ses couleurs quittent son visage au rythme du sang qui quitte son corps. Lucian secoue un peu plus la tête, le visage déformé._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit, tu... J'ai juste besoin de toi pour ne pas me perdre ! Tu t'en souviens, hein ?_

 _Terrence rit de nouveau._

 _\- Mets-toi un sort de localisation, murmure-t-il, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux._

 _La lueur s'éteint et son cœur s'arrête, juste comme ça. "_

.

Draco ferma les yeux en resserrant sa prise sur le Gryffondor.

\- Mets-toi un sort de localisation, idiot, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Harry fredonna contre lui, retombant dans le sommeil. Et Draco ne pu que le serrer un peu plus contre lui, priant de pouvoir le garder à l'abri, de pouvoir le garder sauf, pas comme avant.

.*.

Draco évita un sort un peu trop vert à son goût et ferma le poing pour tirer son bras en arrière, attirant le sorcier à lui - et d'un geste fluide, planta son poignard dans sa gorge. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il était bien mort, laissant son regard dériver sur le champ de bataille, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ils étaient là depuis... Depuis bien trop longtemps. La nuit était sombre, ils avaient fait au plus vite. L'Ordre avait retrouvé Sturgis Podmore deux jours plus tôt et ce dernier avait déclaré sous veritaserum que Voldemort était sûr de pouvoir traduire le journal. Draco se doutait bien qu'il ne le pouvait, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de réussir à décrypter la langue de Barriard, mais pour éviter tout risque, Dumbledore avait décidé de passer à l'attaque. Ils avaient choisis un soir de nouvelle lune, là où les loups étaient les moins actifs. Ils avaient dû faire face à des sorciers plus ou moins puissant mais au moins, les risques de contaminations avaient été évités.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés des limites de protections de Poudlard, l'Ordre formait une plus grande armée que Draco ne l'aurait pensé aux premiers abords ; puis ils avaient attaqué. Certaines personnes avaient réussi à pénétrer le château pour récupérer et sauver les enfants qui étaient revenus à Poudlard cette année, ceux qui voulaient être sauvé bien sûr. Mais l'affrontement éclata dans le parc, nappant rapidement l'herbe sombre du liquide vital à chaque être.

Draco avait perdu Harry de vue depuis bien trop longtemps pour sa santé mentale mais il faisait face, ses anciens réflexes de combattant refaisant surface et lui ayant sauvé la peau plusieurs fois déjà.

Et il avait depuis quelques temps déjà abandonné l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette. Ce petit bout de bois était très pratique pour certains sorts, augmentant la précision et s'accordant parfaitement avec les sorts de cette génération - mais Draco n'avait pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle, pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : défendre sa vie, défendre celle des trois autres Âmes éternelles et protéger le plus de monde possible. Certes, cela faisait trois choses, mais cela revenait au même.

Un éclat rouge le percuta et il lâcha un cri de douleur en tombant au sol, le corps parcourut de spasmes douloureux le temps d'un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus. Ce n'était pas comme si Draco était insensible au doloris, mais il avait eu de nombreuses années - que dires, des siècles même - pour apprendre à compartimenter son corps et son esprit, comme une sorte de méditation consciente. Même s'il n'est pas conscient de la douleur, son corps se crispe sous les spasmes et son visage se tord, mais il va bien. Et tant qu'il sera ainsi, il ira bien.

Sa magie tressauta hors de son corps, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte douce et lumineuse qu'il était le seul à pouvoir percevoir - quoique les trois autres Damnés auraient pu s'ils avaient été présent et s'ils avaient fait attention - ; elle glissa sur lui comme une seconde peau, faisant dévier le sort à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'écroula sur le sol quand sa magie réintégra brutalement son corps. Il haleta, son sang et sa magie battant brutalement à ses oreilles.

Il releva la tête, le cœur battant et la respiration sifflante, pour voir son père se rapprocher de lui, la baguette tendu devant lui, appréciant un peu trop la situation. Le visage déformé par un sourire où transperçait toute sa folie, il ricana en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de son héritiers.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco... Tu as été d'une telle déception depuis ta naissance... Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais du attendre tant venant d'un être aussi insignifiant que toi.

Draco fixa son père et sous son regard ébahis, commença à rire.

\- Tu n'as jamais compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils en l'observant et Draco ferma les yeux en riant un peu plus fort.

\- N'as-tu jamais vu comment les gobelins me regardaient, Lucius ? Ou encore tout le respect que les Elfes bodaghs, les Elfes de maisons comme tu aimes les appeler, m'ont toujours octroyé, a moi et non par peur de toi ? N'as-tu jamais sentit l'étrangeté de ma magie ? N'as-tu jamais compris que je ne t'appartenais pas, et que j'avais fais de toi tout ce que je voulais ? Tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis! – il rigole d'autant plus- Quelle pitié que d'être né en tant que ton fils, ricana-t-il en redressant le torse. Tu n'es qu'un enfant avec un bout de bois et une petite connexion avec la Sainte-Mère et soudainement, tu te crois tout puissant, cracha-t-il sur le sol avec un sourire ensanglanté. Tu es si petit, si... insignifiant... termina-t-il par susurrer.

\- Que racontes-tu donc là ?! Pestiféra Lucius en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Tu es celui qui est pathétique, Draco !

\- Et devine ce que tu ne sais pas encore ?

Lucius le fusilla du regard, les pupilles dilatés et les membres tremblant. Draco rit.

\- Il ne faut jamais me laisser parler, souffla-t-il en hachant chaque mot avec un sourire machiavélique.

Sa magie calmée et de nouveau opérationnelle crépita dans des doigts et la dose d'énergie qu'il déploya sur son géniteur suffit à faire sauter les maigres protections qu'il avait sur lui, qu'à griller les amulettes qu'il portait, créant un trou de la taille d'un ballon de football dans sa poitrine, un trou fumant et définitif.

Peut-être que Draco appréciaun peu trop retirer la vie à ce ramassis de chaire humaine.

Mais pour sa défense, il ne méritait pas mieux, et Draco n'avait pas vraiment le temps de vérifier que ses compétences en tortures étaient toujours d'actualité.

Il observa donc le corps désormais sans vie de Lucius Malfoy tomber mollement sur le sol, un visage surprit et choqué comme masque mortuaire éternel.

\- Je t'ai eu. Connard, souffla Draco.

Avec des gestes calculés et très lents, il se redressa doucement sur ses jambes tremblantes et ferma les yeux le temps d'un cours instant. Sa magie battait à ses oreilles, reprenant sa place originelle. Ce n'était jamais agréable que de la faire sortir de soi, la faire totalement sortir de soi, qu'il n'y ai plus aucune goutte de magie en lui - même si cette démarche, aussi courte fut-elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta et réagit d'instinct en voyant Hermione à quelques pieds se faire torturer par une Bellatrix Lestrange très en forme. Il la fit reculer avec une impulsion magique, puis accourut après avoir récupérer la baguette de Lucius. Peut-être allait-elle lui servir pour... Pour quelque chose, valait mieux prévenir que guérir, surtout maintenant. D'autant plus que la baguette de son géniteur lui avait toujours parfaitement répondu - peut-être parce que la magie ancestrale qu'il usait était plus malléable que celle trop structurée des sorciers d'aujourd'hui.

Coude à coude, Draco et Ron repoussèrent les assauts des deux Lestrange, Rodulfus et le Weasley ayant tous deux accourus en voyant leur moitié en danger.

Quelque part sur le terrain retentit le rire de Voldemort, suivit par un flash de lumière qui les éblouit tous, quelque soit leur camp. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, puis se détendre avant de se remettre à s'écouler.

Draco reprit contenance un peu plus rapidement que les autres et se débarrassa de Rodulphus en le tuant avec la baguette de Lucius. Ron et Molly Weasley s'acharnèrent sur Bellatrix et l'Éternel leur laissa. Il se mit à courir, balançant des sorts tout autour de lui, désarmant des mangemorts au hasard et balançant des sorts de protections sur les aurors et autre membre de l'Ordre.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette lumière ne lui disait rien qui vaille alors il cherchait à se rapprocher le plus possible de là où avait percé le rire de Voldemort.

Il les trouva enfin, face à face, encerclés par d'autre combat qui s'organisaient autour d'eux comme pour leur laisser une place monumentale pour se détruire. Et Voldemort riait, riait de voir chaque sorts qu'ils lançaient sur l'autre se rencontrer entre eux pour créer des explosions de couleurs, sans jamais toucher l'autre. Draco avait déjà vu une fois ce phénomène, et il grimaça. L'intense lumière qui les avait tous immobilisé pendant un instant provenait de la rencontre de deux sorts puissants provenant des deux sorciers. Des baguettes sœurs. Et deux baguettes sœurs ne pouvaient aller à l'encontre de l'autre.

Pourquoi Harry/Terrence/Salazar ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde ?!

Un sorcier - qu'importe de quel camp - fut projeté au beau milieu de l'affrontement, et Harry en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Harry ! Hurla Draco.

Le Gryffondor était comme lui, c'était une âme éternelle, c'était Terrence. Et dans un combat comme celui là, Harry devait sans doute utiliser la magie ancestrale, celle qui s'accommodait sans soucis aux baguettes que les sorciers utilisaient aujourd'hui, celle qui contournait les points faibles et les contraintes. Alors sans y réfléchir à deux fois, quand Harry l'aperçut, Draco lui lança sa baguette, serrant celle de Lucius dans son autre main. Le Gryffondor l'attrapa et haletant, lui offrir un petit signe de tête en reconnaissance. Puis l'un comme l'autre se détournèrent pour se replonger dans leur combat.

.

Draco assista malheureusement à la mort de Remus Lupin, qu'il ne pu empêcher. Fenrir Greyback, malgré l'absence de pleine lune, avait toujours ses attributs lupins, et quand l'ancien professeur de Défense avait voulu faire payer à ce Loup garou ce qu'il lui avait fait dans sa jeunesse, ce dernier avait prit un malin plaisir à le torturer de ses griffes et de ses crocs avant de lui asséner le coup fatal. Draco était intervenu et avait tué Fenrir mais malheureusement, Remus n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. L'Eternel était resté à ses côtés et Remus avait réussit à rester conscient jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri de victoire, leur cris de victoire.

Voldemort était mort, Harry l'avait tué.

Il eu un moment de suspend, où les survivants eurent du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait ; où les mangemorts refusaient d'abandonner et où l'Ordre n'osait y croire. Puis les nouveaux cris de victoires, les pleurs de soulagement, ceux de tristesse en découvrant les blessés et les morts.

Draco se laissa tomber au sol, la terre imbibée de sang trempant son pantalon.

Il était lessivé, son noyau magique presque drainé. Draco ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. C'était enfin terminé.

Il entendit les gens acclamer Harry, alors l'éternel se redressa, les membres tremblants, pour voir son amant. Ce dernier était entouré d'un tas de personne qui cherchait à toucher Celui-qui-venait-de-vaincre, souriant d'un air un peu gêné. Il cherchait quelqu'un du regard et Draco frissonna en espérant que ce soit lui peut-être.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Harry lâcha un visible soupire de soulagement, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Sans le quitter du regard, il se défit de la prise des vaincues de ce qui sera appeler plus tard La Chute, et commença à avancer vers lui. Draco le laissa venir, tremblant. Harry ne s'arrêta même pas quand Hermione l'apostropha, traversant le parc à grandes enjambées. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient en courant et le percuta pour l'enlacer. L'air quitta les poumons de Draco qui fronça les sourcils en refermant ses bras autour de lui, soucieux mais souriant. Harry l'embrassa alors, encore et encore, ses lèvres, ses joues, se gorgeant de l'odeur de sueur de son cou en tremblant.

\- Tu es là... Tu es là, tu es bien là, marmonnait-il en le serrant fort contre lui.

Draco ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise en le tenant tout contre lui.

\- Oui, je vais bien, tout va bien, c'est fini ; chut, je suis là... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry, les bras autour de son cou et une main dans les cheveux, tremblait contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé...

Draco rouvrit les yeux, terré contre son épaule, pour froncer les sourcils, perdu.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il à voix basse.

Harry resserra un instant sa prise sur lui, comme un naufragé à son rocher.

\- Dumbledore et moi, on vous a menti... Je t'ai menti, je suis désolé...

\- Harry, tu me fais peur... Explique moi ce qui se passe !

Le serpent perfide de la terreur commença à faire son chemin en lui et il s'accrocha à Harry pour ne pas défaillir. Ce dernier se recula juste assez pour l'embrasser violemment, lui ouvrant la lèvre au passage.

\- L'autre jour... Quand je te disais que j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer... Commença-t-il d'une voix brisée. C'était plus que j'avais peur de ce qui allait indubitablement se passer. Quand je te disais que je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, je mentais ; je voulais passer mes derniers instants avec toi, souffla-t-il, posant son front contre le siens.

Draco sursauta et attrapa le visage du Gryffondor pour le forcer à le regarder, mais Harry gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.

\- Harry... Qu'est ce que tu me racontes... Paniqua-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Les horcruxes... Voldemort ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, mais il n'y en avait en fait pas sept, mais huit. Son âme était instable et le soir où j'ai survécu, une partie d'elle s'est accroché à la mienne. J'étais son huitième horcruxe... Souffla-t-il.

Draco gémit et commença à faire courir ses mains sur lui, palpant ses membres à la recherche d'une blessure fatale. Mais Harry n'avait rien.

\- Comment.. Comment... haleta-t-il, la gorge encombrée d'un énorme nœud.

\- Je vais bien, je te le promets, je me suis sacrifié et il a détruit l'horcruxe en voulant me tuer pour de bon, murmura le Gryffondor.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus calmement et tendrement, cajolant sa lèvre malmenée plus tôt.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début, que tu aurais à mourir pour détruire définitivement Voldemort, gémit Draco en frappant faiblement son torse, tremblant. Espèce d'enfoiré...

\- C'était le seul moyen. Et je te voulais avant, j'ai fait... J'ai été égoïste, pour la première fois j'ai été égoïste, s'amusa Harry.

L'Éternel le frappa de nouveau avant de le prendre contre lui, voulant être parfaitement sûr que c'était bien lui qui était là, qu'il l'enlaçait pour de vrai, que ce n'était pas seulement d'un dernier écho avant qu'il ne se dissout. Mais la chaleur de Harry entre ses bras, son cœur qui battait contre le sien, un écho ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, un écho n'était pas aussi... Vrai. Et la meilleure des illusions ne pouvait recréer la magie de Harry qui caressait la sienne comme elle le faisait en cet instant.

Seulement à ce moment, Draco se permit de souffler de soulagement. Il le serra de nouveau contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Mais tu vas bien... Tout va bien maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Il sentit Harry passer son nez dans ses cheveux et sourire contre son crâne.

\- Oui, je vais parfaitement bien, Voldemort est définitivement mort, les derniers mangemort sont en train d'être attrapé et j'ai un tout nouveau cycle qui s'offre à moi, murmura-t-il contre sa tempe.

Oui, c'était définitivement terminé et...

Draco se figea.

 _ **Quoi**_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Haleta-t-il dans un murmure en rouvrant les yeux.

Harry rit contre lui et le serra un peu plus fort.

\- L'horcruxe a été détruit et je suis mort.

Il se détacha et prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains pour lui offrir un sourire... CE sourire qui fît battre un peu plus fort le vieux cœur de l'Éternel insatisfait.

\- Et je suis revenu, entamant un nouveau cycle.

Harry sourit, cette exact torsion des lèvres, cette même...

\- Lu, c'est moi, murmura-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Le cœur de Draco se gonfla et son souffle lui échappa. Toute l'émotion de ces derniers siècles lui tomba dessus et il haleta de douleur ou d'allégresse, les deux sentiments contraires se liant pour le rendre totalement fou. Harry l'embrassa doucement, inquiet, et Draco haleta en lui frappant le torse, les larmes embrumant sa vue.

\- Putain Terry ! T'en as mis du temps, gémit-il piteusement.

Harry, sa mémoire toute retrouvée, sourit malicieusement et enlaça son cou.

\- Que veux tu, la ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort, s'amusa-t-il à voix basse. Et puis, j'ai toujours su me faire désirer.

Draco rit entre ses larmes. Les vannes avaient lâché, il était secoué de sanglots douloureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à endigué et Harry le prit simplement contre lui, le berçant doucement en embrassant son front, sa tempe, ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là, je ne te lâche plus, je te le promets, lui murmurait-il en caressant son dos et sa nuque.

Au bout de longues minutes à se purger, Draco renifla - quelle élégance, vraiment - et osa enfin embrasser son amant sur la joue, souriant faiblement.

\- C'est con...

Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

\- De quoi ? Souffla-t-il, soudainement inquiet.  
\- Je commençais à en tomber amoureux moi, de Harry Potter, se mit à rire Draco en se passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

Harry bascula sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, son corps vibrant puis le serra contre lui.

\- Ce que tu peux m'avoir manqué ! Clama-t-il.

Puis il se détacha et l'observa, le regard pétillant et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi que. Tu t'es déchaîné en tant que Draco Malfoy, s'exclama-t-il.

Draco lui offrit un sourire Serpentard.

\- J'ai appris de l'originel, et j'y ai mis tout mon savoir faire.

Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, son sang battait à ses oreilles, assourdissant, il n'entendait, ne voyait, ne sentait que Harry face à lui, contre lui, son Harry, son Terrence, ce mélange magnifique de ces deux hommes extraordinaires, qui l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemains. Et pourtant, il y en aurait des dizaines, des centaines, parce que tout était terminé et tout irait bien.

\- Harry ?

Les deux Éternels, toujours enlacés, se tournèrent vers Hermione. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu mais elle avait suivit Harry jusqu'à Draco et souriait en les regardant tout deux, heureuse d'être en vie, heureuse d'avoir gagné, heureuse pour eux...

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Et elle les avait entendu. Harry sourit en échangeant un regard avec son amant et observa Hermione, une émotion forte dans son regard.

\- Ah ça, Hermione, c'est une longue histoire ; Peut être la plus longue de toute.

Oui, tout irait bien.

* * *

 _Et voilà. C'est ainsi que je clos cette histoire :) j'espère qu'elle vous a plus autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Si vous avez des questions, des zones d'ombres, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je vous embrasse bien fort, et vous dis à la prochaine :)_

 _Xoxo, 'win._


End file.
